A Miz Love Story
by awes0me-punk
Summary: Maya Torres works as a WWE doctor and is constantly overshadowed by her sister Eve. She is totally in love with the Miz, but he would never give her the time of day. She see's Maryse cheating on the Miz with another man and tells Miz, who then develops a hatred for her, and begins to make her life miserable, Cody Rhodes and CM Punk become close to her, but what will happen with Miz
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1  
__  
We were laying in his bed, tangled up in each other. My arms wrapped around his muscular physique, pulling us closer together. His soft lips brushing against my neck, the warmth of his body next to mine, the feeling was sensational, amazing, and erotic. I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my fingers across his bare chest. After he pulled off my shirt, he trailed kisses from my jawline to the top of my pants. He unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor. I could have fainted looking at the lust in his eyes.__  
_"Maya, will you hurry up and get your ass downstairs!" Eve shouted again. Eve, my parent's favourite daughter and also my one and only darling, sister. My annoyingly, arrogant, two-faced sister. Because Eve is so perfect, she doesn't know how to drive a car, therefore she needed a ride to this Anti-Bullying thing, where she has to give a speech in this Elementary school, on not to bully other people. If I was being honest, I didn't think any of the children were going to be listening, but it's all for publicity, Eve is the Diva's Champion, therefore the most popular. I mean, at the end of it, they give out autographs and everyone always wants Eve's.  
"Right I'm here, let's go, my god. You'd think the world would end if I was a minute late," I said, as I climbed into the car.  
"Shut up whining! You're just mad because I woke you up from one of your steamy, Mike The Miz dreams," she said mocking me as she applied a thick layer of ruby, red lipstick.  
"I did not, dream of him!" I said defensively, I can't believe she knew, why would she even say that?  
"Oh really? 'Mike, oh my god, Mike oh!" She said, combing her fingers through her hair seductively, sarcastically, grabbing her body as if some seductive lover was making passionate love to her right now. I gave her a scornful look, knowing I would just stop the car and she could walk to that Elementary school, she didn't say anything for the rest of the car journey.  
I pulled up outside a school, that had banners and flags hung up everywhere, of either a WWE wrestler or just signs of what was going on here today. I even caught a glimpse of some regulars of the regulars Dolph, Santino, John and even Booker – seeing them made me smile.  
"You coming?" I heard Eve ask me.  
"I'm aloud to come inside?" I gave her a quizzical look, as if I could not comprehend what she had just said.  
"Yes, that's what I just said," she replied, looking exasperated. I raised an eyebrow at her, still giving it seconds thoughts. Oh what the hell, that's the worst that could happen right? I mean, some kids might recognise me, I had appeared in a couple of Raw and Smackdown episodes, but that was only because I was examining CM Punk's knee. I'm a doctor by profession, but my current job was set in the WWE Universe, tending to the hurt superstars after their match.  
As I walked into the building, hoping when I'd get to get a glimpse of … Mike, letting my thoughts run astray. Not entirely in the right frame of mind, I carried on walking, a smile plastered across my face until I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Dolph Ziggler standing, or towering over me.  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said, stammering slightly.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, I've gotta go," he said, shoving me out of the way, storming in the other direction – the repulsive smell of his fake tan, still lingered in the air.  
"Don't pay any attention to him," I heard someone say behind me, I turned to see John Cena, beaming a smile at me. He was probably my only friend I ever had in the WWE, he was always polite and always asked me how I was doing. I've even met his daughter Laura, she's such a sweetheart.  
"Trust me, I won't," I replied, rolling my eyes before giving him a friendly hello smile. He waved me goodbye and I carried on walking around, I even picked up the leaflets that they were giving out, how violence was not the answer, you should stand up for yourself and what you need to do if you're being bullied. It was cute, and really sweet for the WWE Universe to actually organise this; I was about to go sit down for the actual speech to start until I heard a voice behind me.  
"I thought you would have been fired by now, or did you just come here with your sister?" _he_ asked. I swivelled round, knowing full well who this man was – I turned to see a rugged man, standing at 6ft tall in an extremely expensive suit that only Maryse could've picked out for him, his hair now combed over giving him an even more sexy, suave look.  
"You're just a waste of space, you do know that right?" Mike was almost inches away from my face, sneering while Maryse had her arm linked around him. I didn't dare look into his eyes, I didn't dare open my mouth until I knew exactly what to say. Instead all I could come up with was, "Excuse me," and I sprinted around Mike and Maryse, listening to their unnecessarily loud laugh, which feeling tears prick my eyes. I never understood why I got so caught up in these things, he didn't even like me, he despised me, he thought I was filth – yet I was so incredibly attracted to him. I dabbed my eyes dry and searched for a seat, everywhere else there seemed to be the same group of people, that didn't actually appreciate me at all – it was ever since the CM Punk incident and all everyone wanted to do was spit at me, not literally but you could see the look in their. People casted me dirty looks from everywhere, causing me to look down in shame. A few moments later, I found a seat that wasn't preoccupied with people that despised me, but more surrounded by people who were a lot younger than me. I was still alone, but at least this time, I had no one to hide from. I scanned the stage to see a variety of different WWE Superstars who were ready to give their speech, including Eve and Mike who had just joined her – he whispered deep into her ear, and when he was finished they both looked at me and sniggered. It was humiliating. I immediately dropped my head so that I was looking into my lap and not making any eye contact. What was the need to make me feel so awful? I knew I wasn't as flawless as most of the WWE Diva's, I just couldn't believe he had made it his absolute priority to make me feel so shit. I unravelled my sleeve, staring at the fresh cuts from last week. Mike had publicly embarrassed me in front of the canteen moment before the show, he had poured ice cold water down me by "accident" in front of everyone. I cried for hours and eventually I knew that I would only feel better if I took the blades – it made me feel worse once they had healed but there was something that felt right when I did cut, it was a problem I had suffered with as a teenager, and it seemed to have never stopped, instead it became an obsession. I noticed the first layer of skin that had grown over it, the redness still peaking through, I ran my forefinger over it, feeling a tinge of pain throughout my whole arm.  
"May I sit here?" I immediately pushed down my sleeve hiding my scars, hoping whoever talked didn't see them, I turned to my left to see a fresh faced Cody Rhodes smiling at me. I considered it, Cody was a nice guy, he just always seemed to keep himself to himself. I did help him a lot when he was going through his physiotherapy when he had very bady damaged his knee – he was very keen to get better so he did co –operate, we hadn't really talked since then, but regardless I smiled back at him, signalling him that it was okay to sit down.  
"Thank you, you look nice today" he whispered, as he sat down next to me.  
"Thank you Cody, you don't look so bad yourself, as always," I tucked in a lock of my hair, still squirming in my chair of embarrassment – my head only shot up when I started to hear Mike start his speech. If I didn't know him, I knew that he was extremely passionate about this, about wanting to make a difference for these kids. It almost gave me hope. I tried so hard to ignore how amazing he looked right now, how extraordinary he was and focus on the fact that he practically wanted me out of his life. And there was nothing I could do. But no matter what, I couldn't just block out that part of my mind, that wanted him so bad, the part that dreamt of him every night, the part that made me wish he was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Next week on Raw, I was scheduled to have an appearance to reveal the conditions of CM Punk's knee via x-ray – letting the WWE Universe know that he will be unable to compete next week on a scheduled match that Mr McMahon had organised. I hated the thought of that. It wasn't because I was afraid or anything, it was because I hated the fact that Miz would be there watching the whole thing.

I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts when someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.  
"I heard about the schedule, you okay?" Cody asked, ever since last week at the elementary school we had been seeing a lot of each other, it wasn't like we wanted to date or go out, it was the company. Cody was real great company – so was Damien to be honest, people really underrate him, he is incredibly intellectual and there is honestly nothing wrong with that.  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll just need to get it over and done with, not say much, I don't know," I got up to turn my flat screen on, to see Michael Cole and Jerry King, we were officially live and me and Cody were sat in my WWE doctor's office.  
"I go on in 5, oh my god," I turned to Cody, shaking slightly, the x-rays in my hand.  
"It'll be fine, don't worry about it, what's the worst that could happen?" That was a good question, it's not like I had done anything stupid live before.  
"Come on, let's fine CM Punk," snaking his arm through mine we walked out to the backstage – we didn't have to look very far as a couple moments later we found Paul Haymen and Punk leaning on the back of the entrance.  
"I'll speak to you later," Cody whispered. I walked over, almost stumbling; the two of them gave me a friendly nod and went back to talking about whatever it was that they were talking about. We were waiting for at least 2 minutes until eventually CM Punk's entrance music started playing, Punk handed Haymen his Champion, and the two of them walked out with pride, a smile plastered onto both their faces, Heyman holding the title above his head chanting 'Best In The World' while Punk was limping in front; I followed behind, confidently clutching the x-rays in my right hand. We got into the ring, and someone handed Punk a microphone, he began a speech on how he deserves his title and how everyone in the audience are losers, the speech felt like it lasted at least 2 hours, eventually he introduced me.  
"Doctor Maya here has come here today, to show you guys that I'm not in fact lying, and that I do have a critical condition in my right knee that is preventing me from further carrying on my career in the WWE for the time being," he then handed the microphone to me.  
"In order to understand Mr Punk's injury, one has to see, what a healthy knee really looks like, please take a look," the first picture was in fact one of the x-rays I had been carrying, "And now the second one. As you can see, Mr Punk's knee is in an obvious state of direst, the meniscus is inflamed and there is major swelling …"  
'I CAME TO PLAY, IT'S A PRICE TO PAY, IT'S TIME TO GRT DOWN ON YOUR KNEES, I CAME TO PLAY…" I can't say I didn't expect this, I saw Paul and Punk both roll their eyes, they obviously didn't know what to expect. I took a moment to observe Mike – he was wearing a blue tailored pinstripe suit with a white shirt and a black tie, and obviously Louibuttons, he also had his special mike in hand.  
"That's great Doctor Maya, but … really?  
The audience shouted, "REALLY!"  
The Miz, "Really?"  
"REALLY!"  
And a final one from the Miz, "Really."  
"You want to know what I think _Doctor Maya? _I think you're a liar, I think you, Punk and Haymen have cooked yourself a little plan, just so Mr Best In The World could get out of his match with Ryback!" The crowd went wild for him, the most obvious chant was 'This is Awesome!" I was smiling inside, as well as feeling humiliated as always, I decided to step out of the ring, as CM Punk was the one that wanted to talk back. The trash tack lasted for about 8 or 9 minutes, The Miz very wisely didn't step into the ring with Punk as he himself had a match and Punk obviously needed his time to recover – it was safe to say that the Miz had won that round of whatever you may call it. I was able to escape out of the main arena without Miz and Punk seeing me, I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't think that went too bad, although I cannot quite comprehend how the superstars can get used to people interrupting them while mid speech – it is in fact very annoying.  
"That wasn't too bad," I swivelled round to see Cody in his gear, I had to say he looked incredible. Damien was also beside him, but he was busy doing some sort of breathing exercise.  
"I can't believe the Miz interrupted you, I am so going to make him wish he never did that," Cody looked quite menacing, he had that weird twitch that I've seen in most wrestlers.  
"No don't you don't have to," I said, worried that either the guy of my dreams will hurt my friend, or my friend will hurt the guy of my dreams, I just couldn't have that.  
"Well I'm going to have to, I have a tag team next, us vs. him and Zack Ryder," well this was news to me.  
"Wish me luck," he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I waved the two of them goodbye, I walked towards my office, puzzled, as to who I think should win. Cody? Miz? Did me wanting the Miz to win make me a bad friend? Most of me wanted Cody to kick Miz's ass for what he did to me tonight, but I just didn't know, I never really know what to think anymore. As I walked in I immediately saw The Miz and Cody on the flatscreen, pummelling punches and kicks to each other, not only did this look brutal but it looked personal – Cody was doing extremely well and good on him! Miz was putting up a strong fight, but it went, back and forth, back and forth, until eventually Cody was gaingin momentum, Miz was off his feet – you could hear Zack screaming slightly, encouraging him to get up, or to tag him – but it was too late. Cody had already performed the Cross Rhodes, and Miz was out – the 1, 2, 3 had been placed. This was Cody's first win in a while, seeing his face light up made me smile – I wasn't entirely happy though, the Miz looked like he was in terrible pain. As replays were being shown, I decided to take a stroll, congratulate Cody and check on the Miz's condition.  
"HEY!" I heard Cody shout – he ran towards me, picking me up and swirled me around, as he put me down I noticed sweat glistening off his glorious body, it was breath taking.  
"Well done you two, that was a great win!" I patted them both on the back, and whispered a thank you in Cody's ear, I didn't know whether I meant it or not, he was just being a good friend.  
"Miz to Room 107," I heard somebody call. Shit! That's my office.  
"For god's sake," I cursed under my breath.  
"What's wrong?" Cody asked, giving me a quizzical look.  
"Miz has been sent for a check-up, looks like you did some serious damage," I replied, feeling my lips curl slightly.  
"Well, I'll see you later then," he and Damien waved me off and I did too as I began walking slowly towards my office.  
"What took you so long!?" I wasn't even greeted by a hello, I really do hope Cody did some serious damage.  
"Where does it hurt exactly?" I questioned him, while placing on some white rubber gloves.  
"My ribs," he sat up right, waiting for me to examine him. It was obvious that his rib area was not in shape – it was very much swollen, and a bruise was forming. Touching him felt extremely weird, I had always wanted to be this close to him, just not in this way. I could also see sweat glinting off his body – he was still heavily panting, which turned me on slightly. I looked up to see Miz frowning at me, this wasn't something new. I decided to bandage him up, and signed him for a week of physiotherapy, and advising him to take ibuprofen when he was in severe pain.  
"You're the shittest doctor's ever, how did they even employ you?" He literally spat in my face, almost snarling at me – I was just glad that no one was here to witness that, and as he left, huffing and puffing, I was glad no one was here to see tears streaming down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I was given almost 2 months off, one of the advantages of working for WWE - I would occasionally Skype Cody and Damien, sometimes even text John when he wasn't too busy. However I would make it my priority to make sure I was up to date with everything that was going on, that meant watching Monday Night Raw, Main Event and Friday Night Smackdown – I preferred watching matches when I was in the comfort of my own home, I also preferred watching the Miz in the comfort of my own home. He was an incredible wrestler, no one can doubt that. He was having a winning streak while I was away, ironic much. I never really spent much time at home, I usually just shared hotel rooms or trailers with Eve, even though she hated it, I guess it was a habit from when we were younger. Whenever I got a long holiday, I would usually spend every single day exactly the same, wake up, wander around LA for a bit, eat, think, think and think about why I didn't just quit the WWE?  
I always think about the first time, when Eve had genuinely liked me and brought me to one of the WWE Sumerslam premiers, she introduced me to so many wrestler, but the greatest moment of my life, was when she introduced me to the Miz. His $10,000 dollar suit, the overpriced cologne odour wafting into my nose, and his body, towering over me, possessing me. Although he was with Maryse, I still never took my eyes off him – he shook my hand and said hello yet I knew he was just doing it for the sake of it, he didn't even look at me. It was then I realised I needed to get to know him, to meet him again – I hate to say that it was like some obsession. At the time, I had just been awarded my doctorate – Eve was the one who suggested it at first, as a joke to be a WWE doctor. It turned out to be a pretty good job at the beginning, the Miz even said hello to me more often – I fangirled every time. 2 years on, and I was considering handing in my 2 weeks' notice, the Miz had come back from his 2 month break as well, but he was still working during that break, he was a workaholic. His return turned a few heads, he grew a stubble, grew his hair just a bit and put on an even more expensive suit. I knew every single time that I'd never had a chance going up against Maryse but I always had faith.  
I thought too much. I really did. I decided to go for a stroll, in the evening sun, it was breezy but it was beautiful, it was actually Valentine's Day, the 5th year in a row I had been spending it alone. I was used to it though, I never thought it was a particularly special day anyway, why love your partner extra special on only one day? I decided on comfort shopping, shoes, shoes and more shoes. I walked past a couple of stores, until I found a Kurt Geiger – trying on nearly every single heel I could get my hands on, I settled for some Black Court High Heels, I'm just incredibly small, wearing high heels always boosts my confidence I guess. I decided to head on home, as I was walking I passed an extremely expensive restaurant, I mean I lived in Beverly Hills, they were everywhere – but something odd caught my eye. An exceptionally tall women, with bleach blonde hair, she looked incredibly familiar and I waited until she turned around – Maryse. Mike was here? Now? I walked further on to see who she was sat with, and to my horror, it wasn't Mike, it was someone I had never seen before. She leaned over to him, half her chest bare, and kissed him on his lips. I could not believe it. She was cheating on Mike! Mike Mizanin. How could she, how could that bitch do that to him? They had been together for over 4 years, I was surprised, and glad, but surprised he had never popped the question to her!  
"Miss are you alright?" A waiter had snapped me out of my thoughts, I immediately waved him off before Maryse could see me, or anyone else for that matter. I had to get home, and pack – I had to tell Mike. He deserves to know the truth, right? I was fuming, huffing and puffing as I made my way home. I didn't care that I had 2 weeks left of my holiday, I would just tag along, but then it struck me. Would he even believe me? I should've taken pictures… Oh who was I kidding, I wasn't Nancy Drew. How would Mike even react when I told him? I played a couple of scenarios in my head, as you do – some of which ended with a happily ever after, but I am extremely paranoid, therefore I thought of the worst, he doesn't believe me, he carries on his relationship with Maryse, he marries her and she makes him look like a fool, laughing behind his back with whoever that man was.  
I booked a flight for the next morning, I was still thinking of all the way I could tell Miz what I saw, what happened, and how I would make him believe me more. I even texted Cody, to tell him what I saw, yet there was no reply, and I didn't expect one as I knew he wouldn't give a crap anyway. I never admitted that I had a thing for Mike to Cody, but he knew, everyone knew, except him. It frustrated me, that a cheating skank like Maryse had landed herself in a happy relationship with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, and yet me, who would always be loyal to him, who would always respect him, was sat here, feeling sorry for myself, wishing I looked like the type of girl that Mike would go for.  
As I was about to the leave the house, I heard a knock at the door – who could that be? I unbolted the lock to see who it was. Maryse.  
"Hello, Maya!" She smiled pushing the door open wide to see inside my house.  
"What a lovely home you have, for someone who's not so, what's the word, privelleged," I could rip those ratty extensions out of her hair, I really could.  
"How do you know where I live?" I questioned, trying to make sure my voice didn't break.  
"Oh, because me and Mike egged your house last Halloween," she said, smiling to me – damn it was them, I thought it was just some stupid teenagers.  
"Brilliant, thanks for that, what do you want?" I stepped out of the house, not letting her intimidate me.  
"I think you know exactly what I want."  
"Not a clue." I narrowed my eyes at her, did she know that I saw her last night?  
"Well, let's make it simple for that simple little brain of yours, I know you saw me yesterday, and I would appreciate if you didn't mention it to Mike and if you do, I will make sure your life will become even more than a misery than it already is, I – will – ruin – you," her face was so close to mine, I swear I could count nearly every single eyelash on her eyes.  
"And, how exactly are you going to do that?" I asked, feeling slightly intimidated.  
"Let's see, I will get you fired, I'll buy that house of you, I'll tell everyone you're a loser virgin who sits at home crying herself to sleep, I – will – say – or – do - anything." It was true, I was a virgin – how did she even know that? How could she threaten to buy my house, or get me fired, honestly how? I decided not to reply, I just saw them as empty threats – they meant nothing to me. She did her signature hand gesture in my face before leaving, I only had on last thing to say to her.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?" she asked, without turning round.  
"You know what."  
It took her a while to reply, until she said, "Try imagining what it's like not to see your boyfriend in almost 8 months, but that'll be pretty hard for you, seeing as you've never had a man in your life." She looked me up and down, judging me, as If she knew my whole life story – I watched her walk away, I definitely need to tell Mike, tell him that his girlfriend is a lying, cheating fake skanky bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

I had finally landed in New Jersey, where the next episode of Raw was being held, I had gotten a taxi to the nearest and cheapest hotel, Eve was reluctant to let me stay in her trailer. I slept for a couple of hours, until finally getting ready to make my way to the arena, I was feeling so nervous, I was still doubting whether or not to even tell Miz what I saw – I was so sure that he wouldn't believe me, but I was here now, I might as well. I got dressed, wearing the nicest and most flattering dress I own, touching up my make-up I got a taxi down to the arena.  
My palms were sweating, and I could feel my knees beginning to quiver and I could almost feel my breakfast coming back up – even the cab driver knew something was up, until he saw my WWE ID Card and was smiling uncontrollably, and began asking me questions. "Do you work for WWE?" "What do you do at WWE" "Do you know any wrestlers?" "Have you ever wrestled?" I tried not to seem like I was upset, however he eventually realised that I wasn't in the right frame of mind – he kindly left me alone and smiled. When the journey was over, I handed him the cab fare, and gave him a heavy tip. When I finally entered the arena, I was now shaking uncontrollably. I decided on seeing Cody first, as I knew he would be able to calm me down – I passed a couple of superstars, Sin Cara, Chris Jericho and even the Primetime Players, both of them flashing me a smile. I eventually reached the Team Rhodes Scholars – I quickly gave a couple of taps until I heard Damien ask, "Who is it?"  
"It's Maya," I squeaked, my mouth feeling too dry.  
"It's open, come in," I heard Cody say. I opened the door, to see Damien wrapped in a towel and Cody, putting on his knee protectors.  
"How are you Maya?" Damien asked me, giving me a brief hug, damn I don't think I will ever get over seeing this much skin on such perfect bodies.  
"Yeah I'm fine, thank you, do you have a match today?" I asked, avoiding Cody's gaze, he was trying to get my attention, he knew exactly why I was here, I knew he was judging me, but just seeing his face had calmed me.  
"Mhm, against Team Hell No," he replied sighing, "I'll be right back," and with that he was gone.  
He had gone back into the bathroom, with all his gear, a couple of moments passed until Cody finally spoke, "I know why you're here."  
"Good."  
"Maya, he's not going to believe you, you're wasting your time."  
"Cody, I have too, it's the right thing to do, even if he doesn't believe me, he still has the right to know." I could feel my voice, it was about to crack.  
"You're going to make matters worse for yourself, I mean what if what you saw wasn't what you thought it was?" Cody said, coming closer, as if that was supposed to calm me down.  
"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked, the tears already swimming in my eyes.  
"Look, I don't know what to believe, I just …"  
"Cody, you're supposed to be my friend!" I cried, he was one of my closest friends, and I could not believe he was doing this to me now, just when I needed someone, just when I needed comforting.  
"I do believe you, but maybe you just sort of exaggerated what you saw, because of your feelings for the Miz," he did not just fucking say that to me.  
"Look Cody, you're really starting to piss me off, if you were him, wouldn't you want someone to tell you about what your girlfriend was doing behind your back, and DON'T say that I'm exaggerating, no girlfriend put her tongue down some random guys throat, and gets away with it!" I was trembling, with anger. It was such a big mistake coming to see Cody first, and I swivelled round, fuming and ready to leave, I slammed the door shut, letting the tears pour out of my eyes. I was hurt. Heartbroken. I just sat there for a couple of moments – wallowing in sorrow and self-pity.  
When I was all cried out, I briefly checked the time – there were 10 minutes left to the start of Raw. I immediately shot up from the floor, and was on search to find the Miz's dressing room. I knew exactly where it was, so it didn't take so long to find it.  
I almost jogged towards it, and when I reached the door, I knocked twice, hoping that he wasn't in there, so that I could avoid the extreme awkwardness of how this was going to turn out.  
"Yeah, who is it?" He sounded cheerful, happy, excited and I knew when that would change in a matter of minutes.  
"It's Maya, I really need to talk to you!" I said, while wiping my face clean from the salty tears.  
"Thought you were on holiday?" His voice completely changed, it was as if he suddenly become annoyed, frustrated and angry even.  
"Yeah, but I had to come here, but I've got to tell you something really important!" I sounded so ridiculous, but I didn't care, I needed to see him face to face, away from the rest of the people that were out here staring at me.  
"It's open come in," he replied grumpily – when I came in, I was so happy to see that he wasn't in a suit, but was in his wrestling gear – he had a match tonight.  
"Yeah?" The Miz caught me staring at him, I felt my cheeks heat instantly. It was now or never.  
"I saw Maryse, when I was off on holiday, and … I saw her, with – another guy, and it wasn't like a friendly thing, they were getting pretty close and…" I stopped talking, because to my surprise, Mike was laughing, laughing so hard you could almost see tears streaming down his face,  
"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling a tad hurt, he didn't believe me.  
"You're such a loser oh my god! I can't believe you've just come here to tell me this. Maryse! Cheating on me? You're so hilariously stupid, it's embarrassing!" New fresh tears were brewing in my eyes, I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying, I'm not going to let him see my cry, I'm not going to let him see my cry.  
"Look, I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth, and if you don't want to believe me, then fine!" I exclaimed, I was livid, fuming.  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way you dumb little bitch, Maryse warned me about you, she told me you love me, and that you threatened her when you saw her in LA, threatened her and told her to break up with me so that you could get with me, well guess what? I'm not falling for it, no one in their right mind would ever want to go out with you, no one would ever go out with you and call them your girlfriend, no one would ever have sex with a filthy virgin like you. Now, do everyone a favour, and get out of my dressing room, quit the WWE and just get the fuck out of here and never come back!" He had grasped my arm so tightly, my arm felt as though all the blood circulation had been cut off. I was crying, crying so hard, hiccoughing and almost on the verge of wailing. I knew he wouldn't believe me, I knew he wouldn't yet I never knew he would take it this far. I couldn't comprehend, what I had done to deserve feeling like this.  
"What are you waiting for, get out, I have a match tonight, and you've already put me in a bad mood, well done, stupid ugly bitch, oh my god," he opened the door vigorously, and shoved me outside the door, like I was a tramp. I fell to my knees onto the floor, I was aware that I had an audience, but I didn't care, because when I looked up. I saw Cody, staring at me, he had crouched down with me, his eyes red and puffy as were mine. He wiped my tears with a single stroke, and looked, deep into my eyes. They were saying sorry, sorry for not believing you, sorry for not being a good friend, and at the same time, my heart was racing. Thumping so hard, I was worried that Cody would hear me. Grasping my chin, he pulled me towards him, smiling the more close he got to me, I felt a smile creeping against my own lips. I knew what was coming, and I yearned for it. I wanted it. And almost instantly I felt his lips press against his mine, warm and soft, I felt my whole body shiver, goosebumps forming all over my skin. Cody laughed against my lips, he knew the effect he had on me, and he loved it. I let go, still staring at his face. His smile melting my heart, erasing my memory of what Mike had just said to me.  
"I'm so sorry, I cannot believe he said all those things, you are perfect, no one can deny that, and I promise you, we will get our own back, we will make him pay," Cody stood up, holding his hand out for me, he scooped me up in one swift move. I was so glad he came, to get me, so glad he was here to comfort me, so glad I had a friend like Cody.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go back to LA, I couldn't bare staying anywhere near the Miz, I was fuming yet at the same time completely depressed that he had so much hatred for me. Cody had offered to drive me back but I wanted to avoid the awkwardness of discussing the kiss – did he like me, did he kiss me out of pity, I just didn't understand. Instead, I got a plane back and stayed at home, Mike's words repeating in my head over, tormenting me, and every time I closed my eyes, it was as if I could see his face up close again, his eyes widened with loathing, his words seething with absolute disgust. I didn't tell Cody, I didn't tell anyone, but I decided that as soon as I had finished my holiday, I would give a month's notice, and officially quit the WWE forever, never to return. I had already applied to several other offices and hospitals, all I needed to do was wait for a reply, and hopefully and interview. The thought of leaving had somewhat brightened up my mood, I would be free of bullying, harassment and self-loathing, anything that made me, want to kill myself. A trip to London? I had always wanted to travel to London. That would be brilliant…

Cody's POV  
I wished Maya had stayed longer. I wanted to talk to her about the kiss, ask her how she felt about it. I wanted her to forget about the Miz, what does she see in him anyway, he's an asshole, an arrogant asshole that has no respect for anyone. It still baffles me that he doesn't like Maya, sure Maryse is hot and sexy, but Maya is beautiful, a stunner, and has an incredible body, she's also sweet and considerate and caring, I cannot believe I've fallen for this girl. She's perfect. But I know, deep down, she would never like me, the way she likes the Miz. Damien had already sussed out the feelings I had for Maya, apparently it was so obvious that everyone in the locker room is saying that Cody is into "that little bitch who helped CM Punk." I was still livid from after what Miz said to Maya, he had absolutely no right saying those things, and well, I was going to make him pay. I was scheduled to have a match on Main Event, when the show ended, I decided to confront the Miz.  
"Look who it is!" The Miz jeered, his arms wide open as if he was going to hug me.  
"Listen you little fucker, I don't know who you think you are, but you had no right saying those things to Maya," I had him pushed up against the wall, my right hand clenched into a fist.  
"That cunt had absolutely no right spreading lies about my girlfriend, I can't help it if she's in love with me or something! My girlfriend is perfection, she would never cheat on me, and that selfish bitch cannot stand the fact that I love her," I couldn't believe him right now, the arrogant bastard.  
"Fine, believe what you want to believe, find out the hard way, you and your precious girlfriend should have a happy future together, let's just hope she doesn't open her legs for everyone yeah!" As soon as I said it, I regretted it, and paid for it, the Miz had punched me in the face, my body falling to the ice cold floor. I hated the guy, but my god was he good at his job.  
"You fucking shithead, I will ruin you, you can insult me, but if you ever insult my girlfriend again, I will finish you," the Miz spat in my face, I was still withering in pain.  
Almost 10 minutes had passed until I was suddenly woken by a familiar voice, "Cody, wake up! Who did this to you? Wake up!" It was Damien, thank god. I wanted to speak, but nothing English would come out of my mouth.  
"Come on, get up!" Damien hoisted me back up, my head still throbbing uncontrollably, my mind faltered back to if Maya was here, what she would do to help me right now, a smile spread across my face, i could now not stop smiling.  
"It was the Miz, wasn't it?" Damien questioned me, while sitting me down. All I could do was nod.  
"I will kill him, if it's the last thing I do, I will do it, god dammit," Damien, really was my best friend.  
"I don't know what to do, Maya practically loves him, he doesn't like Maya but I like Maya, I just …" it was so confusing, I just wish I was with her right now.  
"You're in a love triangle, my friend," thank you, like that was much help.  
"She'll be back next week, then you can talk to her, tell her how you feel, how you really feel!"  
"She won't want to hear it, she still loves the Miz, I can't do anything, that kiss probably meant nothing to her…"  
"Listen Cody, I'm saying this as your friend, you really like her, and you need to tell her, if you don't tell her – then I will," Damien said, so aggressively I had to back away in case he was planning on slapping it out of me, all I did was nod, I didn't want to make any promises that I couldn't keep.

Mike The Miz's POV  
"You'll never guess who came to see me the other day," I was skyping Maryse, the most beautiful woman on this planet, god damn she was a beautiful lady, but I missed her more and more every day.  
"Wait, wait don't tell me … Maya?!" She let out a hearty laugh, which always made me laugh with her, it's true, every time I'm reminded of when Maya came to visit it me, I just end up laughing hysterically. How dare that stupid bitch make those horrible accusations about my girlfriend, she's perfect, and Maya isn't, obviously she's just jealous.  
"It must be so scary to think that she loves you, oh my god, I don't know what I would do," Maryse was saying.  
"I cannot wait for the day till she leaves the WWE, it'll be the best day of my life, I'll host a party, and I'll invite everyone to the party," it was true, she was such a waste of oxygen, looking at her made me want to be physically sick.  
"I just can't believe she's related to Eve, I mean you look at Eve and then you look at … that," Maryse was too funny, I actually couldn't get over it.  
"God, I miss you Maryse," I revealed.  
"Really?"  
"Really, you're going to use my line on me, really?"  
Really?"  
Eventually we both ended it with "REALLY!" Me and Maryse had been dating for 4 years now, and I had even bought her an engagement ring, I was definitely not stingy, I spent ages looking for it, and spent a LOT of money on it – I just didn't know how to propose, what, where, when, how? I just know that I wanted to do it, perhaps on Valentine's Day, all I needed to do was make sure that bitch Maya wouldn't ruin it for me.


	6. Chapter 6

I had returned back to work, and almost a week had passed. If things were bad before I left for my holidays, things now were at an all-time low – I had officially reached rock bottom. Word had obviously gotten round about what happened between me and The Miz, by now, nearly every superstar and diva had made it their top priority to make my life a misery – some would spit in my face, others spilling my coffee, stealing my food at the canteen and other's just reminding me of what a useless waste of space I was. The majority would ignore me, including Eve; she didn't even speak to me, not that it wasn't normal but it was as if she had excluded me and disowned me as a sister, she would believe a man she has known for 5 years over a sister she has known her entire life. Even John wouldn't acknowledge me as a friend, at least not in public, at first it was a brief 'hi' 'hello' then a curt nod every now and again and now it was just awkward moody eye contact. Probably the only good thing I had going on right now was Cody, he had come to see me L.A and we eventually talked the kiss out, he asked me out and like a perfect gentlemen he took me on a date.  
A week later, me and Cody were sat on my desk, making out, underneath the very desk which had my resignation letter in it – it was always the same routine, woke up, meet Cody and Damien at the gym, watch them both work out, have lunch, arrive at the arena, wait for the show to start and in the meantime, Cody would visit me in my office and try to seduce me. We hadn't actually slept together yet, and I hadn't told him about me being a virgin, the subject hadn't come up yet, but I didn't want to scare him, I was just waiting for the exact time.  
"Mhm you're such a good kisser," I smiled against his lips, his moustache was growing out but I didn't seem to mind it.  
"I always get a semi whenever we make out, look," Cody knew that I always get turned on seeing him in his wrestling gear, so today he turned up in his trunks and cape, although he had removed the cape. He reached out for my hand and gently placed it in his crotch area, a firm bulge had emerged – I felt around his trunks for a while, he took in a sharp intake of breath until letting out little pants, it was so sexy.  
"I want to do you right here, right now on this table," he growled, while grabbing me by my hips and almost throwing me onto the table. Before I could let out any words, his mouth was instantly on mine, his tongue plunging and playing with mine. My hands were on his chest, grasping his pecs then reaching towards his well-built shoulders, stroking the back of his neck, tickling his bare back. Eventually we let go and I let out a hungry moan for desire, we were both breathless, wanting more, so much more. I pressed my forehead against his, still breathing hard and eventually we both managed to moan in unison, "Wow." Giggling I flung my arms around his neck, the feel of his hands running up and down my back, I pressed my body up against him and then it hit me, literally hit me – I could feel him, hard and yearning to escape the trunks. I had to tell him before this got any further.  
"Cody, I need to tell you som…" I was left mid-sentence, someone had knocked on the door. I swivelled round to see who it was – and to my surprise it was the Miz.  
"Sorry to interrupt, whatever this was, but me and Maryse are hosting a Halloween party, you two should come," he had two tickets in his hands, and then I noticed he wasn't the only bottom less person in the room, he too had his trunks on, with his trademark 'Haters 3 Me' t-shirt.  
"What makes you think we want to go to your stupid party?" I heard Cody say, I turned towards him, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing, he had his cape wrapped around him like a shawl, covering the bottom part of his body, I saw him murmuring something to himself, something about naked grandma's. I had to ignore, or else I would've been howling on the floor.  
"Thanks Miz, we'll think about it," I said, turning back to the Miz. taking the tickets from his hand.  
"Don't think, just come," he flashed me a toothy grin, yes Mike Mizanin, gave me a smile and a wave to Cody and walked out the door.  
"What was that all about?" I questioned Cody, wondering as to whether he had any clue in Mike's change of heart.  
"He's up to something, I don't think we should go, let's just stay in my trailer or something, watch some horror movies," I looked at him, into his pleading eyes.  
"You don't think it'll be fun, we'll be dressed up and you know, I haven't been to a party in ages!" It was my turn to plead, it immediately led me into thinking what I could go as, a WWE Diva, a slutty nurse, Cody would love that.  
"Okay, fine, maybe," Cody rolled his eyes at me, eventually striding towards me, giving me a long, soft kiss.  
"I'll see you later yeah," pulling me into a hug, he was out of the door in a matter of seconds. It then led me to thinking, what was Mike's angle, did he really want me there, did Maryse ask him to invite me, did he genuinely want me there? I wanted to confront him, I needed to confront him. I sorted my hair and straightened out my dress, making my way out of the door. I didn't know what came over me, anger, the fact that I was treated like a doormat, the constant need of attention and affection I needed from Mike, the first person I loved.  
I knocked furiously onto the door, until I heard, "Who is it?"  
I replied with "Maya."  
"Come in Maya," Mike unlocked the door, his invitation was awfully friendly, making me more paranoid.  
"Was there something you wanted?" his voice was silky smooth, and not to mention sexy, I was getting distracted, I had to stay serious.  
"Why have you invited me and Cody to your party?" I looked him right into his eyes, trying not to back down, all he did was smile back.  
"Because I want you there silly, ley bygones be bygones, no more fighting okay?" he had his arms wide open, he was inviting me into a hug, I couldn't believe it. We were going to be friends, I instantly felt my face light up, and wrapped my arms around his incredible torso. He was warm, and smelt amazing, I even managed to nuzzle his chest slightly without him noticing. This really made my year.


	7. Chapter 7

I had convinced Cody to go, even though he thought the only reason I wanted to go to the party was because I apparently thought that I had a chance with Mike, this led to our first full blown argument. I was happy to be with Cody, he was a nice guy, he respected me, I was making him wait but he never questioned why – I was just glad Mike was being civil with me, his maturity was something that I was beginning to like – however Cody wasn't so convinced. I hadn't told Cody what I was going as to the Halloween party as, but I wanted to leave it as a surprise.  
It was Monday Night Raw and Cody wasn't scheduled for anything, this meant that we sat in my office watching the monitor, match after match after match, listening to the babblings of Michael Cole and Jerry King.  
"Tell me what you're going as for Halloween," Cody begged.  
"No Cody, the party's in two days anyway, you'll just have to wait," I replied, smiling at the frustration in his voice.  
"I might just have to tickle it out of you," Cody threatened. I chose not to answer, a couple moments later I heard Cody doing a count down.  
"3 … 2 … 1!" And immediately I felt Cody's fingers tickling me all over, under my armpit, on my stomach, behind my neck, the back of my legs, I was in fits of laughter, pleading and crying for Cody to stop, even though I was hysterically screaming and laughing, I was just squirming until I realised I couldn't take it any longer. I grasped Cody's face in my hands and crashed my mouth against his – his fingers immediately stopping as soon as my lips met his.  
"You're brilliant you know that." My cheeks immediately heating up, I beamed up at him, as he did to me. I was about to kiss him some more until I heard a knock at the door – 3MB. Jindar and Drew seemed to be carrying a bruised and battered Heath.  
"Take a seat Heath, what seems to be the problem?" I shot up from the floor and went to go grab some latex gloves – I turned towards Heath while watching Cody out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to be frowning which made me giggle.  
"My ribs, it just hurts when I breathe in," Heath pointed to his rib section, it didn't take a genius to notice that it wasn't right, it was in fact very swollen.  
"I'll patch it up for you, but I will prescribe some pain-relieving drugs, you'll be fine by next week if you take the drugs when you need to, I however don't recommend you go to the gym this week," I began searching for a pen, to write down the prescription.  
"Cody please will you pass me a pen?" A couple moments passed until I felt Cody's presence by my side, he handed me the pen and I offered him a smile, which I didn't get back in return. Frowning, I turned back to Heath and wrote down the name of the drug he needed to get. The three of them thanked me and walked out.  
Cody strode towards the door and closed it, he turned towards me, it looked as if he had smoke coming out of his ears.  
"You want to explain to me what the hell that thing is in your desk?" he was shouting, and in almost a second, I realised what he was talking about. The resignation letter.  
"Cody let me explain…" I began, until I was cut off mid-sentence.  
"Where you just never going to tell me?! He exclaimed, his eyes growing wide with rage.  
"I was only thinking about it, I was in a really bad place," I took a step closer, while he took a step back.  
"It's because of him, it's all because of him and you still have feelings for him! Don't look at me like that, I see the way you look at him!"  
"I don't obviously have feelings for him or else I wouldn't be with you!"  
"Then why were you resigning, why didn't you say anything! I'm supposed to be your boyfriend you're supposed to trust me!" Cody's face now looked hurt.  
"I didn't think that was important since I don't want to resign anymore since I've met you and also you're supposed to trust me when I say that I don't have feelings for Mike!" I strode over to the desk, my chest heaving with anger and tearing the sheets I threw them in the bin.  
"You didn't think it was important! Did you even think about us, our future, how can you even say that, do I mean nothing to you?!" I didn't even know what to say.  
"Cody, I have absolutely no idea why you're shouting at me, I'm obviously not leaving, and I'm not really planning to, if YOU can't trust me then well you can just go, because this conversation isn't getting us anywhere." I turned around, not wanting to look directly at him, I knew I was right, but he was being completely irrational, yes I had feelings for the Miz, but they had all gone since I got with Cody.  
"You can go to Miz's party alone," Cody mumbled, he said while slamming the door shut.  
What the hell was that? I can't believe how paranoid he was being. I was feeling pretty sour at the moment – I walked over to the bottom of my drawer, feeling slightly apprehensive I grabbed a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. It had been 3 years since I'd quit, now was the time to blow all that stress away…

"I can't believe her!" I found Damien and told him everything, he seemed to be listening intently, but deep down I knew inside that he couldn't care less and all he wanted to do was just head back to the hotel. I needed to let it all out, and that was without knocking someone out or inflicting pain onto someone.  
"No offence Cody, but she doesn't seem to be going anywhere, anytime soon, maybe she had that resignation letter way before she got with you?" I gave it a thought, but it immediately angered me even more.  
"Okay, fine she wrote it before she even knew who I was, why does she still have it? That suggests that she's still unhappy with her life here, she's supposed to tell me these things!" I turned to see Damien just ogling at me, he was usually the wiser one between me and him, I was absolutely livid at Maya but had no idea what how to deal with it.  
A couple of moments passed until I heard Damien say, "Just give it a couple of days, girls need time to think and sometime apart might do you some good." That seemed logical, however I was hoping for something more productive.  
"We'll see," and with that, I headed on back to my hotel room, feeling short-tempered and fatigue.

2 days had gone by, and me and Cody hadn't spoken since, we saw each other, but we didn't dare go up to one another. I guess it was for the best to not speak, I was still slightly confused as to why he was making this into a big deal. But that's just how Cody is I guess, I just didn't know him well enough to expect this.  
I was about to lock up and go back to my hotel when I saw Eve approach my office.  
"You're going to Miz's party right?" she asked, this had been the first time she actually talked to me since that incident I had with the Miz.  
"Erm, yeah why?" I was slightly suspicious, yet I wanted to hear her out.  
"I was just wondering, if you wanted to change with me and the girls," she smiled sweetly, this was completely alien to me.  
"Who're the girls?"  
"Me, Beth, Kell, Alicia and Natalya," she replied. I gave it a thought, it would be nice not to go on my own, I mean as a group it would be really nice.  
"Yeah sure, okay," I walked towards her and locked my door, walking side by side with Eve. The awkward tension was driving me crazy.  
"So what're you going as, sis?" She asked.  
"I hadn't told Cody, and I'm not telling you, it'll have to be a surprise," I smiled to myself, I had to admit I was disappointed that Cody wouldn't see it, but he was being awkward anyway, I sat in the passenger seat of Eve's car wondering what the rest of the WWE Superstars would think about my Halloween outfit.


	8. Chapter 8

We had reached Eve's hotel room, where we were going to get ready for the party, I was still feeling sceptical as I hadn't really talked to any of the other girls before. I looked at myself up and down in the mirror, black leather studded short shorts, a black bra with gold studded spikes, elbow and knee protectors. My costume was my idea of a WWE Diva, I even dolled myself up in heavy black eyeliner with a considerable amount of blusher. My knee pads were studded as well, I really thought Cody would like this, and I was so hoping for him to see this. Guess not. I cautiously opened the bathroom door open, to hear gasps, shocks and squeals.  
"Oh my god, that is an awesome costume, you're supposed to be a diva right?" Alicia came twirling me round, drinking in my outfit.  
"Wow sis, you look gorg! I mean maybe you should try out wrestling sometime, I really thought you'd come as a slutty nurse or something cliché like that," this was typical Eve, but I was used to it, and it didn't bother me, at least she was talking to me.  
"Ready to go ladies?" Beth asked everyone, she was going as a hippie, while Kelly went as a sexy police officer, Alicia and Natalya as thing 1 and thing 2 and eve as a red Indian. They all looked stunning, I suddenly felt over shadowed by them all, but who was I kidding, they were WWE superstars.  
"You look so hot tonight Maya," Natalya commented as we all caught a taxi towards to plaza where the party was being held. It was covered in skeletons, and pumpkins, gravestones, spooky ghost decorations. Eve handed out invitations to the bouncer and we were in. I had never been to a WWE party before, but I always imagined it to be like this. I got a few stares, not even a few, a lot, CM Punk winked at me, and even a few of the superstars seemed to take a liking to me costume, making me beam at all of them. I saw a lot of Diva's too, and I seemed to notice Michael Cole who was sat at the back having a cheeky drink while talking to Rosa. Most people were dancing until I saw Mike, who was looking straight at me, giving me a cheeky smile, I too returned the smile back at him. Although he had his arm around a sexy Maryse, he grabbed one of his signature microphones and got up on stage, stopping the live band from playing it's music.  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY, HOW'RE WE ALL DOING TONIGHT?!" the crown replied with woos and cheers, I couldn't stop smiling at him, he looked perfect, in his Halloween costume, he came as superman, his hair slick back with a costume that clung to his pecs and abs.  
"But, I invited a very … special girl tonight, someone that I, have to admit, didn't really like at first, I seemed to be always angry and my blood would start to boil when I saw her, but I put all my differences aside, and decided to befriend her, coz that's what the Miz does!" I suddenly felt awkward and embarrassed, yet glad that he was clearing this up, however I would've preferred him do it one to one, not one to about 500 people.  
"Not it isn't!" I heard Maryse pipe up from somewhere, immediately changing my smile face into a frown. God I hated her.  
"Really?"  
The party crowd began howling the really chant.  
"REALLY?"  
"REALLY!"  
"Really! No, you're right Maryse it isn't," and without even thinking about what the Miz just said, I saw the the change of expression on Miz's face, he gave a nod upwards, as if it were some signal. I was confused, and feeling extremely betrayed. He looked back at me, howling with laughter as Maryse came by his side.  
I felt a waterfall of red liquid crash down on me, splashing around, I stood in a puddle or organs and other gutsy type goo, I wanted to scream so bad, but I couldn't physically open my mouth, because I knew that if I did, I would probably vomit form the smell. It was Halloween, and I know felt exactly how Carrie would've felt in the film. How original Mike. Although my vision was blurred, I could see everyone laughing at me, screaming at the fact that a nobody like me was dripping in animal blood a guts, since when was this humorous. What had I done to deserve this? I hadn't harmed anyone, I was a good person. Did Eve know about this? The thought of her knowing crushed my heart, making me sob silently as the scent of dead animal clung onto me.  
"What're you still doing here you cow, get out of here, ugly mess," Maryse was now in possession of the microphone, and the whole room wooed for her, throwing their empty drink glasses at me, slashing parts of my arms and legs. My head was pounding, my heart throbbing with anger and rage. As I turned to run out of the building, my foot slipped, causing my face to crash into a pile of kidney spleens. The laughs had died down, but this resulted into a screaming contest. I scrambled to my feet, wiping the blood clean off my face I headed towards the door, swearing that I'd never return to this hell hole, this god forsaken place.  
I knew there were people staring at me, who wouldn't star girl covered in cow blood? I needed to get home, I needed to scrub my skin clean, I needed to hand my resignation letter in, I needed to forget about the Miz forever. If I had any feelings for him before the party, they sure were evaporated now. I had no idea why I though working for the WWE universe would be fun, or exciting, I practically wanted to kill myself every day, and I was a doctor. I sprinted to my hotel room, still crying, still heartbroken and still hurting. I doubt anyone recognised me, through the blood but every superstar I passed that wasn't invited to the party I felt like they knew the story and secretly laughed to themselves, at my stupidity at my dreams. I was nothing, no one, none existent. If I left tomorrow, if I _died _tomorrow, no one would know, care – and that's the way it always had been and that's the way it always will be. I just couldn't believe how much people hated me, people I had never spoke to, looked at or anything.  
I was about to reach the elevator when I felt someone say my name behind me, it sounded familiar but I couldn't turn around and look at them. I .. just couldn't.  
"Look I cannot believe what just happened there, I mean, I didn't think Miz was capable of something like this, I'm just here to say that I'm sorry for anything that was going on there." It was CM Punk, I was immediately surprised, yet still in a foul, depressing mood, I just didn't want to speak with him. On a normal day where I wasn't humiliated by blood and guts being thrown at me, I probably would've talked to him. I turned towards his tall, muscular build, not wanting to look him in the eye, most of the blood had dried on my skin, so I started to talk, feeling the hardened blood crack on the surface.  
"Did you know?" I blubbered, my salty tears running down my bloodied face. He didn't reply, so I knew the answer. He knew what was going to happen, he saw me walk though those doors, he winked at me, and he knew. Great. Brilliant. I turned without saying goodbye, and pressed for the floor I was staying on, glad no one else was in the elevator.  
I was lucky enough not to have ran into anyone on the journey up, and rooting through my purse, I opened my hotel room door. I slammed it shut, and slid down the door, howling into my hands, screaming that I wasn't perfect, that I wasn't beautiful or worth anyone's time, remembering the times when I was 14 and bullied because I was overweight, I was an ugly kid with braces and acne that spread all over my face. Crying because I couldn't go to prom because everyone said I was to ugly, people telling me to kill myself, nobody cared back then, not even, not my parents, not even myself.  
I ran towards my bathroom, stared at myself in the mirror. There was only one word that could describe me, and that was pathetic. My eyes swivelled round the room, looking for something, looking for that one thing I used as a teenager, that eased and worsened the pain I suffered for so long. I saw my shaving razor. That would have to do. I took one last look in the mirror, before observing the razor in my hand. Scrunching my eyes shut, I slashed my wrist, and my arms, not wanting to look at new fresh blood that seeped through, I still kept my eyes shut. I continued inflicting pain on my wrist until one final slash, sent me crashing down onto the floor, the blood was everywhere. Everwhere…


	9. Chapter 9

_***i know this doesn't seem like A Miz Love Story yet, but it'll get there eventually, I promise, I just love CM Punk a lot too so yeah, i'll get there***___

_Look I know you didn't come to Miz's party, but I think you should check up on Maya __  
- Phil_

Why? What's happened?  
- Cody Rhodes

I think you should let her explain, it was horrible she left the party in a right state,  
- Phil

I was feeling slightly bad for lashing out at Maya, ultimately she didn't deserve it, and I knew I shouldn't have dealt with it like that. I made my way to Maya's room, and knocked on her door.  
"Maya, it's me Cody." Silence.  
"Maya let me in, I'm really sorry about what happened, I was an idiot," I kept on knocking repeatedly yet go no answer.

_Are you sure she came back to the hotel  
- Phil_

Yeah, I chased her here to make sure she was okay, but she was feeling really low, I had no idea what to do  
- Cody Rhodes

Sighing, I began rattling on the door handle, and to my surprise the door was unlocked – I hoped that every thing was alright, and then I began thinking the worst, was she followed to her hotel room? Did someone … attack her?  
"Maya!" I called out. I got no reply yet I noticed that the bathroom light was still on. I cautiously made my way over, and the first thing I saw was a motionless body on the floor, almost floating around in her own blood. I fell down to my knees, thinking through what I needed to do, what could I do – what the fuck happened at that party?!  
I flipped her body over and pressing two fingers to the side of her neck, wanting to hear a beat, praying to hear a beat.  
"Come on come on," I whispered, until eventually I heard within all the silence, I heard a slow, steady drum like beat. I took in a moment to look around, I then noticed a razor only a few feet away from her body, and the fact that there was an odd smell lingering around her and her clothes. I turned on cold water tap, and splashed Maya in the face, adding pressure to her wrist, and what felt like hours, I then immediately saw her eyes flicker open. She groaned and squeezed her eyes tight as she became aware of the light that shone above her. When she was finally accustomed to it, I saw her eyes flicker open again, this time they were staring at me.  
"Cody?" she whispered faintly.  
"Yeah it's me," hearing her voice made my voice crack, seeing her body lie there made me think I'd lost her. I didn't think I'd ever hear her speak again but I was so thankful that Phil text me.  
"Listen I'm going to take you to the hospital and you're going to tell me everything that's happened, alright?" I held her tightly in my arms and slowly stood up, we were half way up from the ground when I heard her gasp.  
"No we can't go to the hospital," she said, tears streaming down her face now. She has blood all over her face, that had no formed a new, cracked second skin.  
"Cody…" She hesitated, as if she was about to reveal something, something that I didn't want to hear.  
"Yes?" I looked deep into her eyes, she looked hurt, and angry.  
"This isn't the first time I've cut, if I go to the hospital, what am I going to tell them, that accidently cut myself with an extremely sharp razor, look – I'll bandage myself up, I am a doctor remember," hearing her say that made absolutely so sense to me, I slowly let go of her, and watched her limp towards a cupboard in which she pulled out what looked like at first aid box.  
Before I had said anything, she told me to go sit down, I watched her, as she gracefully cut out a bandage, she added some sort of ointment to her wound, and gently wrapped her wrist, what troubled me the most was knowing she had done this before, someone had hurt her so much that she kept doing it and doing it. She safety pinned the bandage, excusing herself as she walked towards the bathroom.  
5 minutes later and out came a fresh, smelling Maya, no blood, no tears, just a beautiful woman, who was hurting, she didn't sit next to me, but in fact opposite me, in a business like fashion.  
"Cody, tonight, was possible the worst nights of my life, and if you thought I had feelings for the Miz, well if he got hit by a truck right now I'd be the first one dancing on his grave, tonight I was humiliated in front of the entire WWE audience, I had cow blood and organs thrown all over me as a prank, normally if I was embarrassed publically I'd just cry about it and forget it the next day, but this really hit home, and I …" She looked traumatised, and it was obvious that it was hard fo her to reveal this information.  
"I resulted in using old tactics, that I used when I was a teenager, I don't wish to bring my past up on why I used to cut myself but, I was in a dark place when I got home, I didn't know how else to deal with it, i couldn't face anyone, and I don't think I ever will be able to."  
"And for this reason, I have decided to leave WWE and find a job elsewhere, maybe in a different town, city, state, country, somewhere no one knows who Maya Torres is." She looked like she had finished, and she had ultimately left me speechless. What was I supposed to say to that? I didn't want to think much of it, because of the state she was in.  
"I know this effects our future, and I know that it'll probably annoy you that I made this decision, but please put yourself in my position, I cannot deal with this shit anymore, I can't deal with them, and I appreciate you being here for me, but I can't live like this anymore, or else I probably will take my own life, and hopefully I will be successful." She had stood up and had come closer. She looked at, searching for an answer, but I didn't have one, I knew that this was a break up without it actually saying, "I'm breaking up with you." She_had _made up her mind, and she _was _ leaving.  
"And … the reason I was making you wait, to have sex … was because I'm a virgin." Now that was probably the most shocking thing I had heard all night.  
"No you're not, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" I almost screamed, which made her giggle, making me smile.  
"You're so perfect, how can you, or you never found the right guy or," her smile vanished, and I knew I shouldn't have said anything, for fucks sake Cody!  
"No it's just that, I believe we should only have sex once, and it should be with someone you really want to spend the rest of your life with, you should lose your virginity to that special someone that will never leave you and will always love you, I think we should all meet that one person, and know instantly that this is the person for me."  
"Did you think that about the Miz?"  
"I did, but not anymore."  
"Did you think that about me." I asked, already knowing the answer, and wanting to kick myself for even asking it, all I got was silence, and my mood quickly changed to becoming aggravated.  
"I'm so sorry Cody," sensing my sudden mood swing.  
"It's not like I didn't know," I couldn't look at her, I needed to get out of here.  
"Cody please don't hate my guts, we can still be friends please, you're one of the only genuine friends I've ever had," she grabbed my hands, holding them in her petite ones, she was on her hands and knees and looked like she was on the verge of tears. I took a second to look at her wrist, feeling a sense of rage and retribution.  
"Of course we can still be friends, but I'm going to finish Miz, I'm going to finish him, and I'm going to make him wish he was never born," and that was a promise, I made to Maya, and myself.  
"I love you Cody, but promise me one thing? You can beat the shit out of him, but please do it when I leave."  
"Deal." I smiled at her, feeling slightly better but then also extremely tired, I checked my watch 3:45am.  
"Maya, I'm gonna head on back to my room, I'm really tired," I got up from her sofa and pulled her into a hug, a long, snuggly hug that she needed, I felt her arms lock behind my back, squeezing me back.  
"Good night, and please don't do something like this again, you gave me a heart attack," I squeezed her one more time, before stepping out of her room. I let out a sigh of relief, and sorrow. I admit, maybe being her friend was a better move than becoming her boyfriend, but now she's leaving, and I can't do anything to stop it. I let out a huge yawn as I slopped down onto the bed, and hoping to get some shut eye.

Cody probably saved my life, and I was so grateful for that. I was forever in his debt. I was also glad that we cleared everything up yet I completely embarrassed and distraught that he found me like that. All I wanted to do was start my life over, and because of Miz all those feelings had come back tonight. The night played in my head as if I were watching myself, watching a loser bullied by the jocks and popular girls, it made me sick, so sick I just couldn't wait till the day I was out of the WWE Universe.  
I was feeling slightly fatigue, and decided to get some sleep, as I approached the bedroom, I heard a knock at the door. It was way past 4, and I debated on whether to answer it or not.  
"Who is it?" I called out.  
"It's erm, me Punk, Phil erm yeah," Yet again another surprise, one from Cody and one from, well Phil.  
"Come in the doors unlocked," I perched myself on the bed, and immediately shot up when I saw him. He was slightly intimidating, yet he had a charm about him, that no one could resist. He looked around until he finally saw me, when he came through the door his body wsa completely stuff but seeing me seemed to make it relax, his eyes softened with sympathy.  
"Did Cody come and see you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, erm, did you tell him to come see me or something?"  
"Yeah, you looked totally out of it, and I knew you were with Cody and I thought he'd be able to help." I was smiling inside, to think Punk, Phil even cared about me.  
"I'm not with Cody and no offence Punk but I'm surprised you even care this much to come see me personally, at this hour," that may have sounded slightly rude, but I was curious.  
"You didn't deserve what happened tonight, no one did, you have done absolutely nothing wrong and to be honest, I've been feeling slightly guilty, with what's been going on between us and everything, my storyline has people practically wanting to stab you to death, me nor any of us wanted that to happen, you just understand this is a job for us, we have to do this, I'm just really sorry this has made your life hell, and please call me Phil." Wow, I can't believe he's actually apologizing.  
"Thanks, I really appreciate this, but after tonight, I'm not coming back, I'm handing my 1 month resignation in tomorrow, I know that story line caused hell for me, but Mike was the one causing the real hell, and I just really need to get out of here as soon as possible. I can't stand it here any longer, but again thanks for the apology."  
"You're leaving?" Phil said, making me laugh, hysterically.  
"That's all you got from that?" I was still laughing, and Phil eventually joined in with me.  
"Yeah, I just, I can't do it anymore."  
"No way I can persuade you to stay?" He was pouting, oh my god CM Punk was pouting in my hotel room.  
"Nope, sorry." I felt bad, and I didn't even know why I was feeling bad.  
"Well, in that case, grab a cup of coffee and a bite to eat with me tomorrow?" Well that was totally unexpected.  
"You're joking right, I'm leaving in like a month," I scoffed.  
"Exactly, after seeing you tonight, in your costume, I thought WOW she looks hot, wish I could ask her out, and you're single and we obviously don't have enough time so yeah I'm asking you out."  
"Well don't you like seizing the day?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"After the night you've had I wanted to just comfort you and tell you everything's going to be okay so stop leaving me hanging and answer me," he was demanding but he looked incredibly hot.  
"Yes fine, fine!"  
"Cool catch you tomorrow!" he started bouncing up and down like a little kid, making me laugh again. He was about to leave and make his way out when I have no idea what came over me, "You wanna stay over and watch a film?!"  
He turned back around, with a cocky grin on his face, he took a while to answer me, until he eventually he spoke.  
"What did you have in mind?"


	10. Chapter 10

I heard a phone ring, just not my ring tone, it was beeping repeatedly which caused me to wake up from a sleepless night – I remembered not being alone, so I wasn't surprised to find Phil looking down at me as he spoke into his phone.  
"Yeah, gimme half an hour, I'll be there, yeah, later." He looked tired, yet this was how he always looked, he let out a yawn and gave me a shy smile.  
I remembered that we started watching Last House on The Left, I'd seen it before and it was a brilliant film, but Phil hadn't seen it, I don't remember finishing it, I did remember drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
"Morning sleepyhead," he said, brushing my hair out of my face.  
"Morning, did you sleep at all, oh my god did I like cling onto you while I was sleeping," I looked down to see some drool on his shirt, my eyes widened with embarrassment as I let go of his torso.  
"Sorry," I mumbled, not wanting to look him in the eye.  
"It's fine, I have more shirts, oh by the way you do know that you talk in your sleep," he was smirking at me, he lifted the duvet off himself, which led to a wafting of cold hair to hit my legs, causing me to hug the duvet more tightly.  
"No, I didn't," I occasionally had nightmares, but I never knew I talked, if anything I was surprised Eve never told me.  
"Who was on the phone?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.  
"Paul, he was at my door but he got worried when he heard no answer, probably thought I was jumped while at Mike's party, the idiot," he chuckled to himself, he ran his hand across his stubbly, he looked like he was deep in thought.  
"We still on for lunch?" I asked, hoping it was still on, I really could use the company if I was being honest.  
"Yeah sure, I'll knock on for you or you can give me a call when you're ready," giving me wink he opened the door and left.  
I let out a huge sigh, last night was not one of my favourite nights, it was disastrous, I was glad I had Cody and Phil here with me, but I knew if I stayed a second longer at that horrid place, knowing I could be bombarded by Miz at any time, I don't think I could cope. I felt like Cody was pissed off with me last night, one for breaking up with him and second for telling him that I was leaving – I was thankful for him finding me, and listening to me, but I was regretting it more and more, he may have been the wrong person to tell, seeing as I had never told anyone about me cutting before. I checked my phone for any messages, and it was from surprise surprise, Cody.  
_Call me when you see this, I really want to talk to you X  
- Cody Rhodes  
_It took me a minute to debate on this, I could feel an argument coming, yet I was curious as to what he wanted to say, eventually I ended up pressing the green phone button.  
2 rings and I heard him answer, "Hey you."  
"Hi Cody."  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, I didn't know whether he was referring to my wrist or my decision.  
"I'm fine." Biggest lie ever, and Cody knew it, but he didn't push it.  
"Cody?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Everything I said last night, still stands, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." I tried sounding confident but my voice slightly faltered.  
"I know, I figured, I saw Punk knock on your door last night, were you alright?"  
"Yeah he was just checking up on me," Cody was sounding irritated, and I got the impression that he thought I was lying to him right now, and that I may have dumped him for Punk.  
"Nothing happened, if that's what you're thinking," I spoke too quickly.  
"It's okay, if you are, I just want you to be honest," he now sounded hurt, angering me slightly.  
"Cody, you will be the first person to know if anything was going on, and if you must know we're having lunch today, friendly lunch, so yeah," what was with this guy, one minute he's sweet, sensitive and caring the next he's being snappy and irritable.  
"Right, friendly lunch," he spoke in a sarcastic tone.  
"GOODBYE CODY!" I screamed down the phone and smashed it on the floor, I watched the battery topple out and crashed myself onto the bed in frustration. He knew how I was feeling last night, he knew that I was feeling pretty low, how dare he act like this, and then I realised, that it was typical, a typical Maya day.

"So you and Maya huh?" I heard Cody huffing and puffing down the phone.  
"Woah, woah, what?" Like Punk didn't know  
"I saw you go into her room last night, I know you like her and you seem to be getting on her good side!"  
"Listen, she's a great girl, I never asked her out because you got there first, and to be honest it's not like I have a chance now since she's leaving," I had just finished a 5 mile run, I was sweaty, smelly and in a real need for a shower. I really did not need Cody's shit right now.  
"Right so you did like her then, you are trying to get into her pants then?!" What did Maya even see in this dufus?!  
"No, I'm straight edge remember, she's had a really shitty time at WWE, no thanks to me, or yourself or Mike and I feel really bad, I just want her last month to be good, I'm not trying to do anything, I'm being a good friend, and so should you, I'm taking her to lunch today," I could not believe I was doing this, "if you want you can come along, just so you know I'm not trying to pull anything, I respect her, and her decision, so should you."  
"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think she'd appreciate it, I just rang her, and well you can imagine how it went," he suddenly sounded very quiet, and if I wasn't wrong, embarrassed as well.  
"Look man, just don't give her a hard time, put yourself in her shoes, and the offer still stands if you want to come," I was a nice person, why the fuck was I a nice person again?  
"Thanks, but erm no thanks, erm bye, and sorry." The line went dead, I let out a deep sigh, Maya sure did carry a lot of baggage, but I knew there was more to the story. I couldn't help but notice a bandage on her arm last night. It led to so many questions in my head, I couldn't even sleep thinking about it, it was driving me nuts. But, I still felt as if she still didn't trust me.

I took a long shower, letting the water cascade over me, the water stung at my wrist but there was nothing like a good shower. I washed my hair thoroughly, coconut shampoo and passion fruit body wash, I felt fresh and squeaky clean. I knew my lunch plans with Phil weren't a date, but I still wanted to make an effort.  
I settled on some light denim jeans, a loose printed vest and some leather studded boots, I texted Phil to meet me at my room. I was still feeling pretty low and mine and Cody's ridiculous argument but I was feeling pretty shitty since last night. I was probably most glad that the stench of old meat had gone, I had to completely disinfect the bathroom at least 3 times.  
I heard a knock at the door, I grabbed my leather jacket and phone and opened the door to a fresh faced Punk.  
"Ready?" he asked, he took in my attire, as he did back at Mike's party, yet I tried not to act like I noticed. The walk to the elevator was silent, and so was the journey down the elevator. Silent yet there was tension, we kept giving each other stares when the other wasn't looking, even though we knew.  
"Cody rang me," I couldn't bear the silence any longer.  
"Yeah he rang me too, jealous little prick isn't he," he gave me a cheeky grin, knowing I'd agree even though I playfully slapped his arm.  
"Phil!" he gave me a glare until I gave in, laughing at his fake serious face, "He is, but he cares about me, and I appreciate it." I looked down at my feet.= awkwardly.  
"He's not the only one, I tried inviting him along with us, to prove nothing was going on between you and me," he said while rolling his eyes. I turned to look at him, shocked at the fact that he would think of inviting Cody over.  
"You, invited him, you, oh my god," I couldn't stop laughing, and he too joined along with me.  
"Yeah, I was trying to be the good guy, the more the merrier right," he said that, but I knew that was complete bullshit.  
"Yeah but you're glad that he didn't come right," the elevator bell rang and we made our way out of the building.  
"Well to tell you the truth, hell yeah!" he gave me a smile and I returned it. The restaurant was quiet and not too busy, I noticed a few people recognising Phil, but they made no further move by asking him for a photo or autograph, if anything they looked pretty scared.  
"I'm glad you agreed to this," Phil being the gentleman that he is, pulled the chair out for me.  
"You're great to hang out with," I told him, a waiter came rushing to our table, a notepad and pen shaking in his hand.  
"Would you like to order?" he asked, whimpering at the sight of Phil, I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he was terrified and Phil was loving every minute of it.  
He took a quick 30 second glance at the menu and dictated his order, "I'd like a coffee, decaf and … the grilled chicken with spice rice, thank you!" He handed the menu back to the timid waiter.  
"Erm, I'd like an ice tea and the green pasta salad, thank you! He doesn't bite by the way you can stop shaking," He gave me an awkward smile to me and then Phil, who gave him a stony, causing him to hurry off back into the kitchen.  
"You're a mean bastard you know that," I couldn't help but laugh, he was intimidating really.  
"Eh," he shrugged, laughing with me.  
"Phil I need a favour," I started, pondering on whether, he'll actually do it or not.  
"Shoot."  
"I was wondering if you could be the one that hands in my resignation in for me, I just really don't want to go back, knowing Miz will be there, Eve, all of them, I can't face them." His whole face changed, his smile turning into a sad stare, he chewed and played with his lip ring, I knew he was giving it some thought.  
A couple moments passed until he answered, "I don't want you leaving, I don't agree with it, but I have to respect it, I respect your decision, I'm just not happy with it, I want you to come to work with me on Monday, and I want you to hand it in yourself, because you have nothing to worry about, me and Cody have your back, and Mike has me to answer to now, I want you to be brave, brazen, bold like I know you are."  
Wow. He could really leave you speechless sometimes, I probably wouldn't mind spending my time with him and Cody, maybe not together in a 3 but certainly together in pair. I smiled, glad that someone had my back.  
"Okay, I trust you," the smile was returned back to me, until his eyes dropped down to look at my wrist, I rapidly threw it under the table, hoping that he wouldn't ask me what I knew he was going to ask.  
"Don't hide it, if you trust me, tell what you did," he gently got hold of my arm, and as if I was possessed I placed my arm back on the table.  
"Phil, it's really hard, I don't know, I mean I've only ever told one person, and I feel like he didn't really care," I kept looking at my foolish act that I did last night, the deep cut parallel to the one in my heart.  
"I want you to tell me, but I won't force you, I just want you to know, that I'm listening and that I trust you like you trust me, right? I want to help you, we don't have very long, but I really like you Maya." Those 5 words echoed in my brain, I was stunned, I felt my lips curl, baring my teeth.  
"I really like you too Phil," I looked up at him, but his face seemed to have changed, a snarling growl, his eyes narrow and full of hate. He wasn't looking at me, but someone who was behind me.  
"Phil, wha…" I cautiously turned to what he was looking at. Mike. He was here, with Maryse. I felt like my breath was stuck in my throat, I wanted to get out of here, as soon as possible, I couldn't be here, I turned back to my lunch date, only to realise, he wasn't sitting in his seat. Flashing my head back towards the "Awesome" one, I saw Phil storming his way towards their table.


	11. Chapter 11

"Phil get back here," I heard Maya shout behind me, I had to ignore her, rage had taken over me, seeing his little pretty smug face. Seeing his face last night after what happened with Maya made me want to smack it right off, I would either settle it in or outside of the ring, I knew Maya was too proud and timid to do anything herself, which was why I needed to sort Mike out, big time.  
"What you two did last night was disgusting, you should be ashamed, how fucking dare you even do that, Mike you attended a No Bullying Event like 3 months ago, are you fucking out of your mind!" The beginning of that sentence started off as an inside voice, and then led up to an amplified speech for everyone to hear.  
"We were just putting that bitch in her place, she deserved it, spreading rumours like that about me," Maryse spoke over Miz, she did her signature hand gesture at me, as I began to retort back I felt her behind me, Maya, I knew it was her, she smelt of coconut, and passion fruit, and before I could even get a word out, she grabbed hold of Maryse's wrist threw it out of harm's way and slapped her in the face, hard. The whole restaurant went silent, the clattering from the kitchen and the light murmur was deadly quiet. I didn't hold her back, she needed to do this, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miz shoot up from his seat, he pushed past me and got hold of Maya, throwing her onto the hard, cold marble floor.  
That sent me boiling over the edge, I got hold of Mike, lifting him above my head, I felt him struggling above me, but he needed this, he was asking for it. I threw him onto the fold up table, and gladly watched the table fold inwards, trapping him with all the cutlery, food and glasses.  
"Come on, lets get out of here," I held out my hand for Maya, and we left the restaurant. We walked a couple of blocks in silence, but if I wasn't mistaken, I seemed to notice Maya, her whole body had relaxed, as if some weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked like she was muttering to herself, I stared at her not even realising that I was, until she turned around noticing that I had.  
"God, I just want to go out and not have trouble follow us on the way," I heard her exclaim, a few passers by giving her strange looks.  
"You're telling me," I groaned in frustration as I realised it was about to rain, great.  
"Maya, what are you doing?" when I looked back down from the sky, I realised that she was no longer beside me but she was twirling and spinning on the side walk, letting the rain fall on her hair, her face, her clothes, the rain was warm, so she wasn't shivering or having goose bumps, so this was what Maya looked like when she let out her frustration. I couldn't deny that seeing her like that was a sight for sore eyes. She was beautiful, sexy, cute, interesting and mysterious. I pussied out and stood under a canopy, the view from where I was, was just fine.  
"You'll get pneumonia," I called out.  
"Pussay!" she screamed, a few teenagers walked past her sniggering at the word.  
"You've lost it you know!" I was so tempted to join her, probably not so much the twirling and dancing put to watch her up close. A few minutes past, and I noticed her cheeks change into a deep shade of red, blushing she ran back to me, giggling and grinning. It was rare seeing her like that.  
"Have fun?" I finally asked.  
"Yeah loads, I always used to do it when I was little," she revealed, I turned towards her, jokingly measured her with my hands, scaling up and down. She rolled her eyes and started laughing again.  
"Punk, where were you?" She let out a heavy sigh.  
I turned towards her, raising an eyebrow, "I'm right here."  
"No I mean, where were you, when I was feeling low and was alone, when we went along the Punk/Ryback scandal and I was the one defending you, you knew how people were treating me, what happened then?" I turned to look at her, she was still smiling, but it was just different, it was fake, and I knew that question needed answering.  
"Maya, I heard what people were saying behind your back, about you, being an amateur, and you couldn't do anything, you were just hiding behind your sister all the time…"  
"Nothing new then," she cut back in, she let out a bitter laugh, I couldn't help but feel a huge pang of guilt.  
"It angered me, but Paul said that if I befriended you, then …"  
"You'd be treated like a loser like me," she finished the sentence, although, I wouldn't have used those words.  
"He said that no one would have my back and I know what I did was inexcusable …"  
"Phil, Punk, I understand, look, I don't want you hanging out with me out of pity," she turned to me, hurt and sadness in her eyes, she didn't want to know the truth, but she asked for it. Damn it, I should've lied, I don't know avoided the question, she was just getting hurt every minute or every day, over and over repeatedly.  
"What happened at Miz's party, was the last straw, I don't care if I lose my friends or something happens within the company, I just can't see you get treated like this, no one deserves it and…"  
"I'm used to it Punk." She cut in again, solemnly looking down at her feet.  
"Phil, you can call me Phil, and no one should ever get used to it, it's hideous, I just don't get it Maya, you're a wonderful human being," I tucked in a strand of wet hair behind her ear.  
"Clearly not, but Phil, thanks for lunch and everything, you're a great guy, I know you're trying to make me feel better but I'm just not worth it," before I had a chance to answer, I watched her run back out into the rain, and back to the hotel, the rain cascading harder more and more, dark clouds forming over, a storm was coming.

I had no idea where me and Phil stand, he tells me I'm wonderful and then reminds me of the loser I have always been, it was my fault for asking the question – in hindsight I did already know what the answer was, he didn't want to damage his reputation and he shouldn't, he's the best in the world. It didn't bother me if I was being honest, he was a great friend but, not for long. I took an early flight out to Milwaukee, where the Monday's Raw was being held and gave my resignation in, I didn't need Phil or Cody or anyone handing it for me. Mr McMahon didn't ask for my reason of leaving, deep down he knew, he probably heard about what was going on with me, but like everyone else, chose to ignore it. I was practically counting down the days now.  
I had even begun searching for new jobs online, first I searched in different towns, then cities, then states and then it hit me, why didn't I just start completely fresh, in a new country. I settled on looking at England, I applied to a few that were based in London, Liverpool and Manchester.  
"Going somewhere?" It was Miz, I didn't even had to turn around, that jeering voice, once seductive and deep, that gave me goosebumps, and I hated to admit it, but it still did. I didn't turn around, and chose to ignore him, act like I didn't hear him.  
"OI, I'm talking to you!" He spun me around, almost making me topple off my chair, his large hands grabbed my arms, I was shaking uncontrollably, it was as if I couldn't breathe. I wanted to scream, and shout, and cry but I just stared at his face, frightened on what he'd do to me, what he would say.  
"I can't believe you slapped Maryse in the face, you fucking fat bitch, the sooner you're out of here, the better, god if you just died right now, I guarantee you no one would care, no one would give a shit, I hope you liked our little Halloween prank, it was bloody well good, and you know what, you did have it coming, spreading rumours like that about Maryse."  
"Mike I.."  
"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME MIKE YOU DUMB BITCH!" He screamed, saliva spraying my face, I was now hyperventilating, and sweating just under his touch. I probably wouldn't have minded dying there and then, his fingers were squeezing me tighter and tighter, I was afraid I would be cut off from circulation.  
"Please let me go," I was sobbing, and I felt Mike's grip loosen, he still had that hatred stare, he backed away still huffing and puffing.  
"The sooner you're out of here, the better remember that," he repeated himself, poking at my chest, he was right, to be honest, the sooner I was out of here, the better it would be, for me, and for them. I would be out of Miz's hair, and Miz would be out of mine, I wouldn't have to deal with strange feelings that I felt with Cody _and_ Phil. I let out a couple more sobs, until I splashed my face with water – I just hoped that these last 3 weeks would be easy, and that wouldn't run into him again, or Maryse for that matter.

"What were you doing in Maya's office?" I was on my way to Maya's office, when I saw Mike exit the room, as soon as I questioned him, a grin grew on his face, causing my hands to ball into a fist.  
"I'm not going to ask you again!" I asked again, menacingly.  
"Just reminding her that she can leave whenever she wants. Because she's not wanted here," he wasn't afraid of me, he wasn't afraid to tell the truth, he left me standing and I immediately rushed to her room. She had her back turned away from the door, she was using her laptop with one hand and had a tissue in the other.  
"Maya, are you okay?" My voice barely a whisper. She turned her, her dark hair swaying around, her face lit up as I noticed her eyes were red and puffy.  
"Cody! I haven't seen you in ages, I hope you're not still mad with me," she pouted at me, god it was a sexy pout, but I smiled back, sincerely. I had missed her company, and I was a huge dick those couple of days ago, but I knew that I didn't have very long left, she was definitely leaving, I couldn't change that, Punk couldn't change that, and Mike certainly couldn't change that, she denied that she had feelings for him, that they were now gone, but he was her first love, she even admitted it, and you never forget your first love.  
"No of course not, I've missed you, and I wanted to know how you've been since … that night," his voice grew quieter, his face grew paler.  
"Are you asking if I .. cut again, the answer's no, but I've been okay, lunch with Phil was eventful, I wished I never went if I'm being honest, we ran into you know who and well, Phil sorted him out but, we had a chat afterwards, I don't know, i might have been over dramatic," she was waffling on, but I still listened to every word, it took forever for her to open up, but when she did, you wouldn't mind listening for hours.  
"Knock knock!" I peered around Maya, knowing exactly who it was just by voice, Punk, I hesitated, not knowing whether to speak or not, his gaze darted from mine to Maya's back to mine, then Maya's.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hi," he had a sad expression on his face, not jealousy or envy as he saw me standing in the room, his face was apologetic and immediately I knew that Maya would've have mentally forgiven him whatever he had done just by his face.  
"I should go," I was on my way out the door, when Punk spoke.  
"No, no it's alright, we can all be here, I'm sure Maya doesn't mind," Phil turned to look at Maya, who returned a sheepish smile to both of us.  
"Not at all boys, i could use the company," she pulled Punk in and closed the door, we both exchanged nods and sat down, we were both in our ring gear, which I knew made Maya blush every time, she was so turned on by it, she wouldn't stop staring at our crotches.  
"Guys, I handed in my resignation," she turned to look at us both, she apprehensive and she knew neither of us wanted this. I finally came to terms with it, we had broken up but, she was still one of my closest friends after Damien.  
"Did Vince say anything?" Punk asked, the question lingered in my head also.  
"Erm no, but I'm waiting for a response, I actually requested that I don't have the month where I'm supposed to go to work, but I know that's not going to happen, I mean, I wouldn't mind going to Smackdown for this one last month or something, I don't know, I babbling," me and Punk both laughed at the same time, we both watched her whirl round and give us evil looks. She turned her monitor on, and Raw had started with Michael and Jerry opening the show, me and Damien were scheduled for a tag team match with the Team Hell No, whereas if I can remember, the Rock and CM Punk where supposed to have some feud.  
"Listen I better be going, Damien will get mad," I got up, giving Maya a tight squeeze before I left, I nodded Punk goodbye and was out the door warming up before our match.

"Maya I'm sorry about the way we left things, I am genuinely sorry, you have to know that," I muted her television and turned towards her, her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around me, embracing a hug that she seemed to have needed.  
"It's okay Phil, I just needed to know the truth," before I had a chance to answer there was a knock at the door. We both swivelled round to see who it was, Vince.  
"Maya, I've looked over your resignation, and well, I can't let you not go to work for a month, but if you're unhappy with working on Raw then you either have two choices, you can finish your month on Smackdown, or NXT."


	12. Chapter 12

"I want an answer by tomorrow morning," Vince left, me and Phil were stunned, that was probably not what I was expecting. I walked around the room for a couple of minutes, I felt Phil's eyes bore into me, I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't risk running into Miz again, I didn't want to feel this way, wanting to be physically sick or inflict pain on myself.  
I finally turned to Phil, I squared my shoulders and cleared my throat, "I've made a decision, and I'm sticking to it, so you can't change my mind."  
"What is it?" he said, his voice strong yet a hint of anxiousness.  
"I'll do 2 weeks at NXT and a final week on Raw," that seemed to relax Phil as he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't look to overly joyed about the fact that I chose NXT over Smackdown however, I planned to stay on Raw for the last week, plus it was my birthday, I could treat him and Cody to a meal or something, I would then tell them both that I planned on moving to England as part of my future plans.  
"Well if you're okay with it, then I guess I'm okay with it, just talk to Cody as well yeah," he rubbed my arms, warming me up inside.  
"You seem to have changed your mind about Cody," I said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, well he's a great guy," Phil replied, I couldn't help but beam at his sudden change of attitude, I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his stubbly cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his eyes widen with shock for about a second, until he closed his eyes and wrapped his huge arms around me. When I stopped he turned towards me, grinning his cheeky grin, I didn't really know what was happening, I felt all these feelings just bubbling inside of me, same feelings I felt when I was alone with Cody, but they sent shivers down my spine, I sort of wanted to grab his face and kiss him, just to find out if those feelings meant something.  
He noticed something was going on in my head as he waved his hand in front of my face, "Earth to Maya? Hello?"  
I snapped out of it and looked down at my feet, squirming under his touch, "Sorry," I squeaked.  
"It's fine, look I've got to go, but erm, how about we catch a movie tonight? Order some takeout?" he suggested, I was all up for the idea, and quite frankly, couldn't wait.  
"Yeah sure, meet me here, yeah?" I walked him out the door and wished him good luck, I couldn't help but notice how great his ass looked. Bubble butt.  
I waited round for Cody, it must've been about 10 minutes until I heard cheering, whooping and the start to Cody's entrance song. I felt my lips curl upwards into a smile, a smile that wouldn't go away that just got bigger and bigger – I saw Cody and Damien turn around the corner to go into the lockers. I ran up to them and flung myself at them both, they were sweaty and boiling but they returned the hug back.  
"Maya we won!" Damien and Cody both grabbed me, kissing me all over, wet and sloppy, I couldn't help but giggle at them both.  
"WOOOOO!" I screamed with them, they looked so happy, I knew the main reason why I came to see Cody was to tell him about where I was going for the next 2 weeks, but this was one of his first matches that he's won in a long time, I couldn't ruin that for him. I'd tell him later, maybe, soften the blow perhaps.  
"Maya, what's up, you're like in a whole other world?" Cody asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Maybe I'll just tell him now, before he finds out sooner or later.  
"Cody, I've been transferred to NXT for 2 weeks, but on my last week I'll be on Raw and I'll still be able to spend tie with you on my birthday and yeah," to my relief, he reacted the same way as Phil, I let out a deep sigh and congratulated him one last time. He certainly looked disappointed but I watched him join Damien back into the changing rooms – I felt as though he was slowly giving up on me, firstly it was when I was his girlfriend, but now it was as his friend. It wouldn't matter I thought, I was making a fresh new start, I was just feeling slightly nervous, NXT was a completely new environment with completely new people. It was better than Smackdown seeing as I would still run into the Miz – let's not forget he was a must see. I had nothing to do, just time to kill – so I made my way towards Vince's office and hoped he would compromise with my decision.

"You ready to go?" Phil asked, making me jump. I had begun packing a few bits and bobs for me to put in my new office at NXT, it turns out that Vince didn't know what was going on between me and the rest of the Superstars, I didn't want to rat Mike out, it would just cause him to chase me down and say something horrible.  
"Yeah, yeah," I grabbed my bag and locked the office.  
"You were great tonight," I beamed at him, he was so good at his job and to be honest he looked like he needed to hear it.  
"You watched?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course I watched, you're brilliant and you know it's like I'm in the crowd watching you, because I never know what's going to happen," I told him, we got into my car and I drove back to the hotel.  
"I know right," he spoke in his CM Punk voice, winking at me.  
"Cody tells me that Miz came to your office…" his tone suddenly turning serious.  
"Yeah, what else did he say?" my mood turning sour, for god's sake what was it with those two, constantly talking about that guy, I just wished that people forgot about him or something.  
"Nothing, I just want to know if he did anything to you," my hands loosened our grip on the wheel, feeling a pang of guilt.  
"No, it's alright, you don't need to save the day and be the hero, but thank you," I squeezed his hand, letting him know that I was sorry for snapping at him.  
"Bitch, I'm the Batman!" he lifted his shirt, showing me a batman buckle on his belt. A laugh burst from my lips, he was such a nerd!  
"If you're the Batman, then I'm the Joker," we had reached the hotel, I parked the car and we both made our way towards the entrance.  
"Right yeah, you're so totally badass," he joked and pushed me into the doorman, my face squashed against his chest. From afar I heard Phil let out a hearty laugh. Quickly apologizing to the doorman, I ran past the reception and pushed him into the glass door that led outside to the outdoor activities. I sprinted away from him as fast as I could, giggling when I saw him approach, I past the tennis and badminton courts and was eventually led to the swimming pool. It was a dead end.  
"You know where this is going," I heard Phil's voice, menacingly laughing behind. I turned around to see that he was barely and inch away from my face. Phil was one of those people that if he stared at you, you'd forget how to even talk, walk or breathe. Before I knew it, he had lifted me off the ground bridal style, I struggled furiously in his heavily tattooed arms, knowing that it was no use and within a matter of seconds, I was screaming as I plunged through the cool deep water. Luckily the water was deep as the impact that Phil had thrown me in sent me reaching the bottom of the pool – I decided to hold my breath and stay a little longer to fool him. I was pretty good at this, and moments later I saw another figure diving his way through the water to find me. He reached down and I grinned, he hadn't even bothered to take his shoes off, he did however manage to tear his t-shirt off. I swam back to the surface, feeling Phil tug at my legs, however I managed to break free. My silk blouse had clung to me revealing my bra, a deep red blush formed at my cheeks as I saw Phil bob back onto the surface. He splashed me in the face, and I did the same, this went on and on until he grabbed my wrists. We were both laughing and out of breath from the splashing but now the water flow had stopped, and all I could hear were mine and his panting. If this wasn't sexual tension, I didn't know what was. He looked perfect, he always looked perfect, I had no idea what came over me, but I pressed my lips against his, soft and wet, I felt his cool lip ring against my mouth. I knew at first it surprised him, but he soon savoured the taste and introduced his tongue. I grabbed hold of the back of his neck, and deepened the kiss, the water now swaying slowly around us, I wrapped my legs around his torso and felt his arms travel down my back. Eventually we let go, panting heavily into each other's faces. We looked at each other, and grinned. We were craving it for so long, his whole face beamed at me, and flung my arms, pulling him into a hug.  
I knew, 100% that this was not the right thing to do as it would potentially damage out future, as well as the fact that I doubt we were ever going to have a future. I let go of him and made my way out of the pool, shivering at the contact of the cold night air on my skin. He followed suit and instructed me to lift my arms above my head, raising my eyebrows I did it without hesitation. He grabbed his In Punk We Trust t-shirt and put my arms through the t-shirt arm holes, it smelt just like him and his scent now clung to me, I popped my head underneath the head hole and inhaled deeply, I heard Phil's hearty laugh crisp and clear.  
I popped back up, grinning at him, "Thank you for the t-shirt."  
"You're going to need something to remind you of me while you're off on NXT," he smiled sadly, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. I too, was going to miss him for 2 weeks, and I couldn't help but feel down about it, I just didn't want him to know that I was worried about my first day there.  
"About that movie then," he started, changing the subject quickly.  
"Yeah, how about, Batman Begins," I suggested.  
"No way, The Dark Knight is so much better," he retorted back. The conversation went all the way up to his hotel room, he changed into some spare clothes and we both made our way to my room, I changed into some fresh new pj's, we eventually agreed on The Dark Knight Rises.  
"The people at NXT are really cool," Phil sat on my bed, munching on some popcorn, he was watching me pack, since I booked a flight for Chicago, where the next episode of NXT was being held.  
"Have you met any of them?" I asked him, while folding some of my clothes.  
"No but, I've heard?" his voice going slightly high pitched, kudos to him for sussing out that I was afraid of how the NXT Superstars would react towards me.  
"You're impossible you know that…" I finally packed in the last of my stuff, underwear's and toiletries, and joined Phil on the bed. He stretched his arm over my shoulder and huddled me in closer, I wrapped my arm around his stomach, and before I knew it, I fell into a dreamless sleep on Phil's shoulder.

"Maya, Maya wake up, come on, I'll drive you to the airport," my eyes flickered open to see a fresh faced Punk towering over my face, he drew back the curtains just like a mom would do when she's telling you to get up for school. The light was painfully blinding and for once, I thought about not getting up from bed.  
"I'm going to take you to the doctor if you carry on drooling on me," I heard Phil from the bathroom, laughing when I crawled over to shut the curtains.  
"I'm sorry I'm disgusting," I pouted, he sat on the bed and waited for me to get ready, I grabbed the clothes I laid out last night and made my way towards the bathroom.  
"Shut up beautiful," he shouted from the bedroom, instantly making me smile while I brushed my teeth. This was it, I was going to end my final chapter at WWE, I was glad, I really was, I even had a reply to one of my job applications.  
After a quick shower, I came out, and saw Phil sitting in the same place I saw him when I went into the bathroom.  
"You ready?" He got up from the bed, and got hold of my suitcase.  
"Yeah, I just want to get Cody, if that's okay," I looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't mind.  
"Yeah sure," he smiled, genuinely and made his way out the door, "I'll be down in the lobby, be quick hun." He left, and I made my way towards Cody's room – I knocked a couple of times until I got a response.  
"Who is it?" he called out.  
"Maya," I replied.  
"Oh, erm, one minute," I heard someone else's voice in there, which made me even more curious as to why he took so long to answer.  
Eventually he opened up, he was topless, and his joggers were on backwards, I peered outside and saw some lace underwear, he looked round and saw exactly what I was looking at.  
"You hooked up with someone?" I asked, grinning, he must've thought I was really mad, or something. This was cute, he needed someone, I wasn't what he was looking for so.  
"Yeah erm, yeah, I'm sorry I never told you but it was just spur of the moment type thing," he was growing redder and redder after every word he spoke.  
"Look, I'm glad you did, it doesn't bother me, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the airport with me, say a fina goodbye," I didn't even need answer as I saw him run back into his room, pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing his jacket, I even saw who the lucky lady was, Kelly. She briefly nodded at me after Cody explained to her where he was going.

"I was going to get a search party out for you," Phil said, exasperated that I took so long.  
"Well, if you must know, Cody was all embarrassed because he wasn't alone with his room," I giggled, watching Cody's face turn a shade of tomato again.  
"With who, Damien?" Phil joked, putting my suitcase in the boot of a cab, out of the corner of my eye I saw Cody mocking Phil, making me laugh at both of them. The drive to the airport was quiet, Cody and Phil kept looking at each then at me, then outside and back at me. I tried not to look at the both in the eye, it would be impossible and I would look stupid but I couldn't face the questions, "Are you happy," "Do you know what you're doing?" "Are you sure this is what you want?" Thank goodness the ride was short. This time Cody carried my suitcase, there wasn't as many people as I thought there would be, a few people recognised the two face faces that were walking next to me, but they ignored them for now. I checked in my suitcase, which meant that it was time to say goodbye.  
I opened my arms wide, wider than usual, inviting them both to hug me, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry and if I wasn't mistaken, I heard Cody sobbing slightly, which immediately set me off.  
"2 week will fly by," Phil said, wiping on of my tears.  
"Yeah, what he said," Cody sniffled, I let out a choked laugh, giving them a peck on each other's cheek. I walked away, and carried on crying, I couldn't believe I was getting this emotional, I couldn't believe I had two guy friends when a couple of days I was contemplating whether to end my life or not. I turned back to see them, still there, waving me goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and favs, you're all really cute and I really appreciate it, love you all, typing them as fast as I can, got a big surprise soon :)**

My first week at NXT made me question why I never applied for a job there before, I genuinely loved it, I had made friends with Britani, Jake and Matt. I had never met an awesome group of people before in my life. At first they asked me about my relationship with CM Punk, I decided to avoid the fact that we kissed on our last night before I left but it turns out that there main inspiration to become a wrestler had come from CM Punk – they didn't judge me and they didn't question my role at the WWE, they just let me get on my job and for the first couple of days I'd question whether it was all real. Whether they were taking the mick – but they were awesome.  
"I can't believe you're leaving next week!" Paige exclaimed, she had suffered a bad fall and was sent to physiotherapy for the whole first week I had come, she didn't seem to trust the physiotherapists as soon as her session ended with the professionals she would immediately come and see me.  
"Neither can I, if I'm being honest," I told her.  
"Ow, easy!" I had accidently pushed her leg too far back, almost colliding her knee to her face.  
"I'm not a physiotherapist, damn I should get paid more for this," I muttered quietly under my breath.  
"Okay cheeky, you're just really good at your job, and you're really cool," she giggled.  
"Glad someone think so," I joked to myself.  
"Why? What do you mean?" she questioned me.  
"It doesn't matter," I motioned her to flip onto the other side so I could work on her back muscles.  
"It does, oh my god you should be a masseuse, wow!" she groaned, making me roll my eyes.  
"Wow, a doctor, physiotherapist and a masseuse, looks like I'm doing well for myself!" I chimed.  
"You've avoided the question," she said in a sing-song voice, damn she could be really annoying sometimes.  
"Let's just say I had a hard time working at WWE, not everyone is nice, I don't really want to name names," I thought about what I just said, I was still protecting that bastard, and I had no idea why, Paige mentioned that she had a sort of thing for Miz, but she was too shy to talk to him when he came a couple of weeks ago.  
"Oh my god really, they're so bad you moved to _here_?!" Extremely emphasising on the here.  
"There's nothing wrong with here, not everyone's a dick, I've met 2 really great people, they're nice and I really want you to meet them at some point," I suggested, Phil and Cody both wanted organised a birthday meal before I turned up for my last week on Raw, and I asked them to book 3 more seats for me. If I wasn't mistaken, I heard a hint of anxiousness when he asked if I was sure that I wanted 3 more seats, either because I had met someone or because I had made new friends that would cause me to forget about him.  
"Yeah sure, I'd love to meet them, I mean I still can't believe that there are only 2 people, it just baffles me," it was as if she was talking to herself, she did that often. Paige was unlike someone I had never met before, she really was the Anti-Diva and I thought for a moment that she was exactly Phil's type, he said that she was overrated but I reminded him that this was exactly Mike's attitude towards him. She was exceptional in the ring and I was convinced that if I did play matchmaker with Phil and Paige then she would give him a run for his money. I saw a lot of him in her, and it wasn't like I had forgot about our passionate kiss in the pool, I just didn't want to hurt Phil when I left, I wanted someone to be there for him, and I really hoped that it was Paige.  
"It's for my birthday meal so, you know."  
"Will Eve be there?" she asked, causing me to snort.  
"I don't even think she knows that I'm leaving," I said, watching her mouth drop in shock.  
"You mean, your sister's one of those…"  
"Dicks, yeah," I quickly answered the question for her, knowing she was feeling awkward about answering it in the first place.  
"Doesn't it bother you, your own sister treating you like that?" I had asked myself that question louds of times, we were just not good sisters, I didn't even think I was related to her it was, impossible for someone to hate their own sister that much, it was something I was never able to comprehend.  
"I got used to it," that was the truth.  
"What about when you go home?" she asked, eyeing me carefully.  
"I don't go home," watching her jaw drop for the second time.  
"Do you mind if we change the subject?" I asked urgently.  
"Yeah sure sorry for the 20 Questions," she apologised turning a slightly pink.  
"It's alright, you're all done by the way, you really should be able to wrestle by now, with all the double physiotherapy," I joked, knowing she was so eager to get back in the ring.  
"You mean I can again on Wednesday?!" her eyes grew wide with excitement.  
"Well the new doctor will give you answer for that but I guarantee that you will be," her face immediately turning into a scowl, she didn't question me further but we headed for a night in with the other guys.

"Come on get up, we need to get ready and buy you that outfit for tonight," I screamed down Paige's ear, she mumbled something but I wasn't quite able to work out what she said.  
The further on we got to my birthday, the more she kept trying to make excuses to not go, I didn't give in and her lamest excuse was that she had nothing to wear.  
"I want you to be down in the lobby in exactly 30 minutes, no excuses!" I waggled my finger at her like a mother usually would. I grabbed my bag and jacket and made my way towards the breakfast buffet.  
I was greeted by the NXT Stars shouting "Happy Birthday" a couple of cards and chocolate's from Jake and Matt who said that they couldn't wait for my birthday meal tonight. I settled down for some coffee and a slice of toast while texting Phil and Cody, they were flying out this afternoon when they said that they had a couple of surprises for me when they go here. We were in California and even though we were in the middle of December, it was extremely warm, I had even risked wearing a vest.  
"I'll just have a brew and we can go," Paige was so jealous when I told her I was moving to Manchester, it's not like she was from there but she was missing her home country, she didn't even have a spare minute to take a day flight to visit her family. Even though she settled from some English Tea, she did have 2 scones with a heavy dose of strawberry jam and cream, damn how did she stay so skinny? She hardly ever worked out, that was probably since she suffered that injury while I was here but she even admitted it.  
She cleared her plate and we made our way to the mall, she told me that she wasn't much of a shopper and she hardly had anything good to wear except probably ripped jeans and a band-tee vest but Cody told me that the surprise would be better if we didn't dress up. So instead we both decided to find something cute, casual and dressed down seeing as I didn't have an outfit that suited this category.  
We had gone through a numerous amount of stores, searching for the perfect outfit, H&M, Urban Outfitters, a few designer stores since we had saved enough money before hand and had nothing to spend it on but it wasn't until the 12th store we'd entered, we both found something that we loved. A peter pan collared dress, white collar and with a pale pink skirt, it was simple and girly and I absolutely loved it. Paige found a plain black corset tight dress but she said that she would wear it with some tights and biker boots with a leather jacket, definitely the perfect biker chick. All bought and had a few couple of dollars to spend we got a light lunch and made our way back to the apartment so we could get changed.  
"So what are you friends called the ones that organised this?" Paige asked while colouring in her eyebrows.  
"Phil and Cody," I wasn't sure if she knew that I was talking about CM Punk since she wasn't freaking out. I was already dressed up, I put on some lace patterned pumps, flat and a laced waistcoat, I grabbed a jacket in case it got cold.  
Phil had texted me just as Paige slipped on her boots, she was finally ready and we made our way down to the lobby, waiting for the guys, apparently they had already met, and Phil seemed to like them and was glad they were taking care of me. I trusted them both but I didn't want Matt and Jake knowing about the rough time I had at Raw.  
As soon as I saw Phil I ran up towards his squeezing his neck, the force pushing him back slightly, when I let go I ran towards Cody, wrapping my arms around his toned body, they both looked completely different but they both looked extremely hot. When I turned around I saw Paige's face, her jaw dropping to the ground, she was stuck to the spot, I could feel Cody chuckling in my ear, I had told him that Paige had a slight crush on him, and it was now evidently clear.  
Phil on the other hand took no notice of her weird attitude and struck his hand out, grinning at her when she took a step back.  
"Paige, what the fuck are you doing?" I whispered sharply at her, she turned towards me scowling that I failed to mention that Phil was in fact CM Punk.  
She immediately snapped out of it when she placed her hand in his and shook it without changing her facial expression. Her lip ring mirrored his and Phil immediately noticed it just as she was playing with it nervously, I didn't want to seem like I was staring but I noticed that he took time to drink in her attire. He was impressed.  
After a few minutes of awkward ogling at each other, we made our way towards a limousine that the two boys had hired, if Paige was fangirling way before she even met Phil but Jake and Matt were even more ecstatic to meet them, they were practically bouncing off the roof of the limo, firing questions about the GTS and what is was like to wrestle with Damien, what it's like to be the WWE Champ and part of the Tag Team Champions. Although Phil and Cody looked flattered, I knew only too well that they were proud and smug that they met two fans that admired them so much. As for Paige, her pale skin was no longer milky but burning red and she didn't dare look at Phil, or even Cody, she had mentioned a couple of times that he thought that he wasn't a good wrestler but he should be lucky that's he's so hot.  
We arrived at pizzeria, it was rustic, authentic and I loved it. I specifically asked them that they could book anywhere except nothing big, fancy and extravagant, we had passed so many rich and exquisite places and I was so glad that the limo pulled out here. I think everyone in that limo knew just how much I loved pizza and how I was going to stuff my face with as much food as possible.  
We were seated and ready to order, Cody recommended that we don't drink unless we know that we were not going to get drunk but the surprise that they had in sotre for us would be better enjoyed sober, obviously Phil gave us the straight edge lecture, which I was fully converted to, but Cody and Jake rolled their eyes, while Paige and Matt watched him talk in awe. We looked at the menu and ordered a Vegetarian Hot for me, Phil and Matt, while the rest ordered Meat Feasts. The atmosphere in general was amazing, I was so happy that everyone got on so well, we were all connected and it made me think that it was because of me, really. Not trying to sound big headed but for once in my life I was happy with how things were going, so smoothly and without any fuss or hassle. The conversation led from my obsession with pizza and my weird eating habits, to the place and how awesome it is, to all our interests in general, everyone was still getting to know each other and by the end of the meal we were playing dares on each other and the staff.  
"Paige I dare you to go wet willy that waiter of there," Phil whispered quietly while pointing at a young teenager who was cleaning one of the tables. Paige was fearless and without any hesitation did it, we all screamed with laughter at the poor boy as we watched him squirm in disgust, the owner of the restaurant didn't seem to mind as he was a massive fan of WWE. He even brought out the birthday ice-cream special, singing Happy Birthday to me in Italian before we left for the surprise Cody and Phil had for me. I told them that I didn't like cake, so it was no hassle buying me one.  
The boys said that we could just walk to where we needed and that it would be better seeing as we needed to have a fully digested stomach. The walk was at least 20 minutes but we still carried on our game of dares.  
"Maya I dare you to walk into that fancy restaurant and just scream at the top of your lungs," when I turned to look at it, I saw that it wasn't bust but it wasn't exactly dead, I hesitated but wanting that adrenaline rush feeling, I ran past doorman, flung the second door open and screamed like there was no tomorrow. Everyone looked at me, some had looked like they had pissed themselves while others looked in disgust as if they would've had a heart attack. When I turned back to the rest of the gang some of them lay howling on the floor, crying as they couldn't breathe from all the laughing.  
"Come on I wanna see my surprise," I whined.  
"It's just round this corner," Cody replied, winking at me. Feeling hyper and giddy I raced past them to see what the grand finale was. It was the entrance to Six Flags, but underneath the humungous lettered sign, I saw a banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANNER, HOPE YOU HAVE A BLAST!" In bold capital letters.  
"We booked it, for the night, just for you," Phil said, Cody grinning at me. This was amazing, it was impossible yet possible. I sort of wanted to cry but I just couldn't contain my excitement. I kissed them both and screamed when the other 3 returned, there jaws dropping at the expense that they spent on me for my birthday. I couldn't believe that all of it was for me, the sacrifice, and the kindness they shed on me.  
"I love you guys," I beamed.  
"I love you too," Phil and Cody replied in unison.  
"Yeah, yeah I love you too, now let's open the fucking gates," Matt screamed, interrupting the sweet moment, but it made us laugh. Usually theme park resorts had lines that made you wait for at least 2-3 hours, but here it wasn't even 2-3 seconds, we had unlimited access to anywhere. Me and Paige painfully admitted that we had never been to Six Flags, each time I was offered something had always came up, and Paige being from England only had access to Blackpool and Alton Towers, which I hear is good anyway.  
We first ride on X², which was memorable as all I could ehar from Cody and Paige was "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAARGH!"and "I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"I'd recommend Tatsu, it's like second best after X²," Phil spoke while pointing at an orange coloured rollercoaster, after getting off the best ride in rollercoaster heaven,  
"Let's go," Paige said still shaking as we ran hand in hand, rushing to the empty carriages. I couldn't even believe I just went on a rollercoaster during winter season.  
" It's a lot like Nemsis at Alton Towers," Paige piped up as we were sat up, tightly secured into our seat facing the ground, our feet out of sight. We were travelling upwards, slowly, slowly; it was as if we were flying at 3 mph, until we reached the peak of the orange nightmare. Plunging straight down, we were zooming past the whole of the amusement park, the screams of Jake, Cody and Phil rang in my ears, as well as my own screams. We souring so fast I thought we would eventually fly off, it was incredible. I felt Paige's grip tighten I thought I was going to lay an egg when we went passed the loop that was definitely the scariest bit. Behind me I could hear Matt yell, "GET ME OF THIS FUCKER!"I couldn't make my mind up, did I want to get off or not, it was as if I felt weightless.  
"Tatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," I felt the ride slowing down, I could feel my hair all over my face. We rode at least 7 more rides until we decided to call it a night.  
We got to the limousine, I stopped Phil and Cody from getting in and gave them both a hug.  
"This was the best birthday of my life, thank you so much for organising this, I don't think you understand how grateful I am," I looked at them both, with pure love in my heart.  
"You deserve the best," Cody spoke first, smiling a tooth grin at me. He was perfect and no one could deny that.  
"We wanted this birthday to be the best one you'll ever remember," Phil said, squeezing my hand tightly, also another perfect man.  
"I'm a lucky girl, I really do love you guys, you do know that you didn't have to do this," I said, playfully squashing their faces with my fingers.  
I let go and watched the both of them turn to each other and grinned, "We know."


	14. Chapter 14

That night was brilliant. I went to bed feeling the happiest I had ever felt, I felt spoilt but in a good way, like every girl should feel, Phil had taken Paige to her hotel room, apparently he tucked her in but she asked him to stay, still sticking to his straight edge rules, they just cuddles but Paige told me they talked all night. Phil made it clear that there was something happened between me and him had but he wasn't sure what it meant – and to be honest I felt exactly the same. Paige said she felt amazing after that night and I couldn't help but feel like cupid. Matt and Jake went off to their separate rooms however I let Cody stay at mine, we had so much catching up to do it was unreal.  
I remembered the conversation we had that night.  
_"So, tell me what happened between you and Kelly?" I asked, we lay next to each other but it was a king sized bed, Paige did a lot of kicking when she was asleep.  
"I don't think you want to hear this, it might hurt your feelings," he turned towards me cautiously.  
"Go on, I won't mind, I was a bad girlfriend." It looked like Cody wanted to say that I wasn't but we both knew that was a lie.  
"Well, like I was really upset because you told me you were leaving, and I sort of poured my heart out to her, but apparently I spent the whole night drinking and I kept wishing I had a girl like her," that stung a little but if I was Cody, I would probably wish that, "she said that she took me to me hotel room and looked after me, like left some water and paracetamol and that she made sure that when I needed to be sick that I was, and I was just go grateful that she was there and I just sort of asked her out, but she wanted to make sure I wasn't with you, which was why I was glad that we became friends that day, remember?" I let him finish his story, it sounded like him and Kelly really hit it off, she was honest with him as he was with her, Cody was a great man and boyfriend, so Kelly was lucky, and from what I heard Cody was lucky too.  
"What about you? I didn't want to say this but Kelly saw you and Punk kissing in the pool, I mean I thought you two had something, what happened?" He looked genuinely upset that I wasn't with Phil, even though we shared that romantic kiss, it touched my heart.  
"Cody, it was the same reason I split up with you, I mean I couldn't hurt you or him, you know I'm set on leaving and I just know that a long distance relationship won't work out and you could say that it can't but Cody I care about your future and I care about Phil's," I watched him sink in the information I had just told him.  
"Well, what does Punk think about all this?" Cody asked, good question.  
"I haven't really told him, this is why I introduced him to Paige," I bit my lip in embarrassment, when I heard my scheming plan out loud it sounded cheap, like the easy thing to do.  
"Right," Cody muttered, I knew he was judging me, but it was done.  
_When I had woken up the next morning, I noticed he had left already, I checked my phone for texts. None. It was 8:20 and mine, Phil's and Cody's flight was at 10:15, everything was packed up beforehand so I took my time to get ready, washed/conditioned my hair and shaved, I put on some denim shorts with a vest and tight cardigan. My phone buzzed and it was Phil.  
"Hey, you ready? Me and Cody are waiting for you at the breakfast bar," I heard the rattling of plates in the background.  
"Yeah, I'll just bring my suitcase down," I hung up and made my way towards the elevator. Damn my suitcases was so heavy, I really should invest in a kindle or not take so many shoes.  
When I came out of the elevator I was greeted by a clean shaven Phil and a guilty looking Cody, I smiled trying to not make things awkward, I was still extremely grateful for my birthday surprise. Paige, Matt and Jake were waiting for me, they had something in there hand and I was wishing so much that it wasn't birthday cake but it looked exactly like one.  
"This isn't the last time we're seeing you, in here," showing me a card, "is all of our skype names and mobile numbers, even Punk's and Rhodes over there, and in here is just a birthday cookie, because we know you don't like cake."  
"We'll text every day I promise," Phil spoke behind me.  
"Group hug guys," I opened my arms wide, and felt crushed by the 5 people squeezing me until I couldn't breathe, I hated crying but this was definitely an emotional moment for all of us.  
"I promise we won't lose touch," I said, taking the cookie and card out of Paige's hand. Phil grabbed my suitcase out of my hand, while I kissed everyone goodbye, Paige didn't look like a crier but she was in fact, a huge one. I hugged the boys each and asked them to look out for her, making sure that she didn't get into trouble while I was away.  
"Cody, I'm sorry about last night," I spoke quietly in his ear, watching the other 3 say goodbye to Phil, I even noticed Phil taking the longest with Paige, giving her a peck on her cheek.  
"I'm sorry, I just, I guess we never really discussed it, I thought you had dumped me for the wrong reasons," he was turning pink but I understood him fully.  
We got into the cab, waved the greatest people I had ever met goodbye and made our journey for my last week at Raw.

We were in Nashville for the first day – I locked my door so that Mike would never be able to just burst into my room and make me feel like shit, I had begun packing some of my own stuff that I kept in my office, I told Phil and Cody that I would only talk to them if it was extremely nessacary.  
Time passed by so quickly I hadn't even realised, as did the whole week – Mike had suffered an injury during this match, and although this might have been selfish, I made it completely sure that it wasn't me that checked up on him.  
"The Miz got a month off," Cody said, while texting, he had a big smile on his face so I knew who he was texting, Kelly.  
"How bad is his shoulder?" I asked, trying not to sound worried.  
"Antonio really made a work of it, did you not watch it?"  
"No I muted it, and I was packing so.." Now I wished I had watched it, not because I wanted to see him in pain. I usually watched all of his matches. We both made our way outside towards the parking lot, across from us was Mike getting into a car, I noticed that he hadn't changed out of his wrestling gear, and had a hoodie on while a shoulder was heavily bandaged. I felt slightly sympathetic towards him, but then mentally slapped myself, he would definitely feel this way if the tables were turned.  
"Yeah, leaves this Thursday to California…"  
"Cody, why are you tell me this?" I was trying hard not to shout, it really was just me, Mike and Cody in the car. I violently opened the car door and slammed it shut, waiting for him to get in. He cautiously sank into the driver's seat and turned towards me.  
"Well because, you leave on Thursday this week and you live in the same area and…"  
WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?!"  
"Nothing," he quickly said, turning the car on.  
"May I remind you that I'm moving to Manchester this Christmas, I will not be off romancing or spending time with Mike," I shoved my wrist in his face, making him flinch at the sight of my still deep cut, "I hate what he's done to me but if I'm being honest, I hate holding grudges and I haven't forgiven him but if he apologised for being a complete ass wipe I'd accept it, not go and fuck him and you know what else, I can't believe you think this low of me, and this cheap of me, to leave WWE and just go have sex with that man or any man, that cause me so much pain on me, have you forgotten the conversation we had that night," we had reached the hotel but, I knew that Cody was listening to everything I was saying, I wanted him to hear the truth from my lips.  
"I wasn't insinuating what you were going to run off into the hills with him, I just thought that you'd forgiven him too easy and you were both maybe leaving secretly, people say things you know, it's coincidence and…" well this was getting ridiculous.  
"Look, I don't care what they think, I'm leaving because I'm done with the company, Mike's a big part of that, but I just can't deal living here, I just need to get out of here," I held his hand in the car, hoping this was the first time he would truly understand what I was saying.  
"Just, I want Miz to pay for what he's done," I heard Cody whisper.  
" Look, I wanted that at first, but that's not who I am or what I want, that just makes me as bad as him and well, I don't want to sink to his level, so please don't try and do something to provoke him," I was making sure for definite that he was listening, I didn't want to see Cody physically get hurt, he didn't need or deserve it, and the more civilised he was, the better.  
"Alright Maya, whatever you want," Cody said, smiling while he squeezed my hand.

My last day ended with a bang, Phil, Cody, Kelly Paige, Matt and Jake – I was a bit apprehensive with Kelly at first, I thought she genuinely hated me, but it was just because of how Eve was such a bitch, she thought I'd turn out the same. We all ordered in take out, and rented so many movies, it was cute something that we didn't need to get all dressed up for, we even all ended up sleeping at my hotel room, just snuggling next to each other, I dread to think that in just a couple more hours I would be long gone, missing the best people I had ever known.  
I probably had at least an hours sleep and I was the first one up, I quietly tidied everything, binning the Chinese take out, I was ready before anyone had woken up and it was purely down to the fact that I wasn't even moving to England yet, I would be going back to my home in Cali then back. There was just no place like home, but in some crazy insane way, I couldn't wait to just spend one night in that house and then sell it the next.  
I began to wake everyone one by one, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't let them come to the airport with me, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it, and it would be easier on me own. I did wake them up but said my own special individual goodbye, each different and each memorable, I made sure to leave my new home/mobile number so as soon as I was settle in Manc I could Skype all of them. In reality, I just couldn't believe it was happening.  
Phil and Cody insisted on driving me to the airport but I made sure that they didn't come in the airport with me.  
"We'll miss you, you know that, more than you'll ever know Maya," Cody said holding my right hand.  
"You'll never forget us, and we'll always be here to take care of you if you ever come back," Phil said holding my left.  
"Stop it guys, seriously," they both kissed each side of my cheek, leaving a soft, wet imprint on both sides of my face.  
"If Eve asks about me, only if she asks about me, I want you to give her this," I handed them a letter I had wrote to her, I couldn't face telling her that I was leaving, not because I'd get emotional, because I knew she wouldn't care.  
"Don't open it either," I eyed both of them suspiciously.  
"Right, well have a safe flight hun," Cody pulled me into a rib crushing hug, while I rolled my eyes at Phil, who seemed to sad to laugh or make some stupid remark.  
"I'll miss you kiddo," Phil grabbed my hand, clutching me while I felt his nose bury into my hair.  
"Phil, I've got to go," I whined, knowing that I was loving this really. He let go and eventually I took my bag from his hands, I waved them goodbye and made my way towards the luggage check outs, not turning back around because I knew if I did, I would never leave.

I was so good to finally be back home, wrestling was hard, but my shoulder really was aching, at least I'd be home to Maryse. Once my shoulder got better, I would definitely propose, take her to Paris? Take her to the restaurant we had our first date at? I wanted it to be special and memorable, we had been dating for 4 years, it was time to make the commitment. The driver dropped me off with my luggage; it was only one suitcase, so I tipped the man and took the bag myself. We hasn't seen each other since the prank and well I really miss her when I'm on the road. I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of rage, I hadn't seen Eve's stupid sister in ages, but just the thought of her spreading lies about Maryse, how dare she?!  
I wasn't going to get angry, I was going to unlock the door and surprise Maryse. Turning the doorknob I quietly shut it behind me, trying to make as little sound as possible, it wasn't until I heard somebody else's voice other than Maryse's. I heard a moan coming from upstairs, followed my giggling and a man's voice. Curiosity took over and I didn't know what was going on but I was anxious, I didn't want to think the worst and the further I got upstairs the more I heard pleasurable moans. I walked in, and saw her on top, bouncing, up and down, she was naked, stark naked, he was groaning too, whoever he was, it made me feel physically sick. I stayed rooted to the spot until I heard Maryse say, "Cum inside my mouth." Now that made me want to hurl. I had tensed every bone and muscle in my body, my hand forming into a fist. A few moments passed when he was about to ejaculate, I couldn't watch this. I picked up my suitcase and threw it on the floor, causing a bang to echo in the bedroom. Maryse's head spun around, her eyes growing wide with shock. She grabbed the duvet covers to cover herself up, the filth and cheap bitch that she was, with my one good arm I pulled it away from her, watching her struggle and she let out a sob, tears strolling down her face.  
"Mike, I.."  
"Get the fuck out of my house."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's a shit chapter, I'm not really good at stuff like this, I just sort of liked the idea, the next chapter is 2 years on from this so, you know, just bear with me :)**

A lot of the time, I'd wake up from having dreams, bad dreams because at the end they would always involve me finding Maryse with the other guy, I was always drenched in sweat and I had to go down to the gym and work off all the rage. The shoulder got it's rest, it was healed in about a week since I had stayed home. But it was always angry. The month was almost over but the fact that I had spent it alone, the days were spent the same, wake up extremely early, go for a run, gym, eat, watch shitty day-time television, eat, work out and bed. I would text constantly whenever I had a spare minute, but since my split it was as if I couldn't deal with people, I couldn't hold a conversation without reminded me of what happened or barely concentrate.  
I would constantly try and avoid the fact that Maya was right – she warned me about her and, I didn't listen. I'd avoid it because I would be constantly reminded of how I treated her, she looked out for me, the only person that genuinely cares about me and I pushed her away, I knew she liked me and why was that so wrong? Why didn't I appreciate that? It would then lead me to think about the prank I pulled, what was that?! What was I thinking, how could I have thought of doing that? It made me want to physically punch myself so hard, to cause as much pain as I did to her onto myself?  
She would accept my apology, I don't even think I could face her, or tell her that I was an idiot, a dick. I had turned everyone against her, why did I do this? It was something that made me feel like shit inside, the feeling hadn't gone away, and the further it got to the end of my holiday, the more shit I felt.

I was on my plane back to get ready for Raw with the rest of the WWE Superstars, it was great to be back, I think I needed that long holiday and now it was time to make things right, be a good guy. I was so nervous – it was weird, talking to girls is easy, you just compliment their face, their hair, their clothes and you would have them eating out of the palm of your hand. But this was Maya – I never really saw her as a beautiful, confident woman, sure she was just always a pretty, cute nerd doctor, shying away in her office while she had the privilege to touch all of the wrestler's. That would make it easier to compliment her, it was just that I was a dick, and I decided that I would just say lies about her appearance to her goddamn face, damn it I was such a dick. I groaned in frustration as I remembered the time she told me about Maryse.

_"Get out, I have a match tonight, and you've already put me in a bad mood, well done, stupid ugly bitch."_

If anything, she really was a sight for sore eyes – I closed my eyes, and took a moment to remember her, she had soft brown hair, naturally wavy if I'm not mistaken, green eyes, they were piercing but she never used them to her advantage, they were always sad, even if she was smiling, you always knew something was on her mind, no doubt it was the horrible things I had said to her, she had a small, diamond face, she wasn't tall which was why I always say her in heels. Her clothing options weren't too bad, she always went for short, pencil skirts or short dresses, but I put it down to the fact that showing more leg gave the illusion of a taller body. I remembered Maryse telling me that she had a thing for me, I mean, not sounding like I have a total big head but that was nothing new, but the fact that Maya said she did, did something to me, inside of me. That prank probably sent her running for the hills, and that confrontation in her office. Sure no one had liked her during the whole CM Punk scandal, but that was down to Punk's fault he never told anyone the story and well we were all just in shock, and she was parading with him acting like best friends. Envy bubbled inside of me, completely surprising me. I had gotten even more jealous when I remembered that she was actually going out with Cody – I called her a filthy virgin, goddamn it Mike, but what if she had actually slept with him? Where they even still together? I had lost my chance… she'd never go for me, she'd never forgive me or even look at me, she's only have hatred for me, and it killed me, these feelings were completely alien to me. I wanted to be with her so badly now it physically hurt in my chest, as if a gaping hole was forming, getting larger and larger. I had missed my chance all because of a cheating, fake blonde ex-girlfriend, I thought of how or what I could do to make it up to her, every solution resulted me in buying her a ridiculously expensive gift, which I figured wouldn't win her heart. She needed love, attention, caring – I was so open to giving her that, if she just gave me the chance, if she gave me a spare minute, I'd stop to tell her that, "I love you," but that was a dream, never going to happen, I couldn't see it happening, and while thinking about it I felt the salt waters swimming in my eyes.

I immediately checked into a hotel, grabbed my wrestling gear and a change of clothes for afterwards and made my way towards the arena, I chatted to Zack Ryder for a bit, and had a long conversation with Cole, who was extremely happy to see me. I also ran into John Cena, who always out me in a good mood, I remembered that he was actually friends with Maya at one point, stopping him I asked," Hey John how's it going?"  
"Not so bad, you, how's the shoulder?"  
"Fully healed, ready to get back in the ring, hey you haven't happened to see Maya anywhere?"  
"No, why? Please don't tell me you're going over to yell at her or something, just leave her," he moaned.  
"No, erm, I'm going to apologise actually," I replied quietly.  
"THE MIZ APOLOGIZING!?" he screamed sarcastically, John can be a real pain in the ass when he wants to be.  
"She was right," I murmured, shuffling uncomfortably.  
"Right about…"  
"Maryse."  
"What about … oh she was right." He gulped, looking at me urging me to tell the rest of the story.  
"Yeah, I went home, didn't tell her, and found her in bed with another guy, in our bed actually." I growled angrily, I watched John's jaw drop to the floor in shock. It still angered me every time I thought about it, I didn't even giver Maryse a chance to explain herself, but I'd just end up exploding in a fit of rage, maybe doing something I'll regret, just like with Maya.  
"Look, I've got to find her, talk later though, good luck tonight," I left him, and then went on looking in the changing rooms. Surprisingly, I found Punk, Cody and Damien, when I walked in they all turned towards me, each of them with the exact same look, disgust. I can't say that I didn't deserve them, and asking where Maya is might be a bit of a risk.  
"Look, guys…"  
"What the fuck do you want?" Cody screamed, cutting me off. Damien held him back but he still looked me up and down with pure hatred.  
"I just want to know where Maya is," I pleaded, and shockingly it was followed by Punk, who started laughing, sneering if you will.  
"Oh, so you want us to tell _ you_ where Maya is, after all you've done to her, all the pain you've cuased, you think we'll just tell you, right, yeah, listen oh "Awesome" One, we don't like you, and we don't like what you did to Maya, you're a joke and a disgrace, Maya can't be doing with dicks like you, you've toyed with her emotions already and we're not going to let that happen again." Punk was not even an inch away from my face, I saw a vein pulsing at the side of his head, immediately making me back away slowly.  
"Look, I just want to apologise to …"  
"APOLOGIZE! OH GOODIE HE WANTS TO APOLOGIZE!" Cody howled, he looked like he was ready to take me and I wasn't flinching, I just realised that it would really be three against one.  
"I was wrong about her and.."  
"Well isn't that touching, because it just so happens, Maya quit the WWE, because of you, because of a fucking ass like you, she was so depressed she even tried to kill herself, BECAUSE OF FUCKING MIKE MIZANIN, so would you please just do everyone a favour and get out of here before I dash your brain in," I was already out of the door before I heard Cody's last couple of words, he had released himself from Damien's grasp and came hurdling through the door. I was quicker but my heart was pumping furiously in pain.  
So she had left. She had quit. No thanks to you genius, I mentally screamed at myself. What tortured me the most was what Cody last said, she tried to end her own life. I pushed her so far, I couldn't eve get my head around it. She was an emotional train wreck, I pushed her over, I pressed all her buttons and for what. Some petty reason like she liked me and I thought she was just annoying. I sank to the floor, clutching my chest, it hurt so bad, the guilt and the regret – I couldn't cope with it, I wanted to find her. How could I find her? Punk and Cody would never tell me, that would be the last thing they'd ever do, if anything they want to see me end my life. I wanted to heave, inflict pain on myself, anything that would stop me from feeling this way. I knew it wouldn't stop until I was physically face to face with her. I then began to ponder whether Eve would know, if she did know her sister was leaving she'd tell me, laugh and joke about it. I decided to pay Vince a visit.  
"Mr McMahon, do you have a second?" I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.  
"No I haven't son, but because it's you, you can make it quick," he didn't look up from his desk, but motioned me to continue.  
"I was wondering if you knew where Maya Torres is, Sir? I asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.  
"Well, the last time I heard, she was at NXT for 2 weeks, she was at RAW for one week and then yeah, that's when she left, was there a problem or," he still didn't look up, leaving me even more frustrated.  
"No Sir, that's it thank you," I mumbled, running out the door, I ran a couple more seconds, trying so hard to block out everything that I had just found out, these past 3 weeks as well as these past 3 minutes. Few moments later. Not looking where I was going, I had bumped into Eve, startled I looked at her, she was in her ring gear and had an envelope in her hand, with From Maya, written on top of it. She gave me large smile, whatever it was she wanted to say, had to wait, I snatched the envelope from her hand, she hadn't opened it which was probably why Eve looked totally oblivious right now.  
"Mike what are you doing?" she grumbled, reaching high on her tip toes to reach it, as I held it above her head.  
I brought it back to chest level and looked at her with my serious face on.  
"Eve, Maya's gone."  
"Gone, what do you mean, gone?" she laughed, for a couple of seconds until she realised, that this was nnot making me happy, at all.  
"Mike, what's wrong?"  
A lump had formed in my throat, and I burst. I wasn't screaming or throwing a tantrum, I just cried, silently. I looked down, and let the tears fall onto the smooth paper, she tried to get me to look at her, but I was so ashamed, I couldn't look at anyone, I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't do anything.  
"Eve, I was so wrong, so wrong about Maya, and she's gone, and I don't know where."  
"Mike you're being cryptic, what's happened?"  
"Maryse cheated on me Eve, she cheated on me."  
"Maya was right." She gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth in disbelief.  
"Yeah, she was right, about everything."


	16. Chapter 16 - VERY SHORT SORRY

**This is the LAST last part, till we move onto 2 years later, just thought i'd write the letter so you know :) Eve's a bit of a drama queen i guess but oh well, i should've added this onto the original chapter 15 but i didn't want to call this chapter 16 so apologises on how short it is :(**__

Dear Eve,  
I had to write this letter, because you wouldn't have cared if I said this to your face, I'm not sure if you were involved with Mike's prank on Halloween, regardless, I have no feelings of love towards you any more, I can't put up with the fact that my own flesh and blood is this heartless towards her own little sister. I don't want to cause an argument, or hold a grudge against you, but what I will do is disregard you as a family member, you are no longer my sister, and I hope you never find me. I have moved away, far away as possible from you, Mike and everyone that has made my life miserable. This is easier than hating you and everyone else, and let's be honest, you've wanted this for a long time, you just wanted to say we're sister's for mom and dad's sake, so for them, I will still call you my sister, but note this, I will never love you again, you mean nothing to me. You reading this letter probably means that you've found out that Maryse did actually cheat on Mike, so for his sake, I pity him, but will never love him again like I did before. You made my life hell and so did he. This is goodbye, forever hopefully.  
Maya

I held the letter in my hand, trembling terribly. Eve had snatched it off me and scanned every word. She looked up at me. There were definite tears in her eyes, her make up ran down her face as she reread the letter, looking at me again and again as if to reassure her that this was a joke, that her sister hadn't really disowned her, she clutched it to her chest and wailed a cry. Passer-by's were approaching her, half way through asking her if she was alright, as I went over to guide her to a more quiet place I felt her hand slam across my face, whipping me back slightly. My immediate reaction was to hold my hand where she hit, staggering a few steps back. I looked at her, she had pain in her eyes, I never knew the strained relationship she had with Maya but all those years had came back to her, she needed a friend right now. I had practically turned her sister against her, but I couldn't be that man anymore.  
I took a step forward, and watched her step back.  
"Not now Mike," she whimpered.  
"Please don't block me out, I know this is my fault, I don't want you suffering on your own."  
"I can't," she began hyperventilating, I had no idea what to do, she began to shake, uncontrollably. She almost collapsed to the floor, screaming, howling, while tears streamed down her face.  
"WHAT … DO … I D-D-D, I DON'T KNNNNOW," she clutched my chest, I let her cry into my shirt, my $600 shirt, but she needed me, just as much as I needed her. She lost a sister, I lost the love of my life.  
I carried Eve in my arms, accepting the challenge that I would reunite her sister with Eve, I would proclaim my love, apologise in every single way that I can, I knew that Eve was pissed off with me, she had suffered a panic attack,  
"Eve, you're gonna be okay, let me just find a medic," I laid her down on a mattresses that were used by medics, she looked at me, she still was in a fit of rage, and she still had the letter in her hand.  
She sobbed as I ran to go find an actual medic, she grabbed my wrist and cried, "Mike, what have I done?"


	17. Chapter 17

I stretched my arms over my head and let out a yawn, stripping the duvet off me, as I sat up. I couldn't believe that two years had practically flown by; it felt like it was only yesterday I had arrived to Manchester, eager to just settle into my new apartment, start my new job and meet new people, who didn't even know who I was, where I came from, just so that I could leave the past behind me. After that night, she hadn't looked back, Eve apparently tried to speak to me, but I never broke my promise, I spoke to Cody, Phil, Paige, Matt and occasionally Jake, but never did I speak to my parents, Eve or even Mike. I couldn't believe how much I had progressed from that time, I had a completely new life – and I was loving it.  
I crawled out of bed and admired the view from my window, the pitter patter of rain, I admit I had to get used to, but the city in itself was amazing, in the distance there were rich surroundings, trees and mountains, yet up close there were the industrial, historical city, that was waiting to be discovered, to those who had lived there all their life, and to those who had just come from a foreign land. I knew that I was going to miss living in America, of course I was, my home in Cali was pretty amazing, and so was touring, I never wanted to relive memories from my time at WWE, but1 10 years ago I'd never think that I'd be travelling around each state, or even each country I could think of, I was going to miss that place, just not missing the remoteness and isolation it had given me. Mike, Eve, they had been relentlessly worked at my heart, hurting me sometimes because of no apparent reason, this was now my home, it became a sanctuary. A sanctuary from the complete mess her thoughts were upon my arrival.  
The first couple of weeks were always hard, and to be quite honest, I never thought that I would enjoy working in a normal hospital, if anything I thought it'd be extremely boring and not worth my time. Of course being a WWE medic had it's perks, those little few perks that meant I could touch WWE staff up close, usually while they were in pain but, they were practically naked with the tight trunks, and also seeing the culture from each state we travelled from – it was different every time. But life in Manchester, was relaxing, the pay was higher which I thought would be impossible. There was always something to do every night. I had been kept busy for so long over those first couple of weeks, getting settled in and what not, I had stopped thinking about Mike altogether. His name no longer held a special meaning to me; it was so unexpected when I had first felt it too. I always made daily duty to give Phil and Cody a skype call and whenever they started talking about him and his matches or even Eve, my brain, as if in default, began to tune out the conversation. I had caught snippets and from what I gathered Mike had broken up with Maryse. I chose to believe that he found out that Maryse had actually cheated on him, not just splitting up with him for the sake of it, or maybe it was the other way round, no wait probably not, if that was the case, I would_ really _surprise me. I can't believe I honestly thought that I would ever get with him, or even be part of his life in that way, guess not.  
I would always remember the first time Eve introduced me to him, I would just stammer his name, while shaking uncontrollably, probably sweating in certain places. Even though part of me wanted to know how he was doing, I couldn't bring myself to ask personally, what would that say about me, about my self-respect? I couldn't even help it but I sometimes even googled what was going on with him, I tried really hard not to watch any WWE shows, but if I watched it for Phil, or for Team Rhodes Scholars, I ended up watching the whole thing that would always usually have a Miz match. But the simple question was hard to even form, who knew? Such an easy question: What would happen, if I ever went back? It was such a herculean task to even answer. My brain had concocted so many scenarios, sometimes some where no one actually cares, sometimes Eve greeting me like she actually loves me, or how a conversation would go down with her but I was scared that if I ever went, I would still be treated like that nobody that I was. I would be back to feeling like shit every day. I knew that if I heard Mike's voice, my brain would flood with memories and I would just become overwhelmed by everything he did to me. I wasn't going to do that to myself, no. Plus, leaving Eve that letter was my way of burning that bridge between us and there was no way in hell I'd go back like an oblivious little lamb.  
I reached a point where I barely even slept because most of the time every time she managed to closed her eyes, all I saw and heard was his voice, his presence, barking at me, screaming his constant insults, but then the nightmares would switch to his body, his sweat soaked body, he would sometimes come even closer, so close I could touch him and feel his ragged breath against my neck. He had completely stormed my senses and he resonated so deep within the corners of my mind that I would wake up with a jolt.  
After a month of running on little sleep I usually asked for a day off from work, another advantage to living in Manchester, is the fact I actually get paid, while I'm off sick, how crazy is that?!  
On my day off, I usually took a trip down into the town centre, nothing like a bit of shopping can't fix, I hadn't bothered getting my driver's license when I got here, so I always took the train, an hour long journey where I'd take the time to doodle, I had gained a hobby of drawing, sometimes people, sometimes things that were circling around in my head. Phil wanted me to draw him at one point, which I'd love to give to him at one point. His tattoos were a pain though, my lord. A lot of the time, I'd think, had I had the easy way out, had I done the right thing, running away from my fears, it was something I had planned to do for ages, but I never wanted to seem like a quitter, I just thought this is my last choice. I had slipped out of my normal life, the first life, and left it without really saying a proper goodbye, just so that there's no awkwardness, even with those that were happy to see me gone. Yep, I'm that person that still gives a shit about people that don't give a shit about her! Those people are total douchebags and so was I- I was a complete douchebag.

I sighed, _I have done the right thing, in retrospect. _Cody's and Phil's words always flooded back to me.  
_"Are you sure about this?"  
"You can never go back."  
"I can't believe you're doing this, you're letting him win."  
_Memories that kept running through my head, now from my birthday that I spent with them.  
I had never experienced that, not even over here where I've met friends from the moment I started my job,before I couldn't actually shut up about WWE and Phil and Cody and everyone really, what it's like on the road, my whole attitude completely changed, I would say that I'm hardly the upbeat type anymore, hardly the bubbly yet not the depressed on. Chilled. I quickly learnt that everyone was like this here, although everyone cared about everyone, people still chose to mind their own business, it was the way forward.  
At other times, I had always thought about calling mom or dad, I hadn't even told them that I had left, I had never come home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, or anything, I knew I wouldn't feel welcome like Eve would, Eve was the golden child, the model the only child that deserved recognition. I knew that when I'd ring, it'd be like "Oh hello darling, what's new, bandaged anyone lately?" Sometimes they would just skip the pleasantries and ask to talk to Eve, sometimes, not even that, all the time.I would then just hang up on – it sounded mean and something I shouldn't have done, but what parent would do that to their, baby child? Regardless of that, I would still have been eager to go visit them on those holiday occasions, just that Eve always invited some of her wrestling friends, whereas I was just asked either not to come and make some excuse not to see them. I just gave up altogether. There was no point trying to get into touch with them now – if anything they would slowly forget that even had a second daughter. It was better that way, it's not that I wasn't happy or proud of myself from progressing this far, I was. Everyone back home obviously was, and the fact was, they were all still happy and I had to move on. I had kept hanging on to, hoping he would change, that Eve would change, for such a long time and it was just never going to happen. Mike never gave a rat's ass, _so why should she? _After a couple of months, I had started to set him aside in my mind, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world but goddamn it! I did try all my best! After those couple of months, tuning his name out and certain memories became a second nature, just like riding a bike, I just kept pushing through.  
I felt proud of myself, relenting in the feel that he seemed to be nothing more than a distant memory and it was about damn time. He had kept me hanging on, pushing all of my buttons so contagiously and it was time for me to start moving on and that indeed I had done. A year into it all, I had finally met someone. He had completely taken me over by surprise, the first time we met, he literally had. He walked into my office, just as I was walking out and we had bumped into one another, well I had bumped into a rather nice, firm and muscular chest. I knew I probably looked like a complete fool standing there, with my hand on his chest and after realizing that, I immediately removed it. I had looked up at him and felt dumbstruck, the man was beautiful. He apologized and I just stood there looking at his lips. I felt like such a horny teenager but I was still that poor defenceless virgin, and he was my first friend I had ever made, I knew he had no sexual attraction to me whatsoever, I must have put myself out there more than a million times, but he just became my version of Phil/Cody, it just so happened, he was so handsome and easy to talk to, I just wished something would happen between us.  
His name was Harry, and he was a surgeon, who would occasionally tend to my patients that needed surgery, having monthly visits and check-ups at the clinic that I worked at. We had become so close, we would have sleepovers, not like a teenager one but not like an adult one, we would literally come back to my apartment or his house, slump onto the bed after a long day, sometimes eat, sometimes watch a movie and sometimes just fall asleep onto each other's shoulders. Every time he stayed, I could feel myself grow flustered, a feeling that previously had been exclusive to Mike. I would give him updates and then we would harmlessly flirt to and 'fro. After a couple of weeks, we became inseparable, I mean he had the nicest accent ever, it was smooth and northern, and strong. We would occasionally go into town and it would be lovely, like _really _nice, I would truly enjoying myself with him. We had similar interests and he was such a wonderful man, just thinking about him brought a big silly grin to her face. A part of me really thought that we actually would make a brilliant couple, but then at times, it was great having a boy best friend. Sometimes I would also wish I could take him to see my old house in Cali, the room, the aroma of my bookshelves, my warm and very comfortable bed and where I work, she had received updates from Phil and Cody but I deeply missed it, just being physically there.  
One morning I had woken up from a deep dreamless sleep, it was a Saturday so me and Harry slept over but I had okwe up to an empty bed, presuming he was making breakfast I made my way towards the kitchen.  
"Morning," I yawned, he had piping hot scrambled egg on a plate waiting for me, next to it a large mug of coffee.  
"Morning," he beamed at me, putting bacon onto his own plate, I immediately turned way in disgust.  
"This came in the morning for you m'love," he handed me an envelope, on it in gold italic writing "Eve weds Rener." For a couple of seconds, my eyes grew in shock, then without hesitating I threw it in the bin. As soon as I did that, Harry grabbed it from the trashcan, and slammed in back down onto the breakfast counter.  
"Me and you are going, she's your goddamn sister, and you need to see her!" he whined at me.  
"You don't know what she's like Harry, I don't even know what any of them are like know, I mean I still talk to some of my friends but, I can't see her get married, I don't' even care, she could marry the Miz and I wouldn't care."  
"Why do you always make references to the Miz, I don't even know who he is," he muttered, I couldn't help but laugh, Harry was so oblivious to the wrestling world.  
"Look Maya, me and you are going to this wedding, if you don't go, I'll just go on my own and take this invite and then I'm going to look stupid, do you want me to look stupid?" he pouted, faking a sad face..  
"Look, Harry, I'll think about it, I don't really want to go if I'm being honest," I scoffed down the lasts of my scrambled egg.  
"This is the 4th one she's sent you, please, I mean, just see her walk down the goddamn isle, then we'll go, trust me Maya if you don't go you'll regret this!" He shook the envelope in my face, I never thought of going back to see any of them, until I saw the first envelope. The invitation to be precise. it was like coming face to face with him again, as well as Eve. I was pushed into a feeling uneasiness and self-doubt, thinking that I would probably regret not going, I hated the damn woman but maybe, this could be a way of closure, Harry seems eager to go, so at least I won't be alone, I would just have to cross that bridge, one last time, the bridge that I decided to burn down a long time ago.


	18. Chapter 18

I had tried so hard to convince myself that this was wrong, things would never have changed since I had gone, but then that would mean I could just hide amongst the crowd, I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to see Eve get married, she may not like me enough to be my friend or at least be nice to my face, but she wanted me to be at her wedding, hell if I had gotten married by now, I would definitely have not married her. I kept telling myself that I wouldn't go, I kept telling myself that nothings changed, Eve probably wants me there as some kind of sick joke, but Harry wasn't having it. He made sure that I had packed everything, he checked everytime I came over, asked whenever he saw me at work. I couldn't tell whether he needed an excure to go to Eve's wedding, purely for the fact that Eve was my sister and he would always google her because she was "hot" or because he genuinely wanted me to get back into contact with my sister. I had never really told him the whole Mike thing, I mentioned that I liked someone, who didn't like me back, I couldn't handle it when he got a girlfriend so I moved here. He thought it was stupid, if only he knew the real story.  
Eventually the day came where we were going to fly out there, we decided on taking a ling break 3 weeks, I mean we didn't have to stay with Eve or anything, it was purely for the fact that I'd missed, Phil, Cody and Paige my god, I needed her, she was my girl bestie.  
It was an early morning flight – everything was done, and there was no going back.  
The drive to the airport was quiet, we were morning people yes, but we loved our peace and quiet, we needed it, working in a hospital changed your attitude, it's weird, I sometimes really missed the chaos of working as a WWE medic, but then again, there was always _him. _  
"Do you think you'll the that Mike guy?" Harry asked, he was a pure gentleman and took my bags for me, I didn't really travel lightly but I did try and pack as little as possible, for a girl anyway.  
"I'm not sure, I hope not," I replied back, my mind went back to the time when I returned back from my last holiday at WWE.  
_"Sorry to interrupt, whatever this was, but me and Maryse are hosting a Halloween party, you two should come," he had two tickets in his hands, and then I noticed he wasn't the only bottom less person in the room, he too had his trunks on, with his trademark 'Haters 3 Me' t-shirt.  
"What makes you think we want to go to your stupid party?" I heard Cody say, I turned towards him, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing, he had his cape wrapped around him like a shawl, covering the bottom part of his body, I saw him murmuring something to himself, something about naked grandma's. I had to ignore, or else I would've been howling on the floor.  
"Thanks Miz, we'll think about it," I said, turning back to the Miz. taking the tickets from his hand.  
"Don't think, just come," he flashed me a toothy grin, yes Mike Mizanin, gave me a smile and a wave to Cody and walked out the door.  
_I remember how I felt at that point. Ecstatic. I thought he genuinely liked me, but I was so wrong, I was so quick to change my judgement, I mean that was Mike Mizanin. He lied through his teeth on and off the camera. I was always such an idiot when it came to him. I didn't think I was prepared to face him again, if I had to.  
"I can't wait for you to meet Phil, and Cody, Paige, Matt and Jake, they're all great!" I beamed at him.  
"It's not like you even want to see your sister," we were now checking in our bags, he knew how I felt about her, but I couldn't get angry at him, for some strange reason, I felt great that he was doing all of this for me.  
"You just want to meet my sister," I joked, handing in my passport.  
"No, I just need to remind you and her that you both love each other," he replied quietly.  
"She's probably just inviting me because my parents made her," I growled, wondering if that was the case.  
"We'll see won't we, I guarantee you, that she missed you, who wouldn't miss you, you're great," Harry flashed me a toothy smile, damn he was gorgeous, sometimes, all the time. Yeah all the time.  
"Thanks for doing all of this Harry, I don't think I'd have done it alone, I probably would pussy out and not go to her wedding, they I really would regret it," it was the truth, I could hate her, but this trip had so many benefits. Closing that door, officially saying goodbye, maybe see my parents one last time, meet the man that's going to look after my big sister.  
"You need this, closure, and I want to be there for you, I've never had a friend like you Maya," he blushed and looked down, he never blushed, so this was the cutest thing I had ever seen.  
The final call for the plane to California boomed, so that was our cue to make our way towards the plane, Harry revealed that he hardly travelled, the last time was at least 12 years ago, which was so surprising since, I always travelled, obviously.  
He was like a little kid when he sat down in his seat, he pushed past me so he could get the window seat, we booked First Class, since I could afford it now, but Harry was a surgeon, his pay was brilliant anyway. He ogled at the air hostesses, who obviously ogled at him, I mean, he was practically a greek god, his perfectly chisled body, biceps bulging from his shirt, his pants hanging from his waist so perfectly you could make out his hip bones. I had a perfect looking best friend, while I looked like a potato.  
Of course, throughout the whole flight, they served him constantly, at one point he joked and asked them to rub his feet, and like a dog and his master, they complied, which was embarrassing. He fell asleep, while I couldn't, it was always impossible for me to sleep on planes, I drew Harry from a sleeping angle, he always liked it when I drew him, but insisted he kept the drawings, I read a couple chapters from a new book I purchased, which was recommended to me by a friend from work, yes a friend from work.  
It would be nice to show Harry round, even take him to a wrestling match, I had never actually gone to see it live, in an audience, so that would be new. I made him watch it on TV a couple of times, and it took a bit of time for him to get used to it, the same could be said for me, if I was being honest.  
I woke Harry when there was 10 minutes left from the landing, he instantly called me Valerie, one of the air hostesses that tended to him, which caused her to blush furiously, even when he said goodbye to her, I swear she let out a tear. Harry, you smooth talker.  
We were immediately greeted by the scorching sun that was of Cali, it was beautiful, I was home. A pain in my chest started to ache. Home. It had been two years since I had come here, and I was now back to a place that equally caused me so much pain that I wanted to end my life. The last time I had cut was when Cody had found me motionless in the bathroom, I took a quick glimpse at my scars, they were there, but like a fading birthmark, this was the old Maya, in the old life that I needed to forget. Harry noticed my sudden change in attitude, and shook me, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Earth to Maya?"  
"Hey yeah sorry, let's go get our bags," I smiled, "Oh I almost forgot, I drew you on the plane."  
"OOH let me see," I ripped the page out of my book and handed it to me, "I'm asleep?"

Today was the day I see Maya. After so long, after such a long heartache, it was finally time to see her face, her face mirrored Eve's but she had a sweeter, more innocent look to her, she was in a way angel like. She was never going to forgive me, or Eve for the way we acted, but Eve had told me that she RSVP'd and she was arriving today. I had took longer to groom myself, chose to go with a 3 piece suit, Maya liked me in a 3 piece, I remembered, I had kept my hair longer yet smooth and jelled back, I left my stubble grow for a couple of days, Maya was a sucker for stubbles. I looked the part, but I needed to act it. She wasn't going to forgive me like that, I wouldn't forgive myself, I couldn't, I don't think I ever could. I constantly prayed to God, hoping he would forgive me. What I did was inexcusable, and disgusting. I would always cringe internally whenever I thought about that time on Halloween. The way she ran like she was about to run for the hills, the way she shook with anger, and embarrassment, and sadness, I had caused all of those emotions, there was no way I suffered like she did over these past 2 years, but boy did I suffer. I got it every day from Eve, who although I am invited to her wedding, was slowly starting to grow apart from me – I couldn't let that happen and did everything possible so that I could make things right. At first she was apprehensive about inviting her, I forced her into it, I knew she wanted her sister there, so did her parents, they were the sweetest and were missing Maya so much it broke my heart. Eve was never the same when she got that letter, everyone treated the both of us different, like were the _only _people that were involved with this, Maryse sure didn't suffer at all, from what I hear, she's doing fine with her new millionaire boyfriend, but for us, we ended up getting the shitty blame – although we did deserve it. I was Rener's best man, he was a great guy and treated Eve well with respect, he was also her best friend, which always meant that they had the cutest relationships.  
My room was next to Eve's room, she was busy getting ready for the big day, and well, for me it was also a big day. Even though she'd be panicking about seeing Maya, there were more important things to worry about, as far as I'm aware of she still had to get her hair done and make up. That would take 5 years in guy time. I was ready, so I decided to go see Rener – I knew that Punk and Cody were invited to this wedding, Eve wanted to include everyone, make sure they weren't feeling left out, apparently they were reluctant at first, but agreed when Eve mentioned that she was considering inviting Maya. I must admit, it wasn't hard trying to make it up to Punk and his gang if you will, mainly because it wasn't them I had hurt, but we had managed to keep thins civil, occasionally nodding whenever we saw each other – I feared that they still thought me as that inconsiderate asshole, but I thought I had changed, I just had to prove to the most important person that I had.

We had arrived on the dot, we had plenty of time to get ready, we bought 1 room with 1 bed, we didn't mind sharing, he was my best friend for god's sake, but changing in front of him was one matter, he offered to change in the bathroom while I on the other hand had all the space in the world. I settled for a sweetheart style dress, short and floaty that complimented my curves and boobs, it was a light baby pink colour, I kept the make-up subtle and kept my hair wavy. I had dyed it over the past 2 years, from light brown, to black to blonde, and at the moment is was an extreme light shade of brown with subtle blonde highlights, it made my skin look more tanned, since I always used to have trouble with my pale skin. Eve was always lucky, she had a great body so she could tan often when she was younger – damn I was always so jealous and envious. I laughed at myself, I was such a dweeb, I really was a loser, and sometimes I look at myself and still see the same 13 year old gawky geeky girl – I had lost quite a bit of weight, since my teens and since my time on the road, I mean I was always eating fast foods when working for WWE, so having to cook my own meals was such a treat, and a great advantage. But then again, I'll always be that fat girl in a thin girls body, so many insecurities circling around in my head.  
"You look flawless," Harry breathed, he was right behind me. I turned around slowly to see an extremely dapper guy in a 3 piece, god damn I loved 3 piece suits, especially whenever I saw Mike in one, my heart would flutter. Harry didn't look like he put much effort, yet he still looked phenomenal, he was definitely pulling tonight, some helpless bridesmaid that was envious of Eve, for sure.  
"Not looking so bad yourself Mr Dapper," I was wearing heels but I still stood on my tiptoes to kiss his stubbly cheek.  
"You ready to go sexy?" He slurred, making my spine tingle.  
"Let's go," we got a taxi to where the venue was being held, I had told Phil that I wouldn't be coming, so whenever I texted him now, he would always be extremely disappointed , but then I knew which hotel he was staying at, he always stayed at the same one whenever he came he Cali.  
We had reached the place, it was grand, and very Eve decorated. I began to ponder whether Rener had any say in this. I took in all the beautiful decorations that were held, the hotel lobby had many guests that were dressed impeccably smart, almost making me feel underdressed. There was no sign of Phil or Cody anywhere, making me slightly worried if they were going to show up or not.  
"I'll get drinks," Harry whispered in my ear, I was about to protest but he was already gone.  
I sighed, looking for anyone I would recognise.  
"MAYA!" I heard my name being exclaimed so loudly the whole room had grown silent, I whirled round to see those familiar faces I had grown to love over so long.  
"PHIL, CODY, PAIGE!" I hugged them all, Kelly was there and I ever squeezed her in too.  
"I love you hair!" Paige exclaimed.  
"Is that a tattoo, you got a tattoo and didn't even tell me?!" Phil shrieked excitedly.  
"You've lost weight," Cody piped up.  
"You look beautiful Maya!" Kelly finally spoke.  
"Yeah you do," everyone spoke at the same time, making their speech distorted, I didn't even know where to start, which person, they all looked pretty much the same, but still flawless.  
As I was about to speak, Harry was by my side within an instant," So this must be Phil, and you must be Cody, and the beautiful Paige, and this oh, this must be Kelly, en chenté!" He kissed both their hands, making them both blush furiously, I rolled my eyes, yet saw the faces of two very shocked men.  
"Guys this is Harry, he's my best friend," I spoke very proudly, wrapping my arm around him, who mirrored me and wrapped his around my waist.  
The 2 woman stood in shock, taking in Harry's appearance, even though Cody was dashing and Phil was well, flawless, I'm pretty sure there egos had melted down.

I stood by the bar, gazing at her. She was beautiful. She is beautiful. She had changed so much, she had definaltley gotten thinner, and her clothing choices had broadened but that didn't matter to me – her face never changed, she could be the most depressed woman on earth, yet she still put on the most perfect smile, that could make a guy's heart melt. She certainly made my heart melt. I felt a pang of jealousy, as I saw her wrap her arm around that tall guy's waist, Mike wasn't gay, I wasn't gay, but I knew a hot looking guy when I saw one. Envy bubbled inside of me, yet it was washed away when I realised, I couldn't be like Phil or Cody, I couldn't just walk up to her, and greet her like an old friend, I couldn't wrap my arm around her tiny waist and call her mine, brush my hand against her flawless skin, or cup her face so I could kiss her wherever I wanted. I watched her giggle, and blush, I watched her smile sincerely to all her friends, It was something I wanted to experience, yet somewhere inside me told me, that was never going to happen, she was never going to love you again like the way she did, or like she way I loved her, and it killed me.


	19. Chapter 19

I stood there, listening to Harry practically fan girl over the fact that he's seen Phil, Cody, Kelly and Paige on TV, I instantly scanned the room, knowing exactly who I was looking for, yet I couldn't find him. It was weird, e was usually the one that was centre of attention, the one everyone was looking at, the one who had all the boys wishing they were him and had all the girls wishing they were with him. I scanned, the entire room until our eyes eventually locked. He immediately tore away, staring into his drink, his face turn into a furious shade of red. I held my gaze longer, letting it burn. I wasn't trying to penalise him, or get back at him, I should've – but I couldn't. Even looking at him, I still found him intimidating, and he was at least 10 feet away from me – he was harmless, he sat there, staring into his drink, moments passed and he timidly looked back up at me, and if I wasn't mistaken, I swore I saw his eyes swimming with tears, his gaze bore into me, and finally it was me the one that had to tear away.  
"Come on the ceremony's about to start," Paige exclaimed, grasping for my wrist, ushering me outside, where everyone was heading. Eve always said that she wanted an outside wedding – and I had to admit, it was stunning. The sun was shining high above, yet it wasn't too hot, it was rustic and authentic, wooden decorated seats for the guests, that had rose vines intertwined at the sides, tiny little bubbles of lamps hung above, that led to the canopy where Rener was standing, he looked incredibly dapper, Mike had already made his way to stand behind him, he had a beaming smile plastered on his face as he held the rings in his hands.  
"How're you feeling?" Phil whispered in my ear, eyeing Mike with disgust. I was calm, I mainly focused on Rener, and the decorations, Eve was planning on having the reception here, I could now see so many superstars, John, Zack, Layla, Kaitlyn, Daniel, Jerry and Michael Cole where there, Randy, I then saw my parents sitting at the front, clutching each other's hands. My heart warmed, they had aged quite a bit, they almost looked fragile, weak. I wanted to go sit with them, hold their other hands, but playing happy families didn't sink well with me. After debating with myself, I decided to sit with them, as I was about to, the music started, and the ceremony had begun. Everyone rose and turned towards an entrance, where hedges were dotted with millions of tiny fairy lights, only moments later Eve walked through them. She looked phenomenal. Her dress flowed beautifully, even though there was now wind, her hair wasn't in tight curls but straightened flat, framing her face, while strands where taken to the back to form a bow, just like the one in her wedding dress, flower girls followed, and I presumed they were Rener's little nieces, I turned my head towards Rener, who beamed, he couldn't take her eyes off of her, and neither could she take her eyes of him. It was a bittersweet moment, I loved how everything was going for my sister, she was doing so well, yet so well while I wasn't here.  
"What a beautiful sight," I heard someone mumur, I couldn't disagree, Eve really pulled the boat out tonight.  
"Dearly beloved," the priest started, ""We are gathered here today to witness the ceremony of love between Rener Gracie, and Eve Marie Torres." Everyone in the ring had a smile on their face. "Rener and Eve have written their own vows to each other, you may do the honours Rener."  
Rener turned towards Eve, a smile still beaming on his face, he grabbed her hand. "Eve, we met a long time ago but when I first saw you, I knew it was love. You were the diva's champion and every guy was falling head over heels for you. I love you and I will never regret that. It filled me with joy when you said yes and I want to spend my whole life with you." Rener finished and Eve had a tear rolling down her face, as her white smile shined at Rener. Now it was Eve's turn.  
Still holding Rener's hand she began to speak. "Your vows were beautiful. When we met I knew deep down that you were the one, I had some issues, but you helped me pull though, in more than one way. The WWE brought us together, and over time we got closer and you figured out the real me. I love you so much and I'm happy that I'll be spending my life with you." Eve concluded as Rener smiled, bright crystal blue eyes shining at the tall handsome stranger, as the guests were almost at the edge of their seats.  
"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked, Mike nodded and pulled two rings out of his pocket. He placed gave one of them to Rener and the other to Eve, he retrieved back to his previous spot, Rener placed the ring on Eve's nimble finger. Eve looked down at the ring then back up at Rener. "Repeat after me; with this ring I thee wed." The priest said and Rener repeated him.  
"Now you Eve." Eve then gingerly placed the ring on Rener's finger as she said the same six words.  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss the bride." Rener wasted very little time, cupping Eve's chin crashing his mouth against hers. Everyone cheered; they were whooping and on their feet, even my parents. It was nice, I turned to look at Harry who had a handkerchief in his hand, sobbing into it.  
"What? I'm a sucker for weddings!" He choked, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, cuddling him in closer, he really was a damn softie. Everything was just perfect I very rarely went to weddings, but when I did, I always came out enjoying the hell out of it, the ceremony, the reception, the food, the atmosphere, everything. Mike was being subtle, but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. After the happy couple had kissed, Rener took Eve in his arms, and carried her along the isle, they were heading outside so that they could make their way towards the "Just Married" car, that was going to whisk them away to the hotel. Just as everyone had congratulated them both, they were gone, and we were stood all of us waiting outside, standing awkwardly, until I had finally found the guys, and Paige, and Harry as I felt his arm wrap around me, his nose buried into my hair.  
"Ready to party?" Cody asked, as we got out of the car in the interior parking lot of the hotel.  
I nodded, wondering how it was going to be. I still was eager to see my parents, yet still extremely worried about whether they were going to see me. This wedding was different though, it was Eve's it was like I recognised everyone there, yet I practically knew no one. I had never felt so alone, when I looked across everyone's faces – I was pretty sure they all looked back, yet as soon as our eyes locked they would shy and turn the other way. Was it guilt? What happened when I was gone?  
When we reached the actual room that had been booked, everything was in full swing, Eve had changed, into a similar styled wedding dress that she had worn only a couple of hours ago, this time it was slim fitting. Music was bursting so loudly it was almost pain for my ears – when Eve saw who had entered the door she stopped and stared, Rener was looking in her direction and immediately shot up to greet me.  
"You must be Maya, you look lovely," he was extremely cute up close, I returned the smile back and shook his hand.  
"Congratulations Rener, I wish you all the best for the future," he was about to reply when Eve appeared next to him.  
"Maya…" Her eyes had grown red, even under all the dance music and heat, I could still tell that she looked like she about to cry, god dammit what had I done that was so miraculous that everyone had to cry, surely I wasn't that missed?  
"You look so different, and so beautiful, you look like a whole new woman, I've missed you so much!" She lent in to give me a hug, but I took a step back, I admit I was glad to see her, but I wasn't ready to accept apologies and exchange recipes.  
"Great seeing you too Eve, congratulations," I mumbled.  
"Oh, there's the Maya I know and love, really I do love you, and I miss you, I'm so glad you're here, let's go, erm talk," she sniffled, and guided me through the dance floor into a quieter, smaller private room.  
"I can't even begin to apologise for everything that I've caused you, I mean, karma is waiting for me in my next life, but I know I need to be punished now, I'm so disgusted with myself, and when I heard you were coming, I was ecstatic, over the moon, I want things to be right between us, and I know you're not ready, but I'm willing to make sacrifices, and make those changes, to become a better sister, we've got years of catching up to do, but I know you inside and out, and I love you every way, you don't have to forgive me now, you don't even have to speak to me now, I just wanted you to hear me out, because you should've seen the look on mom and dad's face when they saw you, they're pretty shy and cannot wait to see you, you're the perfect little angel Maya, you always have been, and I now realise that, because you are, really." How does one respond to that, I was blown away, and I really was expecting it. She was right, I really wasn't in the mood for forgiveness right now, but what she did right now was sincere, I strode over and wrapped my arms around her, feeling her wrap hers around mine.  
"This isn't me accepting your apology, I probably will do that over time, but not right now, I can't, I just want to be civil, this is your special day and well we shouldn't be in here, you should be out there celebrating, so forget about our drama, and start your new chapter," I opened the door, letting her walk out first. She let out one last happy tear and made her way outside – she seemed satisfied with my decision, she shouldn't be bothering with me anyway, but deep down I'm glad she did this. I needed to hear that I guess. I made my out, and searched for my parents, I noticed Harry had hit the bar first, flirting no doubt; he was NOT bringing girls back to our hotel room. I felt someone tap behind my shoulder, I spun around and saw mum holding a tissue towards her face, it was smudging her make-up, but she didn't look like she cared, and neither did I, I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her into a hug, and hug that I yearned and a hug that I had returned, my dad came hobbling towards us, letting go of my mom, I ran towards him and stopped him, I repeated the same thing, and heard a small sniffle in my ear. This was breaking my heart, I had been away for so long – and I couldn't bear to see them cry, never can, never will. I can't think of anybody that does. I led them to a table and we sat down, exchanging pleasantries, yet we couldn't stop smiling, or crying – this was an extremely happy moment for me, and it was one I don't think I could ever forget.

As I looked across, I could see her sat with her parents, before I saw her chatting with Eve, which lightened my mood slightly, at least she wasn't with that tall man, whoever he was. She looked happy, even though tears were streaming down her face – did I ever make her cry? You probably did Mike, just not in the way she's doing now, you caused her pain, and you have to pay for it. There wasn't a day that went by were I thought about how naïve I was to think of Maryse as the perfect girlfriend, when all along, the perfect girl was always around me, saint like with her stethoscope that hung around her neck, her cute white doctor's uniform. It made me wonder what she did now, she had moved? But where? Eve never told me, which angered me slightly, it was only a week ago when I revealed how I felt about her sister – she now meant everything to me.  
Punk and Paige had approached the table, hand in hand. They were together? This was a surprise, they suited each other, they weren't exactly opposites, but they had personalities that attracted each other, both incredible wrestlers, it made me smile – they were both lucky to have each other. I think they invited her to dance, she declined, yet Paige dind;t take no for an answer, this was it. This was my moment, as I was about to down my drink and meet Maya on the dance floor, someone approached me, surprising me completely.  
"You must be Mike?" Damn it was that guy that Maya had come with. Oh shit, she must've told him everything, well, this just got interesting.  
"Yeah, you're with Maya right?" I asked, dying a little inside.  
"We came together, but we're not together, together, she's just a really, really close friend of mine, so I really don't appreciate people that hurt her." Oh, so she was single, and available, you're not going to be her knight in shining armour Mike, don't be stupid.  
"Look, I don't know what she told you and …"  
"She didn't tell me much, just brief things, she liked you, you didn't like her back, and well she was hurt by it, and I really think you should give her a chance, because she's a great girl, her face lights up whenever you come on TV," she watches me, her face lights up! "I don't really know what went on, but, I know what this is, it's skinny love, and if I were you, I'd say something right now." It was very Maya, her not telling her closest friend what pain I had really caused her, I wish I could tell him everything, how I was a complete dick, what a bastard I was to her, I would one day, but not now, or else he wouldn't be giving me this chance.  
"Thanks, it was great meeting you, I'll see you later though yeah?" I bought him a drink and strode off into the dance floor in search of Maya.

The songs were upbeat at first and I swore I would've lost at least, like what half a stone just dancing, the music immediately slowed down, to one of my favourite songs of all time, Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer.  
_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_…  
"Maya?" Him. It was him, of course, that smell, that husky voice. It gave me goosebumps every time I heard it, and even after two years, it still tingled my spine slightly. Do I turn around, I don't even think I can face him. The music overpowered my thoughts, and it took over me – I swivelled round. His face was the same, the same one that taunted me and made me fun of me repeatedly, but his eyes told a different story, they had huge dark circles underneath them, a slight touch of red patched underneath, his eyes were sad, looking at me up and down, I immediately became self-conscious. Why couldn't I be strong. Why couldn't I stand up for myself, and remind myself of everything that he did? I should be angry with him, I was, but looking at him now, it evaporated slightly, still lingering in the air I just couldn't take my eyes off him.  
He took a step closer, and whispered softly, "May I have this dance?"


	20. Chapter 20

I was dumbfounded. Kiss Me was still playing in the background, couples were slow dancing, yet still everyone silently stared at us – I wanted to so badly say no, throw my drink on his $20,000 suit, slap him and just walk away with ease, instead like a gawky teenager I stood staring at my feet, after all this time, I could still not look him in the eye. When I looked back up, he still gazed at me, with the same expression and his arm outstretched.  
"No," I timidly whispered, everyone seemed to hear it even though music was being blasted.  
"Maya, please," his voice cracked, and my heart sank. Unwillingly I took it, not even contemplating where this might go, he didn't drag me, he held it gently in his own rough hands. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Harry at the bar, he was smiling and nodding, while the rest of my friends on the other side looked at me in repulsion – what is she thinking? Does she know what she's doing? The song had almost finished, but he still lightly placed his other hand on my waist, I could feel all the other couple's one the dance floor staring at me – most of them were the superstars, each one of them giving me the same look Mike was giving me, the guilty one, the sorry one, some even mouthed it to me in which I nodded back in acceptance. Why was I so forgiving? Why couldn't I hold a grudge like a normal person?  
"Thank you," he breathed, he smelt so good and I hated him. He looked so good, and I hated him.  
I stared bitterly into his eyes not replying back, yet his gaze softened, and looked me up and down, and stared back into my face.  
"You've changed."  
"Nothing gets past you."  
"I like your hair."  
I nodded curtly.  
"I like your dress." I looked down at it, even though I knew what it looked like, great this was Mike Mizanin approved.  
"You've lost weight."  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Well you didn't need to," he stroked his arm up my waist, emphasising how petite I had gotten.  
"I thought I was fat."  
He stopped smiling, his mouth open, and his eyes blinking furiously, he let go of me, yet he was stood at the exact same spot. Not wanting to cause a scene I immediately placed myself back into a slow dancing position, motioning Mike to place his hands back on my waist and his hand into mine. We didn't talk for at least a minute – as if he was registering what just happened, what I had just said.  
"Maya, can we go for a walk, I can't think straight here," he let go of me once more, but offered me his hand like he had done previously.  
Without any hesitation I took it, and we slowly made our way out into the back – it led to a field that had been decorated similar to where Eve had gotten married, the trees were speckled with fairy lights and tiny little lanterns hung above us, it was evening, and everything looked beautiful and serene.  
We walked in silence for a few minutes – and I was still thinking to myself, what's wrong with me? This man caused me so much pain, yet here I was strolling, we might as well have been hand in hand.  
"Maya," he began, thank the lord.  
"You have to know, that 2 years ago, that wasn't me, that wasn't really who I was, I'm not like that.."  
"Then who are you Mike?" I interrupted, feeling slightly brave.  
He took a moment to answer, "I'm the dick, I'm the guy that girls fall for but shouldn't because I would treat them like shit, I am truly sorry for the way I treated you, and there is nothing I wouldn't do to prove to you that I am so sorry, everything, I take everything that I said back, and I don't expect you to forgive me, I mean the fact that you're here with me now is good enough, I just want you to know how sorry I am."  
I looked back at the party, I could hear distant music, pumping yet I would rather be out here, even it is with Mike. He apologised, I wanted to so badly slap him, not accept the apology, it's what he deserves, I'd be soft if I just accepted it.  
"That's all I wanted to tell you, and I am truly sorry about me and I'm going to apologise on Maryse's behalf and I –"  
"How did it feel?" I bit my tongue, I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I felt a sudden rage of impact, just from hearing her name.  
"Sorry?" He asked.  
"How – did – it - feel … when – you – found - out?" I asked emphasising each word.  
"Do you want to know how I found out?" He growled, almost as if the sudden memory had triggered him off, sending him into a fit of rage also.  
I didn't back down, I stared into his eyes, and nodded.  
"I came home, after Antonio injured my shoulder, I opened my front door, I hear two people upstairs, I don't know, moaning, I see clothes all over the fucking floor, I open the door and Maryse – is – fucking – someone, that makes me feel sick inside, I want to punch something every time I think about it, it makes me feel disgusted, angry, sick, humiliated, I wanted to kill myself…" He hadn't moved, and neither had his face, his lips not even an inch away, and I noticed his eyes kept darting towards me and my lips – it annoyed me so much, hating someone just as much as you think you like them, I had enough and turned the other way.  
"Kill yourself?" I snarled, swivelling back round. I launched my wrist into the air showing him the deep slits in my wrist, inching them closer so he could see them properly. His eyes widened in horror as he tried to look away I moved it closer and closer.  
My voice barley a whisper, "The night, on Halloween, you and Maryse pulled the prank, what was it you two did again? Oh that's right, poured cow's blood and cow's insides on me, practically drowning me, I was distraught, devastated. I ran back to the hotel like that, Phil followed me, I was an insecure mess 2 years ago, I hated myself, I hated who I was, I look in the mirror and I want to break it, I wanted to end my life so many times, I was suicidal, you made me do this, this is your fault, you could've murdered someone Mike! How does that make you feel?!" I hadn't realised I started crying, yet my arm was still above my head. I tried keeping it there so Mike would have nowhere else to look, but instead, he totally took me by surprise. He gently grasped my wrist lowering it down, towards his face and he pressed his lips onto the first scar, and then the second and each one he could see – the tears were still flowing and I still sniffled, but I was now totally off guard. I just looked at him, as I saw his own tear drop onto my wrist, I flinched but he didn't let go, instead he repeated the process.  
He looked up, his eyes swimming in tears, he softly pulled me in, and wrapped his arms around me, I didn't embrace it, but I still welcomed it, he smelt heavenly, and the tears still fell, this time into my hair. I knew I shouldn't have been so forward, I didn't have to show them him – I was over it but it had only just begun for him.  
"Maya, why - I can't believe it - you shouldn't have - why Maya," he was choking up tears, the more he spoke the more he cried. It was completely alien to me, and I didn't like it one bit.  
"Mike, look, what's done is done, I'm not sure, if I'm ready to accept your apology, I might do, later on, but I'm not ready. The scars are healing, they're practically gone, they're in a past life now, I am glad you are sorry, and I'm thankful, the way you found out about Maryse was brutal, and for that I'm sorry," I let go of him, yet his arms still clung on to me, it was chest to face, yet I looked up at him, the salty tears had left a stain.  
Not really thinking, I swiped my thumb across his face, drying his eyes, this made him smile and I shyly mirrored it back, just as I thought he was about to let go, he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me firmly. He cupped my face, and although this was something that I was not expecting, I relaxed and welcomed it. The memories, the pain, the torture, the mental abuse vanished, this kiss meant everything to him and to me – he introduced his tongue which was when I pushed him away.  
"Mike, please stop, I meant what I said, I'm not ready to accept your apology," I had now returned to shy Maya, and was now making my away back towards the party, flustered and feeling hot. He didn't stop me, but I knew I wanted to see him again.

I shouldn't have kissed her, she wasn't ready – she probably still hates me. _She wouldn't have come out here if she hated you, maybe she came with me out of pity, she kissed me back, she's probably still confused about her feelings. _She did kiss me back, but she didn't love me like last time, I'm sure of it, she would've carried on kissing me if it weren't for the scars I had left two years ago, what did she even see in me back then, I was a stupid dick. Guilt was something I would never be able to overcome if I was near her – but that kiss. She could kiss. It made me think how many other guys had she had had previously in her life – obviously Cody – envy washed over me, did she kiss him like she kissed me? Did she lose her virginity to him? Sex wasn't the only thing on my mind but damn, I would love for me to be her first, and last. She was gorgeous, surely she should've found someone by now. _No thanks to you, she's so insecure, and whose fault is that, yours. _  
I watched her walk back towards the party, her hair in the sun; she had dyed it light brown with hints of blonde – it looked even lighter in the sun – she had changed so much, if I was being honest she seemed bolder, braver – making her even more attractive then what I remembered. My lips were still tingling – I instantly flung my fingers towards my mouth stroking the bottom lip, I wanted so badly for her to turn around, walk back and just run into my arms – like out of a cheesy Hollywood movie. I sneered at myself, _in your dream Mike, in your dreams.  
_Those scars meant everything to Maya, they were part of her, her last piece in the jigsaw puzzle – it said so much about her, and made things so much clearer – one day Maya, you will forgive me, and it'll be the greatest day of our lives, I will kiss those scars again and she will savour it. She was beautiful with or without them, and I was going to prove it to her.

Everything was still in full swing when I returned back to the party – Eve apparently had already had her father/daughter dance, she was now raving with Rener, I noticed Phil and Paige snuggling in a corner, holding hands, playing with each others fingers. Just as I was about of find myself a seat, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Maya, Hi," it was John Cena, he wasn't wearing his usual gear, obviously – a suit went well for him, he wasn't looking at me, his head hung down as he shuffled uncomfortably.  
"I think I owe you an apology," he mumbled. Wow.  
"John, no you don't, you never did anything, I –"  
"Don't be a saint Maya, you were my friend and I abandoned you, I'm so sorry, please let me apologize to you, I've been feeling so guilty ever since you left, I thought you had sunk to a new low just so you could be with Mike but I know that wasn't the case - I just have to do this, I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I had to do this," he finally looked up at me, his eyes wretched and despaired.  
"John, I accept your apology, this was very brave of you and I truly appreciate it, I know you left me but it happens, I found other friends, not going to lie, I did miss you but really, I am grateful that you did this, it's very big of you," It was the honest truth, John suffered enough for 2 years, as did I, he didn't have to do this – was I being naïve for forgiving him so easily? Not forgiving him would make me feel horrible inside, causing him pain would be just as bad, it wasn't who I was. I gave him a sincere smile, and he returned it back.  
"You know, most of the locker room, feel really bad, that probably doesn't mean anything to you, but they all want to apologize, they're just worried you might bite their head off, or something – but no one feels more worse than Mike, you don't want to hear it I know, but he has suffered, not as much as you, but he is genuine when he means he's sorry, and he is prepared to do anything for you to gain back his trust, if you ever trusted him that it," is that so Mike?  
"We'll see," I countered, I gave him a nod goodbye and left to go find a table.  
My eyes darted round the room Cody was on the dance floor with Kelly, the majority of people were on the dance floor, I noticed Mike had returned, his face searching and stopped until he found me – he stared for a while until he tore his gaze to sit quietly with Alex and Zack.  
"Maya!" I had never been so sick of hearing my own name, wow. I turned around to see who it was. AJ, Beth, Kaitlyn, Layla, the Bella's and Alisha standing sheepishly side by side – two years ago I probably would've been scared shitless but somehow this didn't look like an attack or retaliation.  
"On behalf of us diva's, us girls, we are truly sorry the pain we caused, it was totally unacceptable, and we displayed disgusting behaviour," Kaitlyn started.  
"We feel so horrible, and so guilty, you did nothing to us," Alisha followed.  
"And we just want you to know that if you ever decide to return back to the WWE – you are totally welcome, and we'd help you settle back in, make you feel at home," AJ finished. All the girls nodded – this was completely unfamiliar, I had no idea what to say – flattered, relieved? I had no idea what this feeling was.  
"Thank you so much for apologizing really, you're not the first person to night," cue nervous laughter ,"but erm yeah, I don't think I can return back to the WWE, as much as I enjoyed the travelling, I don't think I can but, I'm glad you girls were willing to do that, if it's any constellation I hope the offer stands in the future – it would be nice to have a group of girlfriends," they all nodded in agreement, making me blush slightly, weirding me out.  
"We are sorry, so sorry," the Bella's spoke in unison making me laugh – I gave them a farewell nod and decided that maybe it was time to head back to the hotel.  
I approached the table Phil and Paige were at, "So, either one of you gonna tell me when this happened?"  
"Your birthday night," they replied back, giving me a toothy grin, that night was truly the best, an unforgettable memory, I still carried a photo album full of pictures from that night.  
"Uh-huh yeah, by the way, have you seen Harry anywhere?" I looked around the room again, hoping I could spot him.  
"I think he got off with that Summer Rae you know," Paige's face turned slightly, her face motioned into a retching pose.  
"Shut up Britani, she's actually really nice!" Phil argued.  
"Well _Phillip, _maybe she can do the thing you wanted me to do last night instead then," she retorted, my god these guys weren't subtle at all.  
"Well, I hope I see you guys tomorrow, I'm off," I waved them goodbye even though I could here there protests and pleads to stay. Eve and Rener had sat back down, I cautiously walked towards the table, approaching the two of them was extremely awkward – they were now married and in love, so they were now in the honeymoon phase. When they noticed I had arrived they snapped out of it, which made me grin inside.  
"I'm going back to the hotel now, I just came to say thanks for inviting me, and the apology, really," I gave Eve a tight smile, her face dropped, she turned to Rener and then back at me.  
"We're so glad you came, really, thank you, and are you sure? Do you need a ride, Rener can –"  
"No I'll be fine thank you, where are mom and dad, I want to say goodbye to them too," I pondered, searching for them.  
"They left early, they were tired, don't worry they went with Rener's parents – listen if you're free tomorrow you should swing by our new place, we're having a final dinner thing before we go on our honeymoon, just inviting a few close friends you know."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Don't think, just come." I heard those words before. My breathing hitched slightly, and I felt claustrophobic. I grabbed hold of the table, Rener shot out of his seat to come to my aid.  
"Maya, are you okay?"  
"Maya?!"  
"Yeah, sorry, erm, I need to go," I breathed in heavily, pushing down the bile that was rising. My head began throbbing furiously, Rener and Eve both left their phone numbers with me, and hauled me a cab so I returned safely back.  
As soon as I reached my room, I stripped off my heels and my dress, it was a fabulous dress but my god was it uncomfortable – I slipped on an oversized t-shirt and snuggled into bed, thank god Harry wasn't here with Summer, I think I would've had to throw them out. I let out a sleepy yawn, and reflected over the hectic day that I had today – I was honestly so surprised at the apologies that I had received today, but even more surprised at the confrontation I had with Mike. It was scary, yet exhilarating – and then he kissed me - which I never thought would happen. It was weird – the memories frightened me, but today when I saw him, it was different, can I really believe he's changed? Can I even forgive him? Then I asked myself, do you want to kiss him again? And the answer was yes. Every time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Congrats to Maryse and Mike, this story obviously doesn't mean I don't like her, I think she's perfect so kudos to the two of them, this chapter includes a scene which i didn't feel comfortable writing, the shower scene is not something i was confident with, i don't want it to seem that Mike only cares about sleeping with Maya, it's just to show desperation and longing for him wanting to be with her, it's a natural thing so, please don't hate on that part, but by all means, please review the chapter :)**

I woke up still feeling groggy – hotel beds were perfect, another thing I loved and missed about travelling on the road – I cursed myself for not drawing back the curtains last night. Turning on my side I realised I wasn't alone. Harry.  
"Wake up sleepy head, we're going out today," he howled in my ear, causing me to squirm.  
"Good morning to you," my voice muffled from the duvet I cocooned myself around, "Where are we going?"  
"Eve Torres invites you to an evening meal at 59 Bromley Cross Drive, Scotts Valley, Santa Cruz, California," I groaned internally, I remembered her inviting me last night, I wasn't up for it then and I still wasn't up for it today.  
"You can go."  
"Yes, I'll just go to my best friend's sisters evening meal whom I've never met before, no let's go come on it'll be fun."  
"No thanks."  
"For god's sake let's just go!" Harry ripped the duvet from me, I flung my arm over my face shielding myself from the light.  
"HARRY I'LL – I'll think about it okay," there was no point lounging about, so I got up, and made my way towards the bathroom, ignoring Harry's pleads to make me go to Eve's dinner.  
As I stared at myself in the mirror – I began thinking about last night, John's apology, the diva's apology, Eve's apology and Mike's apology. 2 years ago I would've sawed off my own limb just to be called their friend – funny how things changed. Their apologies meant something, they were sincere, you can always tell when they are – but was I ready to play happy families and forget like nothing happened? I could never tell Harry the truth, it was a past life, and it wouldn't matter, even if he didn't understand my difficulties and insecurities.  
I hoped into the shower, turning on the nozzle – I let the hot water cascade over me and the question still lingered in my head – Shall I go to Eve's dinner tonight or not?

I twisted the handle, letting the already steamy water rain down on me, streaming down my body in sheets, causing me to glisten and shine, like I would do every night when I enter the ring. Last night was just the beginning – I was hoping 100% that Maya would be at Eve's tonight, I had bought her a little something and I was so looking forward to give it to her, watch her face beam.  
Her face was flawless. Her slender body, her long legs walking so seductively it makes anybody weak at the knees. Her chest against his own would feel amazing, her petite body in his hands. Travelling on the road was extremely difficult – with or without a girlfriend. All the guys would get incredibly horny and sexually frustrated. Normally, I would rather masturbate in bed, when I was with _Maryse, _we would have a Skype session, where I could properly enjoy myself. But somehow, when I saw her yesterday, I had to do this. I yearned it and the walls of the shower were my only solitude, so it would have to do.  
Every thought of last night, every beautiful memory of her played through my mind, my cock beginning to grow - swollen and hard in my own hand. What the first time would be like with her, making her moan and groan with just a simple touch, kissing those smooth lips again, the way it would be like with her. The thought of her mouth, the way my tongue rested on her pink, velvet tongue. Making her beg and cry out his name - the sounds she would make as she came, as he made her come. How wet he would make her, the curve of her body as she arches her back, allowing me to fuck her as deeply as I wanted. How she would love it all and wanted more. How she would always beg for more. How at the end of it all, she'd say "I love you."  
A soft moan escaped from my lips, sliding my fist slowly up and down, up and down. My eyes drifted to a close, I gave myself the pleasure of imagining a time where I would be giving her pleasure just from my own touch. I braced myself against the cool tile, with my right hand I began to pump even faster with my left. The water showered down upon me at a steady pace and my hair was already soaked, the water dripping onto my shoulders before rolling down the length of my body. My lips were plump with lust and slightly parted, allowing the sighs to slip like they would do if she was here, like a beautifully erotic symphony.  
The lust from below was growing, as I jerked, harder and harder, becoming almost rough with myself. My breath bursting forth in rapid, heavy groans of desire. I wanted her – I needed her, badly. But I was alone. My eyes were shut tightly as I bit fiercely on my bottom lip, afraid that if I didn't I would surely scream out. The muscles of my strong frame, my abs, my biceps were now tense and flexing and the room was filled with steam as well as my moans of desire. Hunger for her touch poured out of me, how her elegant hand would feel as she would move with graceful urgency over my dick. Finally, the orgasm approached, the cum like hot, milky cream, it rose over the trembling tip. I was done.  
I whispered her name over and over between sighs and gasps, the vivid image of her face, her mouth, her everything playing through my mind. Her voice, that would be filled with passion as she would call my name filled my ears. Afraid to lose the image of her, my eyes remained closed as at last I began to cum. It spilled into my hand and roll down my wrist - I had forgotten who I was or where I was and began to cry out her name loudly as a welcome of sexual relief flooded through me. It was still dripping, even though I wondered if anyone had heard me. I missed her – I missed her for two years, and after so long, I still yearned for her touch - to kiss her downy soft skin. Still yearning to taste her ached, wanting to trail the tip of my tongue along her lips - but for now, I had to wait, I had a journey ahead of me, a conquest. For now, I was still without her, and it killed me.

"If I agree that we go to Eve's dinner party can I have the day tomorrow to do whatever we want?" I had been frantically pacing across my hotel room for 2 hours now, Harry was just one of those people even if you completely disagreed with, he would aggravate you so much you just had to let him win. The time was coming and I knew that I would eventually have to give in and just go to the stupid party.  
"Yes, 100% of course!" He was inches away from grabbing hold of my ankles and begging me to go.  
"Fine, okay, but you have to buy me a dress." This was always my favourite part of negotiating.  
"Definitely."  
"And some new shoes."  
"Absolutely."  
"Let's go."  
Harry was loaded anyway, but just in case I grabbed my purse and his wrist – I flung the door open when I was almost sent hurdling into a bouquet of roses, I was leant forward on my tiptoes and was on the verge of falling, luckily I had stopped moving forwards yet Harry still caused me to trip slightly.  
"Ma'am these have been ordered for you," the boy handed me the roses, curious as to who took them I unwillingly took them.  
"Harry, tip him," I walked off, hearing Harry sigh next to me. Who would send me roses? Who knew I was staying in this hotel? They couldn't be from Phil or Cody, they were already taken.  
I placed the roses down on the counter top, searching for a note – Harry had returned who was also curious as to who would be sending me roses.  
"Someone has an admirer – my money's on Mike," I highly doubt that – but then I remembered the apology, the kiss… Eventually I found a note, centred within the middle of the bouquet, I quickly grabbed it, eagerly wanting to read it.  
_Maya, beautiful Maya, I know you're not ready to accept my apology, which is why I've sent these roses, each rose is for every time I have hurt you – I obviously don't know how many times I've done this, which is why, every day for the rest of my life, I will send you a dozen roses, I hope to see you tonight, Mike xxxx  
_"He is the sweetest, oh my god Maya, you have to give this guy a chance!" Harry was a hopeless romantic, as was I. Oh Harry if only you knew.  
Harry willingly put the roses in a vase, and we finally made our way down to the lobby – we were both pretty hungry so the both of us went and checked out the breakfast buffet, where we saw Phil, Cody, Kelly and Paige. I grabbed a slice of toast and some fruit, Harry the same.  
"Hey you guys, come sit with us," Paige called over, Harry was in awe with her, it was as if he had never heard someone who talked like him, talk before.  
"So where's Summer?" Cody asked, while we sat down.  
"Oh yeah I forgot about her, what did happen?" Harry's face suddenly paled, he looked down at his plate as if he wanted to vomit.  
"Erm – well, we, you know, and …"  
"Go on," I urged him, taking a large bite out of the toast.  
"She left, and told me to meet her in her hotel room at midnight," he mumbled, we barely heard it, but we were all still shocked.  
"So that's good, right?" Cody questioned him, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"I think she's just using me for sex," Harry whined, at this the whole table erupted, howling with laughter.  
"It's not funny, I'm not that kind of person," he cried, even I couldn't help but laugh at Harry's misfortune, he really wasn't that type of guy, but it sounded like he really cared for Summer Rae.  
"Neither am I Harry," Phil spoke once everything had died down, Paige turned to look at him, with nothing but pride in her face, his gently kissed her on the forehead, and turned to the rest of the table who were ogling at him, it was so rare that we saw "CM Punk" act like this.  
"Come on Harry, if you want to go to this stupid thing," I rose from the table, watching Harry slump up seconds later.  
"You're going to Eve's thing?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah are you?" If Phil was going then I probably would be more enthusiastic to go.  
"Well, I was invited, but Rhodes and Damien over here haven't," he knocked his head in Cody's direction, who was too busy flirting with Kelly.  
"Where is Damien?" I asked, scanning the room to see if i could spot him anywhere, "I didn't see him anywhere?"  
"We had an argument," Cody mumbled. I urged him to carry on, "We're scheduled to split our tag team up."  
"That's ridiculous!" I couldn't help but feel shocked, they were incredible in the ring.  
"I know right! But Damien doesn't seem to bothered," Cody huffed, rolling his eyes as Kelly snuggled him in.  
"You two are like an old married couple," Kelly said, making us laugh, it was true they were, but honestly, they were the best of friends.  
"I'll see you later then," I waved them goodbye and finally me and Harry hit the stores.

"Thank you so much Harry you're the best," It didn't take me long to find something really hot, that was me and that was expensive so I could get back at Harry. It was a long red backless, full sleeved sequin dress – I presumed Eve's dinner party was going to be casual, this was Eve for god's sake. Harry I guess was my date, so he went with a matching red tie and red sneakers with his 3 piece suit.  
"You're really going to wear sneaker?" I looked at them for a while, wondering whether I liked the combination or not.  
"Yeah, I wore them yesterday to the wedding," Harry, you can be really clueless sometimes.  
"Ready?" he asked me, I slipped on my shoes, grabbed the directions and we called ourselves a cab.  
"I'm still not sure about this," I moaned, the taxi driver had already pulled up outside the house, she had moved in something so beautiful, it was just magical and grand.  
"Your sister has style!" Harry gazed at the house in awe, I knew he was reach but he wasn't filthy rich, I was definitely sensing some envy. He tipped the driver and we made our way towards the entrance. Even the doors were so elegantly hand crafted, engraved little swirls and patterns, it was beyond cute. We rang the bell a couple of times and we got no answer.  
"We're supposed to go round the back into the garden come on," Harry pointed towards a banner that hung slightly askew so we couldn't see it, the heels I had worn were not made for grass, slipping them off I toddled behind Harry.  
I spotted the lawn, propped straight with flat stones, were tables covered in blinding white linen, they contrasted so well with the whole scenery of woodland like trees further into the garden, with the elegant dresses worn by almost everyone there, I saw a few of the stars, who to my surprise gave me broad smiles, I returned a sheepish one back, still not knowing how to react with this many familiar faces around. Harry began observing each and every detail from napkin colour to cutlery to decoration to music choices. It was evening, so there was a light breeze in the air, making me shiver slightly.  
"Here," Somebody draped their jacket over me, I recognised the smell, it was sweet and cool, I recognised this blazer, it was none other than Mike's.  
I swivelled round to the well-built wrestler standing tall, his white shirt matching the beautiful table layouts, the shirt highlighted every muscle, every perfect part of his body, it hugged him so well around his torso, I now realised that I was caught staring at this beautiful man.  
"I can't," I shrugged the jacket off, knowing how expensive his suits are, I held it out for him, he had no choice but to take it, his face looked hurt, but he shrugged it back on, I turned on my heel and decided to make my way towards the bar, leaving Mike standing alone on the middle of the lawn.

"She's just not ready yet," Harry spoke in my ear, almost startling me.  
"I know, I don't know what to do, I bought her this," I fished out a jewellery box, inside was a locket, engraved on to it '_my love, my everything, my Maya_' "inside, is, well it's a secret and only I have the key." I let out a deep heavy sigh – I might as well call it a night, this was never going to happen.  
"Come on let's go to the bar," he tugged my sleeve, which now smelt of Maya, I shuffled along, wondering what Harry was planning to do.  
"Hey Maya, order me and my man Mike a drink," she turned towards me, gawking at the both of us, Harry had a huge grin on his face, whereas I had no idea what to do. She didn't question it, inside she ordered us both a vodka. I downed it a quickly as I could, letting the numbness sink in – heartache was just a feeling that needed to be numbed.  
"Oh I love this song, I think I'm going to dance," oh that old classic, Maya made no rush to get up from her table, instead, she just laughed at her friend, who really could not dance. Her laugh was infectious, and so was she, the way she seemed to relax was what I wanted her to feel when she was around me, and her full attention was on me. Would that ever be possible? She seemed to notice that it was just the two of us at the table, if this wasn't sufficiently awkward then I didn't know what was.  
"Sorry about that," I heard her whisper, her cheeks had turned a furious shade of red, as she stared into the contents of her drink.  
"For what?" I moved closer so I could look at her properly.  
"You know, for just doing that to you in the middle of the lawn, embarrassing you like that," she let out a nervous laugh – I could not believe my ears.  
"Are you being serious? Maya, you…I…I deserve way worse than that! You don't need to be sorry, I mean every apology I say to you. By the way, d-did you get my roses, because I'm not going to stop those, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me Maya," I took hold of her hand, she fought against it, but eventually let it rest in my own, "I need you to forgive me, because – I can't live without you. There, I've said it, I like you, a lot more than you'll ever know, you're every man's dream, and I want to be the lucky guy you choose, because every day I would thank god for sending me an angel, an angel who I would cherish for the rest of my life."  
Her eyes bore into me, her beautiful face looking into my own blue eyes, she was only inches away from my face, her lips, just like yesterday, if we were alone, I knew exactly what I'd be doing with them right now – I never noticed how flawless she was, even up close, no blemish, pore or freckle, just smooth soft skin, that needed to be caressed.  
It took her a while to reply, her eyes darting from my hand in hers, to my face and deep into my eyes, eventually she spoke, her voice quivering as she let out a sob, her tears fell like pearls onto my skin "Mike, I … I can't either, I just don't think I can ever forgive you."  
"Give me a chance Maya, give us a chance, that kiss is all I can ever think about, there are only two things on my mind, that kiss and what it would feel like to do it again." I inched closer and she didn't back away, I held both her hands in my own, her tears stopped falling, that left a sparkly streak stain her eyes had grown red and puffy, she still looked perfect.  
She inched closer, my heart pumping too fast for my liking.  
Her voice was barely a whisper … "So kiss me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Have no idea where this story is going, all i know is that I want Mike to do something so great she forgives him, idk, maybe not even that, she'll probably just give in, i'm so sorry if they're getting shittier, i just don't know, think it's writer's block, if you have any ideas feel free to send me them and don't forget to review :)**

I didn't think he would do it, not in front of all these people anyway, I was pretty sure no one was looking at us, but still – he cupped my chin and drew me in closer, this was wrong – I shouldn't kiss him, think about anything, the time he called you ugly, the time he threw coffee all over you, the time he said no one would ever love you, bingo. I backed away, that did it, but I couldn't help the disappointment I was feeling, I had even parted my lips awaiting for his arrival. His hand was still gently cupping my face, neither of us could hide our disappointment – _kiss him, go on, _no he doesn't deserve it, make him suffer, _this isn't you, you still like him, just admit it, _I don't like him, I pity him, _bullshit. _We were still staring at each other, our eyes darting to each other's lips occasionally – it was only then when I noticed how blue his eyes were, crystal clear – I could read him like a book.  
"Mike- "  
"I know," he breathed, I got the impression I was torturing him, was I toying with him? Yesterday we lip locked today I can't make up on my own mind, _he deserves it, you idiot_, I don't mean to be like this, _he tortured you in a way that is unforgiveable, and you know it, _he's changed, I can feel it, _you're so naïve it's laughable.  
_"I'm not toying with you, Mike, please don't think I'm enjoying doing this to you, what happened two years ago, was a big part of my life that can't be forgotten or easily forgiven, something's just telling me that I should just kiss you, I want to, it's just – I know I'm being difficult I'm sorry," I got up from the bar, only to feel Mike's grip around my wrist, he wasn't rough, or tugging at it, he was soft and gentle.  
"I understand, this is my time, this is my time to apologise to you, make up for everything, this isn't ideal I know, but I will do anything, _anything_, to let you know how sorry I really am, before you go, I have something for you," he pulled out a deep red velvet box, a jewellery box by the looks of it.  
"Mike, I ca-"  
"Please, Maya, just take it," reluctantly, I took it but I was still eager to open it. He stood only a few feet away from me, I unlocked the case – it was a beautiful heart shaped locket, white gold and on it were the words "_my love, my everything, my Maya,_" I didn't even bother opening it, I looked up to see Mike's eyes bore into mine.  
"Your love?" my voice now a tiny whisper, I was _his love? _When did this happen, why me?  
"I can't be your love, Mike, we all know that," I couldn't hide the laughter in my voice.  
"What? Of course you can, what, why would you say that?" His face screwed into a frown, with a hurt expression etched all over his face.  
"Well, look at you, and look at me – we're completely different people, I admit I did like you once, and well, if I'm being honest, I still don't know if I do now, but I knew, even then, we were never going to happen, you need a tall, tanned, hot blonde from Hollywood to match your image, not a gawky, nerd doctor from Boston."  
"I don't care who, or what or where you're from – I really like you Maya, and I don't want you to ever forget that, I can't erase memories, I'm not proud of who I was or used to be, I wish I could punch that guy in the face, make him tap out, you know," he let out a little nervous laughter, making me smile.  
I took the necklace out of his case and handed it to him, he took it and I immediately turned around holding my hair so it wasn't in the way of my neck, he put the necklace on me and I felt the cool metal against my chest, it was a spine tingling feeling.  
I turned back around, suddenly my cheeks started to heat up, "Thank you Mike, this is very generous."  
"The pleasure's all mine, you look stunning Maya," I shuffled awkwardly, what was I supposed to say to that? I was never good at taking compliments, I could only give them. I gave him a weak smile, while sorting my hair out.  
I was about to reply when I saw Eve heading towards us, "You came! I'm so glad you came!" Eve scuttled over, giving me an extremely tight squeeze, "You look so beautiful."  
"Thanks," I mumbled, looking down at the brambly green grass.  
"I'm really glad to see you two talking, you know, I was so mad at Mike when you left, and you gave me just a note," my head shot back up, I couldn't believe we were discussing this here, now.  
"What happened?" I asked, clearing my throat.  
"Well, your sister stopped speaking to me, it was like a whole year, I tried so hard to get her to talk to me and well, one day I found her crying, I couldn't just leave her there, and we had a nice long chat, and I promised her I would reunite you two together," Mike smiled, if I wasn't mistaken he looked slightly smug, well it worked, I was here.  
"I'd rather not talk about this," I spoke, looking at the pair, they hung their heads in shame – as if they were remembering exactly what I thought about every day.  
"I love you Maya," Eve's voice cracked, and I groaned -not here, not now. I looked at Mike – he opened his mouth to say something and immediately closed it, I didn't want to tell Eve I loved her, not unless I meant it, instead I kept quiet, which made things worse. A tear rolled down her face, which she immediately wiped off of her cheek.  
"That's a nice necklace," she said, pointed at the locket that nestled between my collarbones.  
"Thanks, Mike gave it to me," I grinned pointing at Mike, _she knows who Mike is.  
_"Mike, you're quite the romantic," Eve said, but immediately regretting it, if things were awkward before, this was border line uncomfortable.  
"I mean – well you, Mike's just-"  
"It was nice chatting to you both, but I think I'll go and see Harry, Mike, thank you for the necklace but I don't think I can keep it," I spoke while reaching for the lock. Mike's hand flew towards the hand that was searching for the it.  
"Please, keep it, think of it as, compensation," he whispered in my ear, I was definitely not the type to be bought my jewellery, but I had to admit, Mike sure put a lot of thought into this gift.  
"Alright."  
"Are you busy tomorrow?" I wondered where was this going…  
"Not that I know of, no," _stupid idiot, you should've said you were busy.  
_"Well, I'd like to take you out, for dinner, if that's alright?"  
_No it's not alright, "_I'll think about it," go to dinner with him, you fool! _Ditch him!_  
I left the pair, waving them a slight awkward goodbye, I walked over to the bar, Harry was talking to Zack Ryder, as I approached the pair I took a moment to turn back around, Mike was still staring at me, while Eve had returned back to her table to finish her meal. The thought of food made me want to retch, everything that had just happened was starting to absorb into my head, making me feel slightly hot and feverish.  
I quickly checked the time, 10:14pm already.  
"You alright Maya, you don't look so good?" Harry mentioned, giving me a quizzical look of concern.  
"Yeah, I just, I need to sit down, can I have some water please?" I called out to the bartender. He slid me a tall cool glass, the condensation already dripping down it – it was now night but I was still feeling incredibly warm. I gave Harry a reassuring smile, letting him know that I was alright.

Me and Harry sat, watching the evening soon unfold into a party – it was Eve's last night till she was being whisked away on her honeymoon – I still didn't feel like eating, Harry complimented on my necklace. I still gave nothing away and quickly changed the subject to his new relationship with Summer Rae.  
"Why don't you, just _not_ sleep with her, you don't _have _to meet her a midnight," I quipped.  
"Are you crazy? I'm not turning her down when sex is on the table," he exclaimed, making a few heads turn.  
"Well, it's 11:20, we'll go now, if you want," I downed my glass of water and hopped down off the bar stool.  
"Yeah, let's go," Harry downed his own scotch neat, we made our way to Eve's table, where Rener sat chatting to his brother, whom I've only ever met once, I saw Mike on the dance floor, he was dancing with Kaitlyn and AJ – he hadn't lost his touch. He had noticed that I was now staring at him and gave me a small smile, which I returned, _stop smiling at him! _  
"Maya?" My head flipped back towards the table.  
"Yeah, sorry, thank you again, it was, erm, really good seeing you again," she cracked a toothy grin, Harry and I both returned it, and headed back round towards the front so we could catch a cab.  
"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry snuggled me in, while I draped my arm around his stomach. Fatigue was slowly creeping into my system as I let out a loud, unwomanly yawn.  
"No I guess not," I mumbled against his jacket.  
"You know, you haven't stopped smiling all night," Harry whispered, fanning the hair out of my face. All I could do was mumble - he suddenly realised I was slowly drifting into a deep sleep, dreaming of what could possibly be inside the locket as a slight tinkling noise echoed in the cab, the locket shook against my chest.

I could feel and hear her soft snored, Maya always said she loved her sleep – but she suffered from nightmares, at first I just thought she was just having bad dreams, she said she loved her horror movies but then was always so paranoid when she went to sleep in the dark – but then they continued, she'd sometimes scream, wake up crying or mumbling frantically in her sleep – I never told her, I couldn't bare it. I felt bad, but then again – I was supposed to be her best friend, I would sometimes ask about her previous job, about her previous life in the US, it had obviously to do with Mike but she was always so cryptic whenever I brought the subject up, eventually I gave up if she didn't want to tell me, she didn't want to tell me and I wasn't going to push her. I paid the cab fare and decided not to wake Maya up, I lifted her out of the taxi and made our way towards the hotel entrance. As I suspected, there was hardly anybody there, the majority of the guests were mostly the WWE superstars, they were staying here because of the wedding, there were the few occasional relatives that Maya spotted out, but Eve's life was the wrestling world and that couldn't be denied. I was surprised to still see Cody, Paige and Kelly in the private lobby, a few waiters were lounging beside them – the say me and each of them gave me a quick wave then raising their eyebrows when they saw Maya in my arms. I mouthed 'that she fell asleep' to them, and made a dash towards the elevator.  
After a long, hard struggle, I managed to pry our hotel room open, I took off her heels – I debated whether to strip down her dress, but knew it would be incredibly uncomfortable sleeping in sequins, fiddling with the zipper a couple of times I eventually got her out of the dress. Damn Maya was a sexy girl – I always wondered how she was never able to find a boyfriend, I knew she was insecure about herself but I had no idea what about, she was a blonde bombshell – then again, she held so many secrets, it was as if I didn't even know her. I grabbed one of my own t-shirts, placing her head through the head hole and the arms through the arm holes – still sexy. I draped the duvet over her, knowing she'd be shivering afterwards. I quickly checked the time, and found 3 missed calls. Summer Rae. It was 12:10am – damn it I was late. I gave Maya a quick peck on her forehead, and sprinted down to find Summer's room.

I woke up, feeling fresh and energized, better than the night before – I certainly remember that last night I was wearing that sequin red dress that was now sprawled across the sofa – and how did I get into Harry's t-shirts? I must've fallen asleep while on my way home, for god's sake and Harry had to change me. _Facepalm. _I drew back the covers and felt an immediate draft on my legs, goose bumps prickled at my skin. Harry had left me a note:  
_If you see this note, I'm probably still with Summer Rae, sorry I know you hate it when I change you, but imagine sleeping in that dress, love you, Hazza X  
_Rolling my eyes, I screwed the note and threw it into a bin – I grabbed a towel and was about to make my way towards the bathroom when I heard a knock at the door. Had Harry forgotten his key? Grabbing mine, I unlocked the door – to find the same dozen red roses as I did yesterday – as I was about to tip the boy I noticed that whoever this person was, was wearing studded loafers, with a black pinstripe suit.  
"Mike?"  
He moved the flowers down to flash me a toothy grin, "Morni.." He stared at my chest for a while, I was not wearing a bra and the room was pretty chilly, could you blame me? My bare legs were on display and his eyes darted towards my thigh. I blushed furiously even though I couldn't help but smile – I cleared my throat hoping to get back his attention.  
"Yeah, sorry, erm," now look who's turning red, "I thought I'd give these to you, personally." He handed me the flowers, this time they were already in a vase, I toddled over towards the counter where yesterday's roses still stood, I invited him to come in and I watched him perch himself onto the bed. The room instantly smelt of his cologne, it wasn't too pungent or overpowering, it was perfect.  
"Thank you for the roses, but really, you've got to stop sending them, I get it, you're sorry," I spoke, my back turned towards him. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't standing in a certain way to attract him – sometimes I forget who I really am, and just surprise myself.  
"You might do, but I don't, sending you these roses is supposed to be sentimental, for me and for you, and Maya, I know you want there to be an **us**, you can deny it, but – I'm not going to stop, until I feel like I've truly won you over." What time was it, 8:40 in the morning and I was already feeling emotional.  
"Mike, erm-"  
"I stopped by, so I could see, if you wanted to have dinner with me, tonight?" He stood up and walked towards me, he wasn't that close but I was hoping he'd come a little closer, I ached for his touch, his smell, his taste. _Snap out of it, he doesn't deserve you.  
_"Erm, I have nothing to wear," _stop making excuses, he wants you, can't you see it. _He looked taken aback, it was as if I sent him some sort of signal, he nodded and muttered something to himself. I felt so shitty, and I hated myself for feeling this way, he had no remorse after the things he did to me, and yet here I was, guilt pouring out of me. He rose from the bed and made his way towards the door.  
"Mike, wait!" _Damn it, what are you doing!?  
_"Yeah?"  
"What time?"  
His face beamed, he tried not to look too excited or like a 5 year old child on Christmas, "8 sound good?"  
"8 sounds perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't really know to be honest, I hope you like this chapter, I know Mike can't be forgiven but I really wanted the two characters to sort move on, sort of, not properly, I don't know I hope it's okay, slightly rushed but please review if you have any ideas :)  
**  
It was such short notice, but I was so excited – I had taken extra care when going for a shower, shampooing and conditioning, lathering the soap so I could shave my legs and armpits, goddamn hotels for not having shaving cream. I slipped on a bathrobe and saw Harry lounging about on the bed. He looked extremely tired – dark circles emerging under his eyes.  
"Glad to see you're back, oh by the way, thanks for changing me, but next time, please leave me be." He didn't reply, he just stared into a blank space minding his own business; Harry was usually the moodier one between the two of us so I decided to just leave him be – something must've happened with Summer no doubt. I unzipped my suitcase, unloading any of the dresses I could find, elegant, sexy, formal, I had no idea what Mike had in mind. I couldn't help but giggle at how ironic this all seemed, me, Maya was being taken out to dinner by none other than Mike Mizanin? The thought made my heart restrict, I had no idea what Mike had in mind. I couldn't help but giggle at how ironic this all seemed, me, Maya was being taken on to dinner by none other than Mike Mizanin? What were the chances? I didn't really know what I was feeling if I was being perfectly honest, was I excited, was I still feeling hatred, most likely both. It was a complete oxymoron. I felt so torn. _You gave into it too easily, you're playing right into his hand, you're letting his get away with it. _If Mike, didn't truly love me, or if he did – I felt for the heart shaped locket, a smile forming on my lips – then he wouldn't be going through so much effort. It made me think, if he truly loved me, really with honesty and compassion – he would have to live with the fact that he hurt the one person he truly loves, he will have to live with that for the rest of his life. It was almost as if it wasn't me, this wasn't my life that was playing out right now – had Mike suffered equally as much as I had? Absolutely not. But – _did that matter?_ What kind of a person would I be, tit for tat never ended well, if anything it made you feel shittier. I clutched the necklace and shook it slightly, does Mike know what's in here? Of course he does you daft dimbo.  
I heard Harry giggle behind me, laughing to himself, I turned around raising an eyebrow at his unusual outburst.  
"Funny. The word '_best friend_.'"  
"Not really?" I turned round to get a proper look at him – he was now sat upright glaring at me – I was thinking, what had I done wrong now?  
"Because you know, _best friends _tell each other _everything.._" He knows. His voice was barely a whisper and I had never seen this side of Harry – I decided to make my way towards the bathroom avoiding his sinister gaze.  
"Don't walk away from me!" He bellowed, making me jump out of my skin.  
"Harry, I - "  
"Why didn't you tell me!? You had every opportunity, to tell me? I would never have told you to come here, I can't believe you Maya, this was the biggest secret you had kept from me, I have told you _everything_!" Harry had grasped my arms so tightly, I had never been so scared in my life, to see the fit and rage in his eyes, I didn't know what to expect and the thought made me want to cry hysterically.  
"Who told you?" I asked weakly.  
"That is irrelevant!" His spit spraying my face, my eyes grew wider in shock and horror.  
"Harry, do you not understand, I wanted to leave this life behind, but you got to me realise, I can't hold grudges forever, especially against my own family.."  
"Are you fucking crazy? From what I heard, Eve abandoned you, like a lamb left for slaughter, and Mike, did something so horrible on Halloween, he made you want to _kill _yourself, tell me this isn't true Maya, tell me this isn't fucking true!"  
"Harry, please calm down, look I understand, when you say it like that it sounds bizarre, but they have all apologized and …"  
"Oh! Well done Eve and Mike, bravo! They _APOLOGIZED!" _He sneered, a look of disgusting pasted on his stubble face.  
"Harry, just stop okay, I'm putting it all behind me, I just want a fresh new start, you bringing this all up isn't going to help that!"  
"Look Maya, this isn't about what you want, I appreciate the fact that you moved on, but what about 2 years ago, when we first met, and even when we got closer and I asked you virtually all the time, about your past life, I am supposed to be your closest friend, did you not trust me, is that it?"  
"No of course I do Harry, don't be absurd. There are just some things I was not comfortable telling you, and I really didn't want to and it wasn't because I didn't like you enough not to tell you, I just…"  
"You just what?"  
"Nothing."  
"No Maya, tell me, now's not the time to play stupid games." He was sweating buckets, and I had a fear that he had been drinking, I never liked the thought of anger and alcohol mixing.  
"I just didn't want to burden you."  
"BURDEN ME!" He was howling, the walls shaking slightly.  
"Harry please calm down…"  
"Answer me one thing Maya, and be truthful."  
I didn't reply, anxious as to what he was going to ask me.  
"If I didn't push you into coming, would you have still told me." I expect Harry was wanting me to give him an instant answer, fast and ideally the word, yes, instead I gave him a few open mouths yet no words came out and a few awkward glances at my feet – and he seemed to have got the message. I felt my face covered in tear stains, my make-up running down, I looked practically looked like a depressed clown in a bath robe. Harry violently shrugged on his leather jacket, and stormed his way towards the door, when I tried to grab his arm he flung it away with such force I landed crashing down onto the floor, I was now sobbing uncontrollably, unaware of what I should do.  
"Don't even bother, trying to ring me, trying to call me, you can just off!" Harry spat at me, as he saw me withering in pain.  
"Harry, please," I chocked, sobbing in between each word.  
I heard the door flung open, slamming next to the wall that was next to it, I heard a commotion but couldn't quite make it out.  
"Move out of the way you fucking bastard!" Harry growled, shoving a figure against the wall, I was so shocked to see how much power that was in him. I heard the door bang shut, and all the noise I could hear was my own rapid breathing, and the sound of me hiccoughing between weeping.  
"Maya, what the hell was that, and why aren't you ready yet?"  
He kept asking me, pestering me what was up, here I was laying on the floor clutching my chest as I heaved and pushed down the feel to be sick.  
"Mike would just you just shut up! This is your fault, you are the reason I am here crying on the floor okay, so no I am not okay, no I'm not ready to go on your stupid date, I fucking hate you Mike, and I never want to see you again!" After I said it, I repeated it in my own head, that was a bit harsh Maya, no it fucking wasn't, he needed a reality check and he got one, deal with it.  
I didn't look up after my outburst, but I knew that he had slumped himself on the bed, the same way Harry had done an hour ago – after I had calmed down, I sat cross legged on the floor, sniffling and wiping my tears. My hair had officially dried, it was naturally very curly and wavy, I was feeling extremely cold and ill from the bathroom that slumped on my shoulders and from all the ridiculous crying I did in front of Mike.  
I fanned the curls out of my hair, but didn't dare look up to see Mike, "I'm sorry but I really don't think I'm in the date mood, think I'll just take a rain check."  
Even though my head wasn't directly up, I could see those signature Louibutton shoes, black and studded – I saw him slip them off revealing black socks with the word Saturday written across the side of his foot. He crouched down and mirrored the position I was sitting on the floor, he lowered his head in attempts to see my face, but instead I closed my eyes and bowed my head even lower.  
"Maya, please tell me, what happened?" Mike spoke softly. I thought about it for a while, and I thought about kicking him out telling him to just get out and never speak to me again – but I just didn't have the energy, and his presence was in a way, extremely comforting. He didn't ask again, and he didn't push it and after what seemed like forever, I finally answered.  
"When I moved, to England, I never told anyone about my life here. Who would? I'm a miserable, ugly loser who had no friends and is a virgin – it was like I became a whole new person, and I never saw the need to tell him," I shuddered slightly, my breath shaking as I paused for some air, "I guess I just always avoided the subject whenever he asked me, even though he's supposed to be my closest friend and well I guess he found out."  
"He's mad at you for not telling you about your life was like before you moved there?" Mike worded it out, causing me to feel shittier inside. I got up from the floor, grabbed myself an oversized t-shirt and made my way towards the bathroom. I was furious for some strange reason, and I really couldn't put my finger on why, I grabbed myself a make-up wipe and scrubbed my face clean making sure I looked even _uglier_ if Mike was out there, so I could feel shit on something other than this. I peeled off the bathrobe on the floor and slipped into the oversized t-shirt. I took a long hard look in the mirror, dark circles formed perfect panda eyes on my face, my lips pale pink and my face milky cream. I sighed – I was basically back at square one, what if Harry never spoke to me again? What if he left me, and I carried on feeling like this? What if it all happened again? _No. Stop it, Harry isn't like that, he's your friend, the closest one you've ever had, he won't leave you, he's just angry, and has a reason to be. _I took one last look at myself and decided to enter back into the room – I was stil surprised to see Mike still in the room, his blazer was no off, he stood in a plain white shirt, with a purple tie, he wore pinstripe pants, I had a weakness for pinstripe, damn.  
"It's okay that we can't have our date I know you're not in the mood for it, but I'd like to stay, here, with you, if that's okay?" _No it isn't, fuck off. He's being nice, look who isn't here, and look who is – he wanted this date so bad, when was the last time somebody wanted to sat you this bad?_ My head was seriously fucked up. Mike had taken the liberty to order extra blankets, and order in some DVD's for us to watch, it was no restaurant in Beverly Hills, and to be honest I preferred this over any 7 star dining experience. I thought about what I would do if he wasn't here, the same thing but with 20 litres of tears and ice cream, I thought bitterly to myself. I didn't answer him, instead I just drew back the extra blankets and made myself confortable, snuggling inside so I warm and toasty. Mike undid his tie, tossing it next to his blazer, revealing a tad bit of skin – jesus Maya, why are you so horny? I decided to take a look at the DVD's he brought, he's got Marine 3, surprise surprise, Texas Chainsaw, great and Sex Drive. Wow, Mike had some good movie tastes, he entered the room with an entre of loads of different snacks and junk.  
"Are you sure you should be eating this," I asked, grabbing a slice of pizza – it was hot, steaming and cheesy, this was brilliant.  
"I'll just burn it off in the morning," he spoke, helping himself to a slice of pizza, "Picked a movie?" Without speaking, I handed him Sexdrive, he took the rest of the DVD's off my lap and entered my selected choice into the DVD player. He then strode over towards the bed, and drew back the covers and settled himself in. I had the impression that this was supposed to be extremely awkward – but to my surprise, it really wasn't, I felt comfortable, this was nice, I liked it, I … loved it. Mike had really outdone himself, and I could've sworn he inched himself closer towards me.  
Half an hour into the film and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mike looking at me, opening his mouth to say something then closing it. A few funny scenes passed in the film, until Mike finally said something.  
"You know, I am so sorry about all of this, this mess that I've put you in – I know you and Harry are really close, and I'm genuinely hurting that I was the who caused this, and that Harry isn't here, to support you. I really wish things were different, and I really wish that I never did anything. I know saying this will never change anything, but I just thought I'd get this off my chest." My focus was completely off the film, and my full attention had been turned to Mike, he always had be drawn into his speeches or his conversation, he was fascinating, even though I should be hating. _Maya, maybe it's time to forgive him. _Are you crazy, he is right, he has caused you so much pain and nothing will ever change that. _But look at him, he's here, he wants me to forgive him, and something inside me is telling me that this is right, he has a lifetime to do this. _You give in too easily, you're soft, and stupid and naïve, you'll regret this.  
"Mike, please stop apologizing, I know how sorry you really are," I spoke, glancing back at the film so we could stop the tension that was rising between us.  
"No I don't think you do, just like I don't know the impact of pain I have caused you, you changed me Maya, you have done so much for me, and I haven't given you anything in return," Mike was moving awfully close, our noses almost touching, my hands were now in his, grasped with tender and care.  
"Mike, there isn't anything you can give me in return," his breath and quickened while my heart accelerated, his eyes cast a sensual look over my lips and then back into my eyes, he was searching for something in them, until he spoke in breathless whisper. "I can kiss you," drawing his finger across my lips.  
"W-what?"  
"I can kiss you Maya," _That's not going to make anything go away Mike. H_is hands escalating up my arm and rubbing circles around my shoulder blades.  
"Mike, I wouldn't."  
He was serious, so serious it almost scared her slightly, his head titled a few inches and it inched closer from her face, he smiled gently, and without even realised, I returned it.  
"Oh, but I think you _want _to," and then he leaned in again, taking one last look at her lips. The movie was still playing on in the background, but our rapid breaths had deafened the noise – just as he was about to seal their lips, I closed my eyes, and felt him pull my head towards his, forcing our lips to meet. At first we sat like this, we had kissed before, but this was for real and for definite; but about 7 seconds later, Mike stroked my lips with his, and moved his rough hands from my face, into my hair, combing it through making our heads tilt more. Being bold, I parted my lips even more as Mike forced her lips open with his tongue - I couldn't help but open my eyes, I watched his face for a moment, it seemed like he was lost in the kiss just like I was – forgetting where we were, what had happened, what was going on. I closed my eyes again and ran my fingers through his hair. A moan came from deep in his throat that made me smile uncontrollably, my knees were weak and I had the urge to wrap them around his torso. Eventually our lips drew apart and we let go, I let out a hungry moan for desire and we were both breathless wanting more, so much more. He pressed my forehead against his still breathing hard and eventually we both managed to moan in unison.  
"Wow."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I know some of you think it's weird that Maya is being so forgiving but I think it comes across that shes matured and she's not a little kid, she's not goign to let it go, but this is purely to show that Maya has thought about it for to long and she just wants to give into her urges, I have a feeling you're not going to like it so I apologize if you're not happy with it :( I'd appreciate if you passed the story along to people who are Miz fan fic fans and also please please review :))))) all my love for those who read my story!**

Mike held me for as long as I could remember, I must've fell asleep in his arms – I woke up to the soft snores that blew against my hair, the kissing stopped after what seemed like an eternity, but then we started talking.  
_"Mike, why did you treat me the way you did?" I asked, worried at what he might say, would he lie. He took his time to answer, he opened his mouth a couple of times, until he finally gave an answer.  
"I knew you liked me, and I was flattered, but then you started talking to me more, and like an asshole, I tried to deter you away but, it was like you still saw the good in me, you still knew I had a heart even though I acted heartless towards you, that's when I decided to be more mean hoping you'd leave me alone. It was such a horrible thing to do, I know, not even horrible, unforgiveable. I still don't expect you to accept my apology, I don't think anyone would – I'm over the moon that you actually want to be in my arms right now, and then you told me about Maryse."  
"That's all I wanted to know."  
"I'm so sorry Maya," Mike kissed my exposed shoulder blade, it made me feel less uneasy, the thought sunk in, the taunting and the bullying was because I was clingy. I was clingy. He made my life hell because I was clingy. My whole body stiffened and I shuffled slightly away from Mike. I tried to look anywhere but at Mike, the duvet, the TV, the decorations, anywhere, but at Mike. His stare bore into me and I eventually gave in – I peeked through my eyelashes to get a glimpse. He was torn – I knew asking that question would hurt the both of us. I needed to hear it, and Mike needed to tell me it.  
He took my hand in his, and stroked it softly, I loved his rough hands, they spoke on behalf of all the hard work Mike did to get to where he is today.  
"I'm sorry I got too attached," my lips spoke without even processing in my head. Sorry, you're sorry, you've done nothing wrong god dammit!  
"Maya, don't, you never did anything wrong, I don't deserve anyone like you. And while everything's telling me that I shouldn't be here, and that I'm wasting my time, I just want to be with you, all the time. I wake up and the first thing I think about is you, I go to bed and the last thing I think about is you. God dammit these last two years have been the most horrific years of my life, but I know it would never compare to what you went through." I motioned him to stop, pressing a finger to his lips, but he still carried on.  
"I should be suffering more, I should be made to suffer the way I made you suffer, the only way that could happen is if I never saw you again, or if I saw you with another guy, and I just don't think my body can handle that." Mike's voice cracked, which caused me to hold his head in-between my hands.  
"Mike, I don't want to see you suffer, I know it'll take time for me to forgive you, but … but," my eyes started to water and I felt the first tear roll down, "I'm willing to give __**us**__ a chance, we'll take things slow, real slow, and perhaps not make things exclusive but, I'm willing to do this, because the truth is, I never stopped thinking about you. I tried filing my mind with hate but I wanted to see you so badly – and up until this point, I thought it was wrong, so wrong to think like that and-!" I must've looked so attractive because I virtually had the waterworks.  
"I never stopped thinking about you," Mike also started to cry, it was a bittersweet moment and I all I wanted to do, was have to urge to kiss him, I gave into it and passionately pressed my lips onto his. Our faces were wet, but the kiss was still hot, he licked my bottom lips which caused my mouth to open wider, his tongue slipping its way onto mine. A deep moan escaped from my mouth, as we inhaled into each other's scent, sweet yet hot at the same time. I grasped his arm, feeling his bicep tense beneath my touch, he got hold of my back, causing me to arch it, our lips grew apart as he sucked on a small patch of skin, causing me to let out a passionate gasp. He licked a long line until he reached my jaw. I placed my hand on his cheek, he turned to look up at me – his eyes filled with adoration. He sensed the look I was giving him and he knew we were going too fast for both of our likings really. He rolled off of me and extended his arm so I could lean on his chest. I obeyed and fit myself in perfectly. I felt him stroke my hair, I hadn't even bothered combing it, but the knots and tangles were no match for Mike's fingers.  
"Goodnight Mike," I draped my arm over his torso, snuggling him in closer.  
Kissing the top of my head, I felt him inhale the scent. "Goodnight, Maya."  
_I gently lifted his arm off of me and wriggled out of his grasp – the moment I got out of bed I regretted it – it was so cold and I mentally cursed myself for wearing just a t-shirt. I noticed that Harry hadn't returned, reminding me of the conflict we had last night, no wonder it felt like a hole in my chest. I took a final glance at Mike, he must've felt so uncomfortable sleeping in those expensive clothes, I should've given him some of Harry's clothes. Sighing, I made my way towards the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth, I hopped into the shower for a quick rinse. I straightened my hair, the rough curls now replaced with a sleek, soft, straight hair. Feeling slightly better I entered back into the bedroom, to find Mike standing over the telephone. He noticed I had walked back into the room as I watched his body relax slightly. I decided to put on some decent clothes while his back was turned. I rooted through my suitcase and found a sleeveless red day dress, it hugged me at my chest and was loose from then on, I slipped on some tights and a pair of brogues. By the time I had touched up on some make-up , Mike had finished up on the phone.  
"I was just talking to Alex, he wanted to know where I was," he said walking towards me. I noticed he took in my attire, from the root in my hair to the laces on my brogues.  
"How is he?" I asked, I saw him yesterday and at Eve's wedding, but I was still too shy to actually say hello. From what I can remember Alex was a nice guy, he was a brilliant wrestler but seriously underrated.  
"He's good, he got lucky last night," Mike smirked, tucking a lock of hair behind me ear.  
"Who isn't getting lucky," as soon as I said it, I mentally screamed at myself, **you**, you aren't getting lucky because you're a frigid bitch. I was ashamed that I waited so long to lose my virginity. Mike sensed that something was wrong as I hung my head down staring at the perfectly clean carpet.  
"What is it?" he asked, tilting my chin up to look at me – I gave him a watery smile, "I'm fine, what about you?"  
"No you're not, something's up," he asked me again, genuinely worried. I contemplated on whether to answer him, it was an awkward thing to admit.  
"I don't know if we should still do this," I mumbled, turning away from his intense gaze.  
Before I let Mike respond I immediately answered the question for him, "Because I don't want to be a disappointment, look I get that you didn't like me and I just think that eventually you will feel that way again, and then you'll get bored of me, and even though I want to forgive you, what if I never end up doing – what if I just keep you stringing along or what if you kept me stringing along?" I asked, regretting giving into Mike's question, "Me being a virgin doesn't help and-"  
"That has nothing to do with this, Maya, I … I love you regardless, I hate myself, god do I hate myself, this love that I have for you is for a life time and you will always be in my heart, I would never get bored of you, how could you even suggest that? And as for you never forgiving me, well, I'm just going to keep trying, I'll never give up on you. Let's take things slow, let me take you out tomorrow, let me treat you like the beautiful princess that you are. I'd take you out tonight but I promised Alex we'd hang out, and I have some scripts to go over."  
This made me smile, it also made me feel quite shy but regardless, it made me feel incredibly happy. Ignoring my stupid outburst I looked back up at him. "Want to go grab some breakfast?"  
"Most certainly." He motioned me to link his arm and I followed – god he smelt amazing, he didn't even need to shower, and he still smelt like heaven. We were awfully chirpy, considering the conversation we had last night and this morning – it had cleared a lot of things, it was ironic, so ironic. At first, I was lusting over Mike, and then Harry and now Mike – and he wants me, he actually wants me. I couldn't help but want him too, he made me feel so special, like a woman, and he was prepared to give me all the love in the world, even if I wasn't. He still wanted to be with me – even though I still contemplated on whether I see a future with him.  
We reached the breakfast bar where we saw a few familiar faces, John, Zack, Phil, Cody, some of the legends, like Paul and Shawn, some of Eve's childhood friends as well. I grabbed myself a coffee and a slice of toast, while Mike grabbed himself some pancakes.  
"Where do you want to sit?" Mike asked, Phil and Cody both saw me and gave me the biggest megawatt grins, I nodded my head towards the table, I noticed Mike's body stiffen.  
"Do you not want to?"  
"No, it's just that, well me and Punk are civil, I just don't think I'm welcome, but erm, John's there, Kofi's there erm…"  
"We don't have to sit there, it's fine, let's go find some new seats," As I began searching for a spare table I felt his arm gently grab mine.  
"No come on," he gave me a toothy smile, which I returned. We made our way over and was greeted by everyone on the table, I noticed the small nods Mike gave to Phil and Cody.  
"You left Eve's party pretty early," Phil spoke, from under his coffee mug.  
"Still had a bit of jet lag Phil, plus Harry needed to go and I wanted to leave with him," I replied, taking a bite of my toast. I noticed Mike had started to talk to John, Phil gave me a quizzical look, and mouthed, "_What are you doing?"  
_"_We had a long talk," I mouthed back. _He gave me a "Are you for real look" I was pleading for him to not make this harder than it already is, he gave Mike a quick glance, Mike noticed and turned to look at him. Well wasn't this a predicament. Mike then looked back at me, it was a glare off and I was beginning to feel incredibly awkward. Cody on the other hand was oblivious to anything that was going on.  
"So how's Paige these days?" Mike muttered, still not moving his eyes away from Phil. At first he was taken aback, he looked at me and I begged him to make some sort of an effort.  
"She's good, she's a big fan you know, my Paige," I beamed, how cute was Phil being right now, _my Paige.  
_"Really?" Mike spoke, more to himself than to the group.  
"Really!" Phil responded, shocking the entire table.  
Mike saw what he was doing and I could've swore that he was smirking, "Really?"  
"REALLY!" The whole table including myself screamed at the top of our voices and then erupted with laughter. I couldn't stop grinning and I saw Phil roaring with laughter, he caught me looking, I mouthed a quick thank you for easing things, he was a great friend, and I really did adore him.  
"So Mike, Maya, what's the deal with you two?" Kofi asked, still chuckling. I felt a blush form and looked straight into my lap playing with my fingers. Mike sensed the nervousness and answered for me, "We're taking things slow, aren't we princess?" My head shot back up in disbelief, he called me his princess in front of some of his closest friends and colleagues – the blush grew a darker shade of red. The rest of the table just grinned at the both of us, and I couldn't help but peak my eyes at Mike, he was holding my hand underneath the table, locking his fingers like a perfect combination.  
"Maya, can we talk?" My head swivelled round to exactly who I thought it would be, Harry, who was accompanied by Summer. My vlood started to boil, and even though I wasn't looking at him, Mike had shot up from his seat and took a step forward towards Harry.  
"I just came, to apologize, for acting so unreasonably yesterday, it was disgusting behaviour and I promise to never act like that ever again. I was upset that I had to learn about your past like that, and I let it get to me, I just want to say that I don't want any secrets between us, because you can trust me Maya."  
"Can I trust you Harry?" The whole room had gone quiet, and behind me I felt the presence of not Phil Brooks, but of CM Punk.  
Then Harry responded with a question I was totally shocked to hear, "Can you trust a lowlife scum like _him_?" Pointing a quivering finger at Mike's chest, I saw Summer give him a warning look.  
"Yes I can Harry, he is proving himself to me, like you should be doing right now, you totally overreacted, I know it was wrong to tell you lies, or hide you from the truth, but you have to understand I was trying to put it behind me, thinking about it kills me and you just keep bringing it up!" I exclaimed, feeling emotional already, Harry sensed my eyes starting to water and rolled his eyes.  
"Enough with the waterworks, and how can you say I'm bring up your past when you're off fucking him," I saw Phil and Mike's fist about to come into contact with Harry's jaw, but I was quicker, and before I realised, my hand slapped his cheek so hard it caused him to tumble back a couple of steps. Cody hands grabbed me from behind but I flinched and tore them away – I was seething with rage, and redemption. How dare he embarrass me like that? How fucking dare he?! Obviously Summer ran to his aid and took a look at the imprint I left on his cheek.  
Before I could think of something smart to say, I heard Harry's voice quiver with anger, "I'm getting a ticket back to England tonight, don't you ever fucking talking to me again, you bitch."  
"Good because I never want to see your ugly ass face again, just piss off back to pissing Manchester you prick!" I was shocked at the vulgar language that came pouring out of my mouth. I turned to look at Mike, his jaw had dropped open - his hand was still formed in a fist. I made sure Harry was looking, because the last thing he was going to see was me crashing my lips against Mike's, hot, sweet and sticky, I ran my fingers through his hair and savoured his unique taste, he was slightly shocked at the urgent need I had to taste his lips, I wanted them on my mouth this morning. I didn't care if people judged me on my how naïve I was being, how trusting I was being towards Mike – I didn't care because I was proud that I had feelings for Mike, I knew we had history that I obviously will never be able to let go but I was proving to everyone that I wasn't that same Maya I was two years ago, I was proving to Harry, Phil, Cody, John and finally to Mike.


	25. Chapter 25

**So so sorry this is so short, i promise the next chapter is longer and it's be way way good, i promise you! Sorry if it's shit, i don't know, i guess i'm experiencing writer's block? Thanks to all the reviews and new followers, keep them coming huns! :)**

I found Maya at the gym, since that kiss at the restaurant she had disappeared – she looked worn out, sweating from every pour and I figured that she must've been here for ages.  
"Maya?" Damn it she had her headphones in. I walked around to the front of the treadmill, and I noticed that she had been crying.  
"Mike .. I erm hi," she stopped the machine and I helped her get off the machine. She grabbed herself a towel quickly wiping her face, "Sorry I left you before, I was just feeling so angry." She spoke, her voice still soft and weak from the crying.  
"It's alright, you shouldn't push yourself so hard you know."  
"It's fine, I just, needed some time to think," she looked up at me, and gave me a small smile.  
"That was some kiss," I said, returning the smile back.  
"Really?" She laughed, blushing slightly.  
"Yeah, it was perfect," she looked up at me and smiled again, she was hurting right now, and it killed me, yet she still had a brave face on.  
"Maya, are you sure you're alright?" I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, she had been working out for atleast 2 hours yet her hair was still luscious and soft.  
"I'll live," she squeaked.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, it's just that - I was so looking forward to showing Harry around you know, and you know I don't understand why he's acting like this, and, he's my best friend," I could her voice on the verge of cracking, there was so much pain in her eyes and I just couldn't bare it.  
"I shouldn't have slapped him," she whispered, more to herself than to me.  
"He disrespected you and he embarrassed you, he deserved that slap," even saying it left a bitter taste in my mouth, you did all of those things, yet she never lay a finger on you, what makes you so special? _You deserve a slap.  
_"Mike are you alright?" I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts, I gave her a smile and a nod to let her know I was alright.  
"Listen why don't I walk you back to your room?" I got up, offering my hand.  
"Thanks."  
The walk towards the elevator was quiet, but once we got in, the sexual tension was rising, I wasn't even looking at her, yet I could feel her eyes on me and when she wasn't looking my eyes watched her seductively. I inched in closer, taking a glimpse at her lips. She has amazing lips. It was hard for me to look at them for long without wanting to kiss her.  
I couldn't take it any longer – I placed a small sweet kiss on her lips, and moved onto her neck, leaving a trail of kisses.  
"Shit, Mike."  
I continued kissing at that sweet tender spot, behind her ear, a smile tugged at my lips as I heard a soft moan escape from her lips – I placed my hand on her petite back as she arched into it, giving me more access.  
"Mike this is s-  
Was all she managed to say before her sentence completely escaped her lips, my hand was now between her thighs gently rubbing through her underwear. She let out a sigh, not realizing she was holding her breath.  
"Tell me if I'm doing something you don't like," I whispered against her warm skin, I continued to leave a trail of kisses against her neck. Her little moans of encouragement had sent my left hand to grab her breast, kneading it in my hand, she had gotten quiet, trembling with pleasure under my touch. Her eyes flew open to stare at me, lust? Love? Adoration? She grabbed the back of my neck, her hand clung to it as my fingers hovered over thigh.  
The elevator bell rang and the doors slid open, and to our absolute horror, Zack, Cody and John were all there. Maya gasped and ran as fast as her little legs could pick her up.  
"Way to go bro," Zack called out.  
"Fuck off Ryder," I shouted back.  
"Maya, I'm so sorry," she didn't look upset, if anything she was blushing and smile creeping up on her face.  
"That was nice," she mumbled, giving me a sensual look through her lashes.  
"So much for going slow, eh?" I couldn't help but laugh at how ironic this was, this morning we discussed things would be slow, midday I almost fingered Maya in an elevator.  
"You've changed me Mike, I'm not that same, pathetic, nervous and awkward tiny pipsqueak anymore," she stood up, squaring her shoulders, she looked me right in the eye waiting for my response.  
"I liked her, and you were none of those things."  
"Well too bad she's gone, and who're you kidding, of course I was all of those things," she chuckled to herself, we were now standing outside of her room, there was no point in having this conversation, I had a feeling I would lose every time.  
"Are we still on for tomorrow? Only if you want to," I asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"Yeah of course, I can't wait," I noticed how she had suddenly gotten so shy, she would always look down at the floor, play with her fingers or twirl their hair, kick some invisible dust off of her shoes – this was the definitely the old Maya, so insecure it hurt me so bad that she didn't realise what a wonderful, beautiful woman she was.  
"So I'll see you later then," I pulled her into long hug that she needed, sweat still lingered on her body but nonetheless she wrapped her arms around me.  
As I walked back towards the elevator I heard Maya call out, "Mike!"  
I swivelled back round, "Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"For being here for me." That made me well and truly smile, I had these feelings for her that I just couldn't contain. I was going to miss her tonight, but tomorrow I was going to make it a very special evening, for the both of us.  
I wish I didn't push myself so hard at the gym, my legs felt as if they were about to fall off, I flopped onto the bed, grinning like a smitten 16 year old in love, Mike mad me feel things no other man could, he made me feel excited, accelerated and not to mention horny. _Are you forgetting that Mike's the reason Harry left? Mike's the one that almost made you want to kill yourself_ ? Mike's a new man, and although I wasn't ready to say it yet, Mike loved me. As I shot back off the bed, I noticed Harry's stuff had gone – so he must've left already, good riddance. I grabbed my phone off the desk and decided to text Paige  
_To: Paige  
Are you busy hun? Are you with Punk, thought we could have some girl time? If you're up for it?  
To: Maya  
No I'm not busy, I'm coming over! I'll bring DVD's and munch! J xx  
To: Paige  
Don't bring DVD'S I have them, just bring snacks :D ! x  
_I threw my phone back on the bed, and hopped in for a quick shower to get rid of the sticky sweat smell that clung to me and my clothes. When I returned out smelling fresh, I slipped on some pyjama shorts and a snuggly sweater – I couldn't help but notice how alone I felt, vulnerable and weak without Henry, his smell even still lingered around the room – I wondered where he would be right now, would he even be thinking about me like I was right now? He's probably with Summer. Oh Harry, why are you such a douche?  
I heard a rapid knock at the door, I knew it was Paige and as predicted when I opened the door, she was standing in a black Christmas themed onesie.  
"Hey hey! Nice sweater M," she had a handful of her own food with her, some of them I noticed where British like Walker's, she also brought Doritos' for me and lots and lots of chocolate, considering I loved going to the gym I now had a legit reason to go, Paige being a wrestler I just laughed and shook my head. She waddled her way through the room, without me even inviting her in – chuckling I closed the door to find her plopped onto the bed.  
I leaped onto the bed and joined her, "So what movies are we watching?" she asked, while reaching for the phone.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, whispering.  
"Ordering a pizza," she replied, with a straight face – I couldn't believe she was ordering, a pizza, when we had all this munch. She ordered us a vegetarian hot as she knew I was – she was ever so kind, but cheese and chilli yes!  
"So yeah, what are we watching?" She asked again.  
"Well when Mike stayed over - "  
"WHEN WHO STAYED OVER!" She screamed almost dropping all the cheesy Dorito's on the bed.  
"Mike, stayed over - "  
"MIKE STAYED OVER?!"  
"I think we've established that Paige," I let out a nervous laughter, watching Paige's reaction, she was in complete disbelief.  
"We watched a couple of films and - "  
"DETAILS! DETAILS!"  
"Do you want to watch the film or not!" I growled, snatching the Dorito's away from her, helping myself.  
"It's like you forget who I am," she said finishing a chocolate bar in 3 whole bites.  
"Well, we talked, loads, and we kissed, and I let him kiss me, and it was just so nice, like it felt so right, his lips were so soft and perfect and his stubble gave me tingles every time they touched my skin, and when he ran his fingers through my hair my whole, my whole body shivered and I had goosebumps all over."  
"Oh Maya, that sounds so perfect!" She squealed giving me tight hug, even though she smelt cheesy I hugged her back, that night was a night I wanted to remember, Mike made me feel special, knowing him I know that this was only the beginning – all the same I was feeling overwhelmed and emotional.  
"So yeah," quickly changing the subject before I start weeping, "We have Texas Chainsaw, Sex Drive, me and Mike already got through that…"  
"I'm sure you did," I heard her mutter under her breath, the nerve!  
"What was that!?" The doorbell rang, and Paige was saved, the door wasn't even open but you could still smell hot steaming pizza. A couple of minutes later, Paige had paid and tipped the pizza guy and returned back with a massive box, the smell overfilling the entire room, she still had a guilty look on her face and to break the awkwardness she handed me a slice.  
"I'm still a virgin, Paige, and the person I will lose it too isn't an issue and neither is when or where, it's whether I'm ready, the more I spend time with Mike the more I think it's sooner and it's just all getting to me," I revealed, all in an un lady like manner as my mouth was full of pizza.  
"Maya, sex is overrated, but to be honest, you know when you know, just like you know Mike's the one."  
"What if Mike isn't the one? What if I'm wrong about him?" I helped myself to a final slice of pizza.  
"You're the only one who will know that, but from what I can see, the two of you are perfect," her face beamed with glee.  
We finally settled on watching Texas Chainsaw, she knew I wouldn't be able to watch the Marine 3 without blushing, so we settled on something scary. We didn't talk for Mike since, instead we talked for ages about what England was like for me, and to my disappointment Harry, she took a liking to him, yet I had to remind her that she was with in fact with one of my closest friends Phil Brooks, CM Punk. We had officially vacuumed all of the munch off of the bed, including the 12" pizza and the 3 L Pepsi.  
We had officially crapped our pants when we watched the Last House on The Left, so we decided to call it a night, I regretted not getting a room with two bed's since Paige was a roller arounder in the bed.  
"Paige, Mike asked me out to dinner and I was wondering if we could go shopping tomorrow, for the dress?" I asked as I flicked the lights off.  
"You choose now to tell me, just as I'm around to go to bed!? Yes of course I will, is the date tomorrow?" she asked, rolling over to face me.  
"Yes, I'm really excited, if I'm being honest," I turned to look at Paige, who couldn't keep a smile off of her face.  
"Goodnight Maya."  
"Goodnight Paige."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, it's really long for me, and i enjoyed writing it :))))) Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming, do you still like Mike and Maya's relationship to keep going, because in this chapter, it definitely got stronger!**

My phone vibrated violently, waking me up instantly, I knew sleeping alongside Paige was a mistake, she was lay diagonally askew across the bed, snoring loudly in my ear I almost had to hold myself back from slapping her.  
I reached for my phone from the cabinet next to me and picked it up.  
"Yhello?" I answered, slightly groggily.  
"Please explain to me why my girlfriend is asleep in your hotel room?"  
"Please explain to me why I should give a crap?"  
"No Maya seriously."  
"She said that she was free when I asked her to come stay over, I didn't want to be alone," I pouted, hoping he'd here the sad pout.  
"Well that's not good since I wanted to have sex, and I was the one that had to spend _my _night alone," Phil huffed back over to me. I checked on Paige who still hadn't woken up yet, I swung my legs over the bed and dragged myself out making my way towards the bathroom.  
"Well she stayed over Phillip," he hated being called _Phillip. _  
"Do not call me that Maya!"  
"Sorry," I sheepish grabbed my toothbrush, settling the phone on speaker so I could put some toothpaste on it.  
"How about you and Paige meet me in about an hour , we'll go all go out or something," Phil shuggested.  
After I had applied the toothpaste, I changed the phone back to handset, "Well Phil, me and Paige planned on going shopping, for a dress for me, we'll go find a dress and then I'll leave you and Paige, I have a date tonight, but we can all still go out?" I felt bad for not spending time with my best'un, I was here for 2 and a half more weeks, I still had plenty of time!  
"Okay, is it with Mike?"  
"Yes." There was a pause, until Phil replied, "Okay," I heard a smile in a voice and knew he was finally getting on to terms with the two of us.  
"I'll see you in a few, bye!" I put the phone down and quickly brushed my teeth and had a shower before Paige was up, I knew she took ages whenever she had a bath so when I was out, I was glad to see her almost ready to go into the bathroom.  
"Morning!" she rang.  
"Morning, Phillip called by the way, he's tagging along today."  
"Is he?"  
"It appears so, but when I've got my dress I'll leave you two, probably anyway," I scurried off to find an outfit for today, skinnies, a loose sleeveless blouse and a leather jacket, accompanied by some Lita heels, perfecto.  
Paige had already gone, but by the time she came out I was touching up my make-up. Paige helped herself to one of my short pencil skirt, a sleeveless graphic tee, and a cardigan with some beetle crusher shoes – I loved beetle crushers.  
We made our way down to the breakfast bar where we saw a lot of the guys with their bags, I figured that since it was the holiday season they were off flying to see their families, Eve's wedding was over and she was probably off somewhere exotic getting herself a lovely tan. I reminded myself that my birthday was in 3 weeks' time.  
"Phil's taking me to meet his fam soon!" Paige squealed in my ear, I couldn't believe it, it was time he brought someone home to his momma and sisters.  
"That's great Paige, they're going to love you!"  
"You think?" she whispered.  
"I know."  
"Hey, it's my favourite girls," Phil exclaimed, he really must've been alone last night, he grabbed Paige and crashed his mouth against hers, making things sufficiently awkward, I remember kissing Phil, he was great and I still loved it even though we're just friends now, but no one could ever compare to Mike, my goodness.  
He let go of her and blushed furiously when I smiled at him, "I'll grab something while we're out, what about you Paige?"  
"No I'm good, let's go!"

Shopping with Paige was almost as helpful as it is shopping with a cactus, you really couldn't ask for her opinion on anything, whether she liked something or not she'd just reply with "meh" or "eh" and just laugh at something dorky with Phil. I immediately regret asking her for any help. I decided to hush them away and then we'd eventually meet up for lunch, but that plan flopped when I returned from trying on the third dress to see that they were missing and I figured they were off having fun as a couple and I definitely felt like a third wheel. I continued shopping until I found the perfect dress – a strapless royal blue dress, embroidered with gold swirls, it was short and flirty not slutty or whore-ish. I paid for it and wished hopefully that I had packed my gold strappy stiletto's.  
Grabbing some lunch on the way I made my way towards the hotel, hoping to find some company – I didn't expect to see any superstars since they'd all be getting off towards their new show at Raw, yet I saw a few, Zack Ryder, Cody and Kelly, I didn't know whether I was welcome yet they invited me over.  
"Someone's been shopping, what'dya get!?" Kelly took an interest to my bags.  
"This," I squealed, holding up the perfect blue number.  
"That is hot!" I heard Zack say, I had never really spoken to the guy, but Phil always said he was really cool.  
"That is beautiful, are you going out or what?" Kelly asked me, while I put the dress back in the bag.  
"Actually, Mike asked me out," the trio slapped their hands to their mouths in utter disbelief, they looked somewhat happy but very much shocked, Cody was the most surprised seeing as he was the one out of all of them who hadn't talked to Mike properly in about 3 years.  
"He's been meaning to do it for ages, he just never knew when you would _ever _return but, I'm so happy for you guys, I can't believe this is happening for you, I hope you have a great time!" Kelly couldn't be anymore happy.  
"Any guy would be lucky to see you in that dress," this caused a smile to appear on my cheeks, Cody was always a sweetie and Kelly was lucky to have him.  
I finished the rest of my lunch with them as I had a couple of hours to spare, it wasn't long before it started to get dark and I saw Paige and Phil waltz into the hotel restaurant.  
"Where did you two disappear to?" I exclaimed, almost scaring everyone in the restaurant.  
"We got bored," Paige stated as a-matter-of-factly.  
"Gee, thanks for letting me know."  
"We thought it would be funny if we didn't actually," Phil chimed in, oh if I only I could wipe that stupid grin off his face.  
"Well it obviously wasn't funny." I pouted.  
"I RESPECTFULLY DISAGREE," Phil screamed on top note, I was so surprised we were never kicked out of the hotel for our behaviour, we were so loud all of the time.  
"Fuck you Phillip Brooks."  
"Don't call me that, you know I hate being called Phillip." Now it was him turn to pout at me.  
"Why, it's a cute name, very … British."  
"I agree." Paige piped up.  
"It's a stupid name!" Phil growled.  
"I RESPECTFULLY DISAGREE, _PUNK_!" I couldn't help but laugh at Phil's face, he looked absolutely distraught, and I loved taking the piss out of him, the three of us chatted for a while, and I was said to admit that I would be feeling pretty lonely after tomorrow seeing as all of them would be leaving for their Smackdown show. I would be left all alone, so then I would have no opportunity to mooch around for a little while longer. I decided to worry about that later and when on busying myself up for the date. Paige helped me on my hair, making it wavy and full of volume, I had already put my dress on so there was only one thing left to do, touch up on my makeup. I went subtle not too much in your face.  
By 8 there was a knock at the door, very sharp Mike! Paige went to go answer it, and in came the waft of the familiar smell I loved.  
"He brought you flowers, he's such a gentleman," Paige squealed and whispered at the same time.  
"Thank you Paige," Mike coughed nervously.  
"Sorry, I'll leave you guys to it then, yeah, have a good night!" she waved me and wished me good luck and was out of the door within seconds. I was stood awkwardly and so nervous I didn't even know where to look, I had to admit, Mike pulled out the boat tonight, he looked utterly dashing and I couldn't help but notice how great his shirt hugged him at his torso, and the way his pants hung in that way.  
"The flowers, m'lady," they were a dozen red roses, he hadn't forgotten about the apology roses, I loved how he still gave me them, veen though we had cleared the air and he had apologized a numerous amount of times. I was still grateful and accepted them with gratitude.  
"You look stunning, like always Maya, seriously breath-taking I think I could just look at you all day," Mike spoke it one breath, but I still managed to catch it all, I had to blush, at any compliment Mike gave me.  
"You don't look so bad yourself, you're looking so dapper," so dapper you're making me swoon.  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
"We shall," I grinned.

As I didn't know many restaurants in the area, yet Mike took me to the fanciest, swankiest place his money could afford, it made me slightly worried at first, he didn't need to spend his cash like that on me, he didn't need to shower money onto me, but he had money, and I couldn't help that, he took me an Italian place named, Maggiano's, he was very well known as all the staff greeted him, hi-fiving, hugging, helloing.  
"So yeah, this is Maggiano's," he told me with a smile that asked me if I liked it.  
Returning a smile back, "It's a beautiful place, Mike, thank you for bringing me here," The place was actually breath taking, very romantic, dimmed lights, soft violin playing in the background; it was hard to be believe that outside would just be a streetlamp or a footpath, it looked like a place where everything should be lined with gold. As Mike was about to reply, a waiter had appeared.  
"Buongiorno Sig. Mizanin, Buongiorno Madame, are you ready to order?" His accent was so dreamy yet my gaze rested on Mike's for a moment, waiting for him to answer, when he then signalled his hand to me with a smile glowing on his face. Realising what he meant I quickly skimmed the menu, looking for something that sounded good until I reached on…  
"The Taylor Street Baked Ziti please," handing him the menu.  
"I'll have the same, maybe some wine to go with it, thank you," Mike handed the menu to the waiter, as well as tipping him.  
"You're alright with wine," he asked.  
"Actually, I don't drink," I muttered embarrassingly. He didn't answer, and just stared at me while playing with his hair, returning the stare, his eyes grew bigger, copying him, I moved in closer, as did he, closer and closer until I couldn't hold my laugh in any longer. I think, at one point I spat in his face, he didn't seem to mind as he was laughing with me.  
"That's great, I respect you," he spoke proudly, taking a sip of water.  
"I don't mind you drinking the wine by the way."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
We carried on talking, very loudly, he really did bring out the bubbly side of me, constantly laughing out loud and howling whenever I heard something the slightest bit funny - other customers began staring at us he didn't care though until the same waiter returned without wine. Taking the first sip, Mike started me by asking, "Did you have a boyfriend back in England?"  
I blinked. "You're very blunt."  
Giving a cheeky grin, "Answer the question."  
"I've had one, it was pretty serious, lasted almost the whole year, I … did love him, very much."  
"Why what happened?" Mike asked a little quieter, I wonder if I had said a little too much.  
"I'm a virgin and he got bored," I could feel my eyes watering; looking away I quickly dried them.  
It was Mike's turn to stall slightly before replying, "Do ever still think about him?"  
"No, he wasn't worth it, I suggested he'd wait a little while longer, he didn't want to bother with me, I tried so hard, he was a faggot."  
There was silence, finally he sighed, looking relieved, and "You had me there for a second."  
I blushed, raising an eyebrow I asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Before he could answer, the waiter had arrived without food, it was amazing! Like it was made for me, made with love or something. I don't think Mike wanted to answer the question, however we moved onto something else, it took us a long time to eat, the conversation flowed so easily. It was so relaxing; because I was usually so awkward with guys ever since … But Mike was different.  
Mike tried paying for the meal, but I wouldn't let him, so we decided on splitting the bill and we left. Instead of grabbing a taxi we walked to the hotel. As we were walking, at times I could feel his hand brush against mine, sometimes they intertwined, it was cute but it never lasted more than 5 seconds. I would never had expected it, but I wasn't complaining. He had been perfect gentlemen over these past two days, a quality that was so admirable I couldn't help but smile to myself. We had finally reached the hotel, and he said he'd walked me back to my room – the elevator journey was slightly awkward and full of eye sex glances, we knew what happened the last time and I felt my sticky breath catch in my throat, it seemed to do that a lot when I was around Mike.  
We reached my room and I still felt that sexual tension lurking around us, I wanted so bad to be with him, with him tonight like I was the night before, face to face, touch to touch, skin to skin.  
To my surprise he combed his fingers through mine, smiling he leaned in closer, our eyes were locked with his. I could feel his soft breathing against my skin, my skin prickled with goose bumps, unaware of what he was about to do, I leant up and placed my cold lips on his prickly cheeks. His stubble brushed against my lips, I didn't mind though, it made him look so sexy.  
"Danielle," he cleared my face from that one annoying strand of hair that had covered it, before I even had time to respond, his lips touched mine. It was short, but so passionate.  
Adrenaline was running through my entire body, pumping so fast I couldn't even think. I slid the door knob open with Mike still clung onto me, our lips hadn't let go yet I knew this was right, this was the night, this was it. I was nervous as hell and it _was_ first time. I figured Mike must have been nervous too as he knew he had to be right for me, and make my first tiem memorable, it then hit me, what if Mike didn't want to have sex now, what if he really is just a perfect gentleman who doesn't just treat girls to expensive dinners and then expects a fuck. He wasn't complaining right now, he was doing the complete opposite, kissing away at me every lip bite and every suck he could make with his teeth a mouth. I headed to the bedroom to rip him out of his suit, his $10,000 dollar suit. Mike seemed slightly reluctant but every kiss reassured him that this was what I wanted, and he followed me in.  
Everything was still and very quiet and he turned to me. "Maya you don't have to do this. We can just go to bed and cuddle for a while if you want"  
I turned to face him and smiled "I'm just nervous Mike, that's all. I want to, I really do."  
He put his suit jacket across the back of a chair and moved towards me, placing his hands on either side of my waist and pulled me against his chest. "Let's just see how things go, ok. If we get there and you don't want to, just say stop ok" he kissed the top of my head on my hair.  
I pulled back to look up at him, "Thank you Mike, you're an amazing," he then cut her off placing my lips over mine. I put my hands to his face and trailed my fingers through his beard as he kissed me passionately. I was beginning to relax against his body and he slid his hands onto my ass, gripping me gently.

She moaned against my mouth and moved her hands to undo the buttons on my shirt. I kept a hand on her ass as I moved the other to grasp the zipper pull on the back of her dress. I began to lower it slowly as she reached the bottom button of my shirt. She ran her hands up the inside and into the shoulders before sliding the shirt down my arms. I took my hands from her body so I could remove the cuff links and drop the shirt to the floor. Her hands went immediately to my chest and she began to trace my collar bone. She placed a small kiss against it then slid her hands around my waist so she was flat against me. I continued my journey with her zipper and let the strapless dress fall in a pool at her feet. I gasped as I looked down her back and took in the underwear she was wearing. She was wearing a white lace thong and matching garters. I pulled back from her a little to check out the front and found a matching strapless lace bra covering her beautiful breasts. "You bought this for me?" I asked looking into her eyes  
She nodded "Just for you" she said smiling  
I kissed her hard, my tongue slipping into her mouth. She pressed herself harder against me and I could feel her nipples straining the lace of her bra. I placed my hand between her legs and carefully pushed the lace of her thong to one side before gently sliding a finger into her. She moaned against my mouth as I flicked the tip of my finger gently back and forth inside of her. I knew how to get her off. We had spent 2 months pleasuring each other without sex. She was wet but so tight and I knew she wasn't ready just yet. I knew I wouldn't be able to get my penis into her now. I'm not a small man in that area but I knew eventually we would get to this stage and I tried to alleviate her fears early on and explain about her expanding and that I wouldn't try until she was ready for me.  
I started to move her back towards the bed, all the time keeping my finger inside of her and massaging her internally. We bumped into the bed and I lowered her down as I slipped my finger out of her. She lay on her back looking up at me, breathing shallow breaths with her legs dangling over the end of the bed. I undid my belt, button and zipper on my trousers and pushed them down my legs then kicked them to one side. I decided to keep my boxers on for the time being. I didn't want to scare her now. I pushed her legs apart with my knee and stood between them then lowered myself down on top of her. I kissed her gently on the mouth then trailed kisses across her jaw to her chin, down her neck and onto her chest. I put my hands under her back and unclasped her bra. I pulled the fabric towards me and it came away easily. Her nipples were drawn into tight buds and I placed my mouth around one sucking gently. Her back arched against the bed and she gasped. I smiled against her skin and continued to suck at her, my tongue flicking against the end of her nipple as I did so.  
"No more" she whispered and I continued my trail of kisses down her stomach until I reached to top of her thong and garter belt. I ran my hands up her thighs and took hold of the top of her thong, sliding it down her legs and off. I tossed it onto the floor and immediately put my mouth between her legs as I knelt at the foot of the bed. She bucked on the bed as I pressed my tongue hard against her clitoris and rubbed her with it. I loved doing this to her and she loved me doing it. She had once told me she would happily die a virgin. She didn't need my dick as long as she had my tongue. I smiled at the thought and slipped my finger back inside of her. She cried out as I licked her hard and massaged her with my finger. I felt her begin to swell and tremble and knew she was close so I sucked hard on her clitoris, drawing it into my mouth. She fell apart around my mouth, calling my name and writhing on the bed. As she came back down from her orgasm I slipped a second finger into her for the first time since we had been together. I slowly pushed in and then pulled out of her with my fingers, letting her get used to the extra stretching.  
"Mmmm that feels good" she moaned as I fingered her now soaking wet opening.  
"We can stop now Maya, just say"  
She opened her eyes and they burned into mine. I knew then that she wasn't going to back down. I pulled my fingers from her and pushed down my boxers.  
"Move up the bed baby" I said as I climbed between her legs. She lifted herself up with her hands on either side of her and scooted backwards up the bed all the time her eyes on mine. She settled with her head on the pillows as I placed my body between her raised knees. I lowered myself on top of her and kissed her gently but passionately. Our tongues glided together and after a few minutes I felt her lift her hips to me. I pulled back to look at her face and she nodded in reply to my unspoken question. I reached between us and placed the head of my penis against her opening. Keeping my eyes on Maya's I pushed my hips forward slowly and gently and I felt her open to me. She felt so tight and I felt a little resistance as I pushed further in. She screwed up her face for a second as I pushed a little harder and I knew it had hurt her a little.  
"Are you ok?" I whispered to her. She nodded and I finally seated myself fully inside of her, our hips pressed tightly together. She looked a little scared and I felt a pang in my chest for her. "It's ok Maya, the worst part is over now. It only gets better now. No more pain"  
She let out a breath I hadn't realised she'd been holding "I love you Mike." My eyes flew to hers, she had said it, the L word she had said it, and I couldn't believe my ears.  
"I love you too. Are you ok now? Do you want me to give you a little more time before I move?"  
"No I think I'm good. Please just keep going"  
I slowly began to move against her and she let out a quiet moan. "Tell me if I hurt you ok"  
"You're not hurting me, it feels good" she smiled and I began to move a little quicker.  
Her tightness and her responsiveness were making me want to cum but I had to hold it back so I could give her what she needed from her first time. I didn't want her to remember this and think "short and sweet". A lot of my women friends had told me their first times were terrible and I didn't want that for Maya. I wanted her to remember it as something special.  
I concentrated on giving her pleasure instead of making it about mine. After a few minutes she began to move her hips in time with my thrusts and her moans were getting louder. "Oh god Mike, can you be a little harder, I think that's what I need. You feel so good" I couldn't believe she was asking for it harder on her first time but I gave her what she wanted and thrust into her. She cried out and I ran my hands up one thigh and placed it over my hip before doing the same on the other side. On my next thrust she screamed out "Fuck!" as I bottomed out inside of her. I chuckled silently to myself. It was the first time she had ever used that word in front of me and I was astonished and amused that she was losing control of herself so easily.  
I was starting to lose control myself and knew I was edging closer to coming but then I realised I wasn't wearing a condom and I had never considered protection in our relationship "Maya," I whispered into her ear "I'm not wearing a condom, do you want me to stop?"  
"I'm on the pill Mike," she gasped as I rammed into her again "I started it on my last period because I felt myself wanting you eventually and….OH MY GOD!"  
On learning this I slammed myself into her as hard as I could, totally losing control. I felt Maya swell around me and reached down to massage her clit as I continued to thrust into her with all that I had. She came around me screaming my name loudly and gushing moisture. I felt myself swell inside of her and she did too as her eyes suddenly shot open and her mouth formed a perfect circle "OH!" she said as I came inside of her for the first time. I groaned as I throbbed and filled her with fluid "I can feel that inside me" she whispered, her face still astonished. I froze against her still as deep inside her as I could possibly be and kissed her as the throbbing subsided.  
We lay chest to chest for a few minutes breathing hard before I slid gently out of her. Maya winced a little at the unfamiliar feeling "Did I hurt you?" I was concerned I had pushed her too far.  
"No, just a little sore but I'm ok"  
I kissed her gently and pulled her into my arms. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes.  
"Mike?" Maya looked up at me  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Being patient with me"

"You are worth waiting for baby, and thank _you_, for being patient with _me._"  
"No baby it was well worth the wait" I opened my eyes to find Maya smiling up at me chewing on her bottom lip.  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh yeah" she blushed and looked away  
"I love you Maya."  
"I love you too Mike."  
After a few minutes resting and cuddling Maya suddenly propped herself up on her elbow to look down at me.  
"Mike?"  
I opened my eyes  
"Can we do it again now?"  
I laughed hard, then pushed her onto her back gently. "You got it baby"


	27. Chapter 27

**I sort of took inspiration from 50 shades, you'll see where, and it's not the kinky sort of inspiration sorry ;) thanks for all the reviews I appreciate every single one, and the favs and follows, keep them coming huns I love them all, and goddamn do i love this story!**

"I'm so glad you're wearing the necklace baby," Mike whispered, as he stroked my naked back.  
"You're welcome, I love it, Mike really," I shuffled closer to give him a small peck.  
"You have a beautiful back Maya, so smooth."  
"Thank you Mike, you're not so bad yourself either you know," I spoke against his lips, inhaling his heavenly scent.  
"Why thank you," I felt him down below, I was sore for sure, but the very touch of him growing had set me off, I couldn't restrain myself from doing so, I wanted to taste those soft lips I was leaning in so slow, and then I grabbed him by his neck and pressed my lips against his, my arms wrapped around his body, kissing him without a single breathe, I pulled him closer, while his hands ran up and down my back, and then onto my breasts. I couldn't think the kissing was so hot, slowly it turned aggressive and breathless, his tongue slipped into my mouth, I played along and slipped mine into his. It was a real game of tonsil tennis. We finally had to break apart, to catch our breaths. The look in our eyes was intense, yet longing for more. Taking hold of his hand, we carries on with our playful kisses, nipping and tugging. I just wanted to be with him, I wanted him to hold me and never let go. I lay on the bed, watching him flip and then mount on top of me, I grabbed his face and we lightly kissed getting extremely sensual. I began playing with the waistband of his boxers, they were super sexy and I pulled him closer and closer. His lips played with mine, while I kept my hand on his groin, I knew he was enjoying it I could feel it in my hand, Mike eventually couldn't keep himself up, he released himself from me, just for a brief moment to take a breather. I wanted his tongue back in mine, I couldn't be bothered hyperventilating over his abs, and muscly pecs, they felt so good to touch, so natural. I decided in this moment I'd get a better look, as last time I didn't have as much time, me being impatient and all. I couldn't control myself, and I began thrusting my lower body against him, he moaned and decided to let me pleasure him. We were both breathing way harder now, the kissing became needy and persistent, I didn't even know where to put my hands, and that's when he took over. He took hold of me in his muscular arms, and pulled my thong off and over my head, which then caused our lips to part, only for a second, and it wasn't long till they met again. I ran my fingers back onto his bare, hairy chest since it hadn't been waxed in ages, feeling his pecks, grasping them in the palm of my hand, the fact that he was hairy so turned me on. Mike separated from our lips and began kissing me down my neck, sucking at some points, that made me moan, it felt so good and I knew it hadn't even started yet. He began moving slowly done until he reached my breast, this was the first time he looked up at me, his face has lightened up, his grin reaching from ear to ear revealing all his beautiful teeth. I let him do whatever he wanted, cupping my breast, massaging them, caressing them in the palm of his hand, his lips met my chest for the first time, pecking, kissing then sucking. They then reached my nipple, the thought of someone sucking on them disgusted me, but Mike was gentle, he sucked once, twice, playing around for a few seconds, then held my head in his hands and kissed just a little bit more. His body lay flat on mine, pressed against more, that bump between his pelvis needed releasing, he was just getting so into it, more and more, his breathing heavier and harder. I finally, slowly slipped my hands, playing with the elastic of his boxers, tickling his hips, curling his little hairs around my fingers and he giggled against my mouth, goose bumps rose from his skin, his bump getting harder. Teasing him I quickly pulled my hands back and wrapped my hands away, tickling his back giving him even more goose bumps, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing his mouth against mine. He slithered one hand underneath my underwear, caressing, tracing his finger beside my inner thigh. His fingers, fingers that created masterpieces, ran down along my bare skin, giving me goosebumps all over. Kissing my forehead, he slid two fingers into me, passionate moans escaped from my mouth as I encouraged him to go deeper, faster, harder. He listened, sending several shivers in my stomach, my moaning turned into a small wine, making Mike breathe even harder against my own skin, it felt so good, I could feel an orgasm coming already. He was gentle, he knew exactly what he was doing, the pleasure was nearly reaching its highest peak and my breathing was getting uncontrollable. I kept letting small moans escape form my mouth, Mike chucking away slightly, turning me on even more. My body became tenser, tightening even, I threw my head back to stop myself from screaming, he was too good at this. I silently moaned, panting I held my breath out of pure pleasure, and then, after a couple of seconds, I let out a deep sigh, I had reach that peak or ultimate sensuality to let him know that I was done. Mike brought his hand up on my stomach and drew patterns on my skin to help calm me down; my heart was beating like crazy. I leaned my head back on Mike's shoulder, his muscular arms wrapping himself around me held me tight against his hairy chest. I felt his spiky beard gently scratched my skin, as he kissed my forehead, my lips and finally the faint scars that were imprinted onto my arm.

"Morning," I mumbled. Last night, I had the pleasure of taking Maya's innocence, it was a beautiful night, that would be unforgettable. This morning, I woke up to Maya stroking me softly.  
"Morning," she giggled, I loved this Maya, she looked carefree, and relaxed, and for the first time, I saw a future that would happen, for real.  
"It's a bit too soon don't you think, you were so keen last night, give it a rest already," I will never forget Maya's face when she saw my penis for the first time, she was so worried on whether it would fit in her or not and yet we still had a beautiful, magical night. She stopped stoking me and I gave her a morning kiss, she said she wasn't keen because she had morning breath, but that never stopped me, not with a girl like Maya.  
"I want to show you around today."  
"I know what Cali's like, I live in Hollywood baby."  
"I know, exactly, you're from Hollywood, you've had the luxuries and I want to show you the life and soul of Cali, I want to take you surfing, I want you to see Cali through the eyes of your fans," I thought about it for a moment, Cali had always been my home, even though I hardly set foot in my own home, I loved Hollywood, it was so me, everyone knew that. What did Maya mean by through the eyes of your fans, what is so different about Cali that I haven't experienced.  
"It's just that, there is so many things, you've missed out on, because you've had the best, and I just thought I could - "  
"Alright, let's do it."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Really?"  
I love it when she says really, she does this sexy sensual look on her face and bites her lip at the same time, it drives we wild, and she knows it.  
"REALLY!?" I grabbed her by her wrists and seized her lips, attacking her before she could even respond with the final really. It was something we always did, we would be half way through something and then suddenly we just start kissing each other like there's no tomorrow.

Later on, we were showered and dressed, after another long session of shower kissing and sensual touching, we went down to breakfast, Maya looked stunning today, although she claimed she didn't, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a sleeveless silk blouse, she had beautiful long arms that I loved to kiss, the scars were my favourite bit to touch, it proved to her how much I loved her, and how much I was sorry for the pain I had caused her. Punk and his girlfriend later joined us, Paige could instantly tell something was up by the way she looked at me and Maya together, I had noticed we hadn't let go of holding hands, and Maya did have that certain glow about her, as if her whole body was relaxed and a certain weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  
"So what did you to get up to last night, how as your date?" she asked, looking at more me than Maya.  
"It was fun, wouldn't you say so Maya," my grip tightened on her hand, causing her to look up from her breakfast. She was still picking at her food, like the way she was doing last night, I seriously felt like feeding her myself she had gotten to thin over these last two years.  
"Yeah, Mike was a real gentleman last night," I smiled at him, flashing a full set of pearly whites.  
"You had sex," she shouted so loudly practically the whole of China could've heard us.  
"Paige!" I whispered.  
"You did, didn't you, don't deny it, did you use protection, where you okay, are you hurt, did he force you - "  
"Paige…"  
"Shut up Phil!"  
"Paige, will you please be quiet, Mike was wonderful and although I would've told you in more detail and in a better place, Mike treated me fantastically, and I was on the pill, and I am okay and he didn't hurt or force me, in fact he was kind and gentle and I loved every minute of it, come on Mike!" I grabbed my slice of toast and stormed out of the breakfast bar.  
"You girls talk about sex, in detail?" Phil piped up from his coffee mug.  
"Yes."  
"When you say in detail, do you mean everything?" I didn't need to hear this, I chugged down my cup of coffee and jogged on to find Maya giving her toast to a homeless man on the street who took it willingly. I smiled at the thought, she was such a lovely person, and I was so lucky to be sharing my love with such a wonderful woman. How I landed a girl like that I will never know. She finally saw me and her face softened.  
"You alright?" I asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she nodded smiling at me briefly.  
"I've hired us a private car so we can spend all day looking around," she led me to a black SUV, shiny and brand new I turned to look at her, practically begging her if I could drive it or not.  
"Of course you can," she responded throwing me the car keys.  
"I packed you a pair of bathing trunks, we're going to the beach," she grinned, while I groaned, the beach. I hadn't been in a while.  
"You don't like the beach?" she asked.  
"Well, I just don't like people at the beach."  
"Don't worry, there are hardly anyone there today, it's a Tuesday so everyone's at work." And she was right, we got there, and hardly anyone could be found, the two of us went into the cubicles on the beach and changed into our bathing suits. I was out first and moments later Maya came out in a beautiful vintage type red swimsuit with polka dots. It was like a bikini only more classy and sexy, I could not stop staring and she could not stop blushing.  
"Come on! What are you waiting for let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we ran into the ocean, so far our torso's had vanished beneath the waves, she began splashing me, the salt water gushing into my face.  
"Alright, you've had it," I lifted her up top over my head, I felt her squirm beneath my touch, but that made no match against my strength, I had to admit, this was so fun, and I couldn't help but smile at her pleads and giggles, I eventually threw her into the deep blue, the splash causing her whole body to submerge in water.  
She bobbed back up, he whole body now wet from the fall, "You are such a dick."  
"Gee thanks, I'll have my necklace back then."  
"No." She grabbed it in her hand and gave it a kiss, I couldn't think of anything more sweet in my life, she was a stunner, and here I was in the middle of an ocean with her, I waddled my way forward and grabbed her by the hips, she was alarmed, but when she saw my face lean in, she followed suit and we kissed.  
"This is turning out to be a fun day," I whispered letting go of her lips.  
"I have much more planned," she whispered, instantly getting me anticipated as to what we were going to do.  
She let go of me and swam away, I chased after her and we played in the water until eventually we were left wrinkly and the sun began to set.  
"Hey get back here," Maya began toddling out of the water and back towards where she got changed, I made sure no one could see me and followed her.  
"You're not supposed to be in here," she breathed.  
"Try and stop me," I pulled down her bikini strap off of her shoulder.  
"Not yet, let me dry you Mike," she grabbed a towel from behind me, and dabbed slowly, painfully slow that caused me to get hard just under her touch.  
"You're killing me here Maya, you're such a damn tease."  
"I know," she giggled, her smile was infectious.

Afterwards we were dry and eventually back to our next step onto the next thing on Maya's list, she handed me a sweater out from her Mary Poppin's like bag, "What're we doing now?"  
"I erm, haven't told you one thing about me, it's a bit of a hidden talent of mine," she blushed, the amount of different things that could be her hidden talent.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Well you'll see."  
"Just tell me goddammit."  
"We're going gliding."  
Gliding! We're going gliding She switched off the engine, and turned towards me.  
I couldn't help but let out a little nervous laughter, she was joking right. No fucking way.  
"So, I want you to wear this, and listen to me at all times. You are up for this, you're not scared or anything?" she asked.  
"You're flying?"

"Yes."

"I'm still in shock Maya!" I couldn't help but hesitate, I loved planes and what not, I mean I'm a guy of course I do. I turned towards her and looked at her, she hadn't an expression on her face, I grinned and leaned forward planting a kiss on her.

"Come on then," she exclaimed, climbing out of the car.

If I was being honest, this was my first time gliding, flying a glider holy shit! No – she said that she had done it before. I relaxed and walked around and opening my door. The sky has turned to a subtle opal, shimmering and glowing softly behind the sporadic childlike clouds. Dawn was upon us. I took her hand as Maya led me round the building to a large stretch of tarmac were several planes are parked. Waiting beside them is a man with a shaved head and a wild look in his eye.  
"Come on Mike," Maya summoned me. "Come." She holds out her hand for me and willingly I took it.  
There was a mounting excitement in my belly. Wow - gliding! Maya and some man named Blake were keeping up a running conversation. I caught the gist. We will be in a Blanik L-23, which is apparently better than the L-13, although this is open to debate. Blake will be flying a Piper Pawnee. He's been flying tail draggers for about five years now. I made some sense to me, but knew that it would mean nothing to me, but I took a moment and glanced at Maya, she was so animated, so in it was a pleasure to watch her.  
The plane itself was long, sleek, and white with orange stripes. It has a small cockpit with two seats one in front of the other. It's attached by a long white cable to a small, conventional single-propeller plane. Blake opened the large, clear Perspex dome that frames the cockpit, allowing us to climb in.  
"First we need to strap on your parachute."  
Parachute, oh dear lord!  
"I'll do it," Maya interrupted him and took the harness off Blake, who smiles amenably at him.  
"I'll fetch some Blake," Benson says and heads toward the plane.  
"You're going to get into a habit, strapping me into things like this." I laughed at her fiddling with the buckle.  
"Don't worry, you're still the one who wears the pants in this relationship." _Relationship! _Deftly she fastened the harness and tightened all the straps._  
_"You're set," she smiled, her eyes gleaming. _  
_"I still can't fucking believe this." _  
_ "I know you can't, look at your face."_  
_"I can't," I replied, pouting  
"Don't worry it's still sexy," she planted a quick kiss on my cheek._  
_"In you go," she commanded, letting go. She was being incredibly bossy. I climbed into the back._  
_"No, front. Pilot sits at the back."_  
_"But won't you be able to see?"_  
_"I'll see plenty," she winked. _  
_I don't think I have ever seen her so happy, bossy, but happy. I clambered in, settling down into the leather seat. It is surprisingly comfortable. She leaned over, pulling the harness over my shoulders, reaches between my legs for the lower belt, and slots it into the fastener that rests against my belly. She tightens all the restraining straps, which made it impossible for me to breath because I was starting to get slightly hard._  
_"Hmm, twice in one day, I am lucky," she whispered and kissed me quickly. "I hope you're not" nervous."_  
_"Excited." I beam. _  
How did I even get this girl, she was magnificent everything a man hoped for, seriously where did she come from_? A part of me was terrified.  
"Good." she grinned back, stroking my face, then disappears from view.  
"Yep, that's secure. First time?" Blake had returned.  
"Yes."  
"You'll love it."  
"Thanks, Blake."  
He smiled and turned to Maya. "Okay?"  
"Yep. Let's go."  
I am so glad I haven't eaten anything. I was beyond excited, and I don't think my stomach would be game for food, excitement, and leaving the ground. Once again, I am putting myself into this beautiful woman's skilled hands. Blake shut the cockpit lid, strolls over to the plane in front, and climbs in.  
The Piper's single propeller starts, and my nervous stomach relocates itself to my throat. Jeez… I'm really doing this. I wasn't the least bit sexist but I still couldn't get over the fact that Maya, my girlfriend was flying a plane. We suddenly jolted forward and we were off. I hear chatter over the radio set behind me. I think it's Blake talking to the tower – but I can't make out what he's saying. As the Piper picks up speed, so did we. It was extremely bumpy, and in front of us, the single prop plane is still on the ground. Jeez, will we ever get up? And suddenly, my stomach disappears from my throat and free-falls through my body to the ground – we're airborne.  
"Here we go, hun!" Maya shouted from behind me. And we are in our own bubble, just us two. All I hear is the sound of the wind ripping past and the distant hum of the Piper's engine.  
I'm gripping the edge of my seat with both hands, so tightly my knuckles are white. We head west, inland away from the rising sun, gaining height, crossing over fields and woods and homes and I-95. Oh my. This is amazing, above us only sky. The light is extraordinary, diffuse and warm in hue – this is it… just after dawn, and I'm in it, with my love, Maya. I'm enjoying the ride. My ears pop as we gain height, and the ground slips further and further away. It is so peaceful.  
The radio crackled into life, and Blake mentioned 3,000 feet. Jeez, that sounds high, I checked the ground, and I can no longer clearly distinguish anything down there.  
Holy fuck – it's exciting. The plane turned as the wing dipped, and we spiralled toward the sun. Icarus. This is it. I am flying close to the sun, but she's with me, leading me. I gasp at the realization. We spiralled and spiralled and, the view in the light was spectacular.  
"Hold on tight!" she shouted, and we dip again – only this time she doesn't stop. Suddenly, I was upside down, looking at the ground through the top of the cockpit canopy.  
"I'm glad I didn't have breakfast!" I shout at her.  
"Yes, in hindsight, it's good you didn't, because I'm going to do that again."  
She dipped the plane once more until we are upside down. This time, because I was prepared, I hung onto the harness, but it made me grin and laughing like a fool. She leveled the plane once more.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" she called.  
"Yes."  
We flew, swooping majestically through the air, listening to the wind and the silence, in the light evening breeze. Who could ask for more?  
"See the joy-stick in front of you?" she shouted again.  
I looked at the stick that is moving slightly between my legs. Oh no, where's she going with this?  
"Grab hold."  
Oh shit. She's going to make me fly the plane. No!  
"Go on, Mike. Grab it," she urged more.  
"Hold tight… keep it steady. See the middle dial in front? Keep the needle dead centre."  
My heart is in my mouth. Holy shit. I am flying a glider… I'm soaring.  
"Well done!"  
"I'm doing it!" I shouted.  
I felt the joystick move suddenly, and I let go as we spiralled down several feet, my ears starting to pop again. The ground is getting closer, and it feels like we could be hitting it shortly. Jeez, that's scary.  
"Hang on, baby. This can get bumpy."  
After another circle we dip, and suddenly we are on the ground with a brief thump, racing along the grass – holy shit. My teeth chatter as we bump at an alarming speed along the ground, until we finally come to a stop. The plane swayed slightly then dips to the right. I took a deep lungful of air while Maya leaned over and opened the cockpit lid, clambering out and stretching.  
"How was that?" she asked, and his eyes are a shining, dazzling. I leaned down and let her peck me while she unbuckled me.  
"That was magical. Thank you," I whispered.  
As soon as I was out, I kissed her, long, hard, and passionately, my tongue in her mouth. Her breathing mounted, and I was growing by the minute. But I didn't care. My hands combed through her hair, anchoring myself onto her. I wanted her, here, now, on the ground. I broke away and gazed down at her, her eyes now dark and luminous in the twilight, full of sensuality. She really took my breath away.


	28. Chapter 28

**I wonder how you guys will like this chapter, it's just a complete change and I wanted Maya to start afresh, you'll know what i mean, hope you like it and if you have any suggestions, please pop them in the reviews, thank you!**

"If I say something, will you promise me that you won't get mad?" I lay naked, wrapped in a duvet of lust with Mike stroking my hair. The Christmas holidays was coming up, and Mike still took off work for me so he could spend time with me until I went back to England – I was still contemplating whether to go back or not, or just move back to the US. Me and Mike had gotten so close and we spent every waking minute together, he still hadn't forgotten to give me the roses every day and eventually one night, on one crazy night we both got a rose tattooed on our bodies it was the first of many and the first thing I did when I got it was show Phil.  
"It depends, go on," I replied softly.  
"How do you feel about returning back to WWE?"  
I didn't answer it, it sounded tempting if anything, but then almost instantly I thought about every single day I was being taunted, bullied, and I hated to admit it, but the majority of it was to be blamed by Mike. My whole body stiffened and Mike knew he touched a sensitive subject.  
"Sorry," he soothed.  
"No no it's fine Mike, I just – I want to be with you, but I know you're not going to do anything, it's not going to be like last time, I hope…"  
"Of course it's not going to be like last time, don't you trust me?" His beautiful blue eyes bore into mine, I trusted this man with my life.  
"I'll protect you Maya, nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again, I promise," He let his lips rest on mine and I breathed in his scent.  
"I don't know if I can face those people?"  
"What people?"  
"The people that, the people that joined in with you."  
"They're assholes, like me, we're all assholes, and if I have to, I'll _make _them apologise, you hear me Maya?" Mike was so serious right now, if anything it turned me on he was being this protective, but I simply nodded while both his hands were glued to the side of my head. Maybe returning to Raw wasn't such a bad idea, maybe I was overthinking it, it's not like I can go back to work with – Harry there all the time.  
"I'll think about it Mike, I have a life in England as well you know, and I'd love to show you around during the Christmas holidays, unless you want to spend time with family."  
"I'd love for you to show me around, but don't you want to spend it with Eve?"  
"Eve's spending it with Rener's mom and dad and our mom and dad, I wouldn't want to intrude."  
"Well – looks like it's just you and me then, mhm?" He grinned his signature smile making me swoon instantly. He knew what he was doing when he did that smile.  
"Don't you have Main Event tomorrow Mike?"  
"Yes but I'm spending the day with you."  
"Don't, let's go to Main Event, I'll come with you," I smiled, hoping he'd say yes to my offer. He looked at me for a bit, wondering if I was being genuine, the truth was I did want to be with Mike, no matter what, where or when, I just wanted him to be there. If working at the WWE meant that I was with him, travel with him, live with him, then so be it. I would do it. I would do anything for this man, and I knew he would do anything for me.  
"You want to work Maya, at the WWE are you sure?"  
I ran my finger across his chest, across his racing heart, he really was a gorgeous Greek god, "Yes Mike, I'm sure, I want to be with you."

The next morning was an early one, and the both of us hated it. The only thing that was keeping me going was seeing Mike's happy face. He was so happy I was doing this, I assured him I wasn't just doing it for him but for me and the sake of our new relationship. The plan would initially be to stay with Mike until Christmas holidays came, we'd go home for the holidays and I'd ask Vince for my job back, if he would still take me that is.  
We had gotten to the airport, Mike signed a couple of autographs and we eventually boarded the plane – scratch that, private jet. The luxuries that followed Mike were incredible, and the respect was undeniable. He deserved it and wow did he get it. I had never flown first class, let alone in a private jet – I was honoured yet at the same time uncomfortable, only because I wasn't used to this lifestyle. Mike was so used to this, he arrived in a "casual" suit and then fell asleep for an hour and woke back up to change into his "professional" suit was actually a sexy 3 piece I couldn't wait to rip off of him.  
"You know you're drooling right?" Mike snapped me out of my … daydreams, Mike in a suit was just my weakness, and everyone knew it.  
"Have you looked in a mirror handsome man?" My mouth was still open and I saw the way his tailored pants hung in that sexy way across his torso. It was illegal to be this hot.  
He grabbed me by the neck and slammed his mouth against mine, a passionate kiss unloading, hot and breathless, it was impossible for us to not rip our clothes off and for him to just take me.  
We saved our frustrations for later and made our way to the arena where Main Event was being held – I wouldn't be seeing Phil, or even Paige. I hadn't even told them where I was going, I just let them know that I was with Mike and they would have to deal with it. Neither of them were happy but this was my perfect chance to surprise Cody – he had a match, Team Rhodes Scholars vs. Tensai and Brodus Clay. This was an on-going story line between the two tag teams, it was so interesting seeing Cody play out as a heel, he genuinely was such a sweetie you couldn't resist him, Kelly couldn't and I was having trouble even being in the same room as her she was so goddamn beautiful. I was happy the two had each other, they were both flawless people. I was rambling.  
"Miz, you're back," that voice was recognisable, at times I loved it, at the moment I hated it – none other than the fabulous Michael Cole.  
"I'm sorry," Mike whispered to me.  
"Well isn't it my favourite broadcast buddy!" the pair of us turned around, to face a very red faced Michael Cole, his face was full of joy and I could tell how extremely happy he was to see Mike.  
"Hey Cole!" Mike pulled him into a bro hug slam, I swear Cole still got nervous around Mike, hell so did I!  
"And, who's this lovely lady?" He said turning to me, I cringed internally as he gave me a smirk, Cole used to be tolerable, I didn't hate him, even when Mike was a harsh person Cole still never licked Mike's arse and joined in with the taunting, he did however know and just stood by. Lately, I had taken a great dislike to him, just now he was licking Jerry's arse, and it made me seethe the more I listened to him ramble on and kiss kiss kiss Jerry's arse.  
"This is my lovely girlfriend May," Mike responded proudly, looking at me in awe. I blushed furiously and looked down at my feet.  
"Oh that's nice! Mike used to have this girl just follow him around constantly, she was practically in love with him, and Mike was so mean to her, and she just never got the message that he just wasn't interested, but she kept coming back and coming back, she was so gawky and nerdy," My face was hurting too much from smiling sickly, if anything all I wanted to do was slap him across the face until his head turned 360 – I laughed at how ironic this all was, Mike's face looked like he wanted to puke, he was constantly telling Cole to shut up discreetly, but this just fuelled him even more. When he was done I fished into my handbag a pair of reading glasses and a hair tie, I put them on and looked back at the pair smiling sweetly and even more sickly at them.  
"Yeah! That's what she looked like, oh my fucking god," Cole swallowed hard, while Mike was grinning from ear to ear – Cole's face had dropped and turned a furious shade of red.  
"Shit, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I – you're dating?!" He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, this just made me and Mike laugh even more, I removed the glasses and hair tie and nodded. This was our time now, me and him, and no one was going to stop it. Cole's mouth was still open from the disbelief.  
"Maya, I'm sorry, I never knew, I didn't know, you're a beautiful woman, inside and out and - "  
"Stop hitting on my girlfriend Cole," Mike said sternly.  
"Yeah, erm sorry, Maya, sorry, yeah, so you're back and you're commentating tonight?"  
"Why else would I be here?" Mike smiled, making Cole squirm even more.  
"Right, sorry, Maya are you working here again or?"  
"That's the plan soon, I'm just here with Mike for now," I replied.  
"Love listening to Me and Miz on commentary mhm?" Cole laughed nervously, while I laughed loudly at him. So did Mike, and Cole went along with it, a confused expression plastered on his face.  
"No hunny, just Mike," I giggled.  
"What's wrong, what's wrong with me?" Cole stammered, I turned to look at Mike who just shrugged.  
"You're very biased, you lick Jerry's ass and you don't really care about the actual wrestling, just whoever's the baby face that's in the ring and you're all rainbows and love hearts. Try commenting on pure talent, like I don't know CM Punk, quit being a jackass to him, he's a phenomenal wrestler as is many people, just because they're heels you don't give them enough credit. Focus on the wrestling once in a while, like in the good old days when you were a heel. You were a great commentator back then. Just try focusing on the techniques, the moves, and occasionally the story line, and don't be afraid to go against what everyone else thinks." I let out a shaky breath, that was not supposed to happen, how totally random. I always thought that if I ever met Michael Cole, this would be the first thing I'd say to him, and I did it, and I wasn't going to lie, but it felt damn good. Cole's face was in even more shock, and Mike mirrored the exact same impression, but they weren't looking at me, but more so to who was behind me, my breathing hitched and I contemplated whether to turn around or not.  
"That was very true, Maya is it?" I recognised that voice, it was one of the most famous voices in WWE history.  
I turned around, with a wide eyes expression, knowing full well who it was and yet my jaw still dropped, exactly like Cole's, "Sir, yes it's Maya." None other, than Triple H.  
"That was quite a telling off you just did there, I was thinking of doing it myself, until you did it of course, you're interesting," he was so intimidating yet incredibly complimentary at the same time, I had so much respect for the man, yet I had never met him in my life.  
"Thank you sir," I stammered, quite like Cole just did 2 minutes ago.  
"Hunter please," he paused and looked at me up and down, "Mind stepping into my office for a moment?" This scared me the most – I turned to look at Mike who had the same facial expression as me, he gave me a weak smile and a thumbs up. Cole had straightened himself out and was looking as if he was going to literally bow to Hunter.  
I turned back and followed him into the office, hoping I wasn't going to regret this.

15 minutes later I returned to an ashen faced Mike, who was alone with no Cole to be seen. I really didn't want to contain my excitement like this, it wasn't healthy.  
"Well, what was all that about?" Mike asked me, he had an insanely weird look on his face, worried and anxious yet frustrated at the same time.  
_  
"I recognise you, well your voice, is that weird?" Hunter asked me, motioning me to sit down.  
"I've worked for the WWE before," I replied back, sitting down in the seat opposite him.  
"Oh yeah, doing what?"  
"I worked in the medical unit, I tended to the Superstars after matches and if they were in any pain I was responsible in prescribing them the right medication." I replied, my hands shaking now.  
"Interesting, oh yes, you were with Punk weren't you, for the Ryback storyline?" I nodded, looking down at my clammy hands.  
"I have a thought."  
"Yes, Si-Hunter?"  
He paused, while I looked at him, he was staring at me, a slight grin playing at his lips – I had no idea what was going on inside his head, but I was so eager to find out it was killing me.  
"It's Main Event tonight, and you're here, Michael's here and so is Miz." I nodded, waiting for him to continue.  
"How's about you try the broadcast team?" What in God's name…  
"You can't be serious!" I almost exclaimed, not in anger, but in pure shock, I was practically no one in the WWE, now I'm suddenly offered a place on commentary?!_  
"_It's rash I know, but I have a feeling, and I just want you to try it."  
"The WWE Universe don't even know me," I mumbled.  
"They'll know you as the Miz's girlfriend, which you are I assume?"  
"Yes." I smiled to myself.  
"Try it Maya, you seem to have some sort of a spark, a chemistry that will work really well, commentary seems to be your thing, I believe anyway."  
"But…"  
"It's just talking."  
_  
"He wants you to be on commentary, with me?" Mike couldn't contain his excitement either, he obviously wasn't scared or nervous.  
"You're scared aren't you?" He looked down at me, cupping my chin slightly.  
"It's just all a little fast you know." I muttered, still not looking up at him.  
"Hey, I have never seen anyone put Cole in his place like that, not even me, you showed balls today and I'm proud of you for coming here with me and proving yourself to everyone. You don't have to go out there tonight, I'd love it if you would, but you don't have to, this is an amazing opportunity though Maya, Trips doesn't always do this you know." I was glad I sorted Cole out, and if I did come out on commentary I would be slating him day in and day out. I would teach him how to commentate, a devious smile played at my lips while I remembered something else he said.  
" Hunter also said something else."  
"What's that?"  
I grinned from ear to ear, "I get to accompany you when you have your matches on Raw or Smackdown."


	29. Chapter 29

**I fuckign hate this chpater, it's so gay and mushy, I just had no idea what to do, I have one more twist up my sleeve and I just thought ti was too soon to put it in, you probably all saw this chapetr coming, and to be honest it's just a filler, I'm really sorry it's crap but I've started a new Punk/OC story, if you want to check it out it's - s/9145707/1/Never-Will-You-Be-Mine  
Review and tell me if you have any ideas?**

"THIS IS WWE MAIN EVENT ON ION TELEVISION, welcome to everybody at ringside, I'm Michael Cole, joined of course, well by the most must see WWE Superstar today, The Miz!." Michael Cole began, introducing the show.  
"Thank you very much and I have to say – I can't wait for tonight's show as we have an _awesome _new broadcast colleague starting with us today, we are here joined by Maya Torres! Welcome to the commentary team Maya!"  
"Thank you Miz, I'm thrilled to be out here! I am thrilled to be watching my buddies Cody Rhodes and Damian Sandow."  
"You know I was talking earlier to Damien, and he said that he, graduated high school when he was 13!"  
"Really?" Miz piped up.  
"I graduated when I was 18," I rolled my eyes at Michael who was trying to get a word in.  
"And now! It is our pleasure to introduce, the Diva's that will restore class to the division – THE BELLA TWINS." Cody spoke menacingly in his mike, I couldn't help but smirk at him.  
"Now the Bella Twins have been going after the Funkadactyl's for a number of weeks now - "  
"Sorry Miz, I got distracted there watching the Bella's as they make their way down to the ring."  
"How typical," I laughed bitterly through my mike, the awesome one joining in with me. "It'll be interesting to see how this match up turns out, the newly formed Tons of Funk vs. Team Rhodes Scholars, and 8 person mixed tag team match this coming Sunday."  
"They really don't like each other, Tons of Funk – Cameron wanting to get her hands on the twin p!" Michael spoke, ignoring my snide comment.  
"Look at Cameron go, she's fiery, energetic and feisty, hook of the leg and a KICK OUT," I spoke, my eyes glued to the monitor. This was so fun, and exciting – mixed tag teams were definitely my favourite to watch and were incredibly interesting.  
"This is the Bella's first tag team match back, when you're gone, a week, a month, you start to wonder, will they rust, and the fact that they're going straight into Wrestlemania 29…"  
Mike spoke, I noticed his eyes were glued to the ring.  
"I still can't believe that Tensai is wearing that hideous outfit…" Michael spoke, commenting on Tensai and Brodus's matching outfits.  
"You don't think they're cool?" I exclaimed, slightly taken aback.  
"Brodus looks good in it, OH MAN!" Cole exclaimed as Nikki slammed Cameron into the mat.  
"Cameron really needs to make a tag to Naomi!" I cried out.  
"And that's what tag team wrestling is all about, the chemistry, the need to bring a fresh person in…"

The commentary flowed perfectly, the Bella twins won the match, much to Cody's and Damien's excitement – I too was mentally applauding. Michael and I were having little digs at each other but we still had a laugh and Mike was incredible too – he was so enthusiastic and was so dedicated it was just brilliant to seeing him at work.  
"How was that?" Mike smirked as the show ended he took off his headset and placed it back on the table. As I saw Michael get up from this chair I struck my hand out, gesturing in a handshake.  
"It was great working with you Cole," I smiled, he returned it blushing slightly and scattered away.  
"I really enjoyed it, I hope I impressed Hunter!" I squealed, Mike couldn't stop grinning, the two of us made our way to the back and towards his room.  
"Maya, how did that go for you?" I heard Hunter from behind me, me and Mike both swivelled round to see a big smile on his face.  
"It was incredible, I loved it, thank you for giving me that opportunity," I replied.  
"Well, since Miz has a match next week on Main Event I would like you and Cole to do commentary if that's alright with you?"  
"Certainly."  
"And I also have another proposition for you…" I nodded urging him to continue.  
"How do you feel about commentating on NXT, it's a completely different audience however you'll be working with William Regal, he just called and specifically asked for you," Perfect, that was literally perfect – this way I could surprise Paige.  
I realised I was just stood there smiling like a daft idiot, "Yes , I'd love to, thank you!"  
"It's settled then," He beamed and waved Mike goodbye.  
"You are doing so well for yourself, I am so proud of you!" Mike grabbed me squeezing me tight.  
"Care to celebrate?" I winked, Mike's body straightening up coughing slightly as I caught him off guard.  
"Yeah?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

I felt his length stationed inside of me. I whimpered and begged Mike to continue, but he ignored my plea. Mike sat on the bed as I straddled him at the pelvis, my pussy pulsed around his arousal, throbbing for the attention it needed. I felt his big hands trailing my back teasingly, raising goosebumps on my skin. My hands moved erratically on his chest as I licked my lips. Mike flashed his crooked smile at me, as I felt his hands wrap around my waves of hair, pulling my head back in the process. His lips against the centre of my neck, moving down to the nook of it. His teeth grazing my skin, sending electric shocks all over my body. His pelvis rocked against mine, hitting the G-spot perfectly in every single thrust. I wanted to touch myself, I wanted to touch Mike, but I was too hypnotised with lust. My mouth was partly open; my eyes were in the back of my head savouring the bliss. Mike's hand had unbuttoned my lace knit top, exposing my lasy purple push bra. His hands slid along my exposed sides onto my breasts, his lips never breaking with my skin. After provoking me with a slow place, Mike picked his pace up, pounding against me roughly. My moans turned into frantic ones and because everything was getting overwhelming, my hands left my head and I wrapped my fingers on his brown locks, causing him to let out a deep growl. It never took me a Mike long for us to reach our pleasure points and 4 or 5 thrusts later, Mike exploded inside of me, as my walls tightened around him. I was breathless and sweaty and so was Mike, if we didn't at least smell after sex, we knew we hadn't done it right.  
I made my way towards the hotel bathroom, cleaning myself up before I returned back into the bed, Mike's upper body fully exposed – we had let out our sexual frustrations but goddamn I would've loved to had done it one more time just until I was utterly spent.  
"God I love being inside of you," Mike spoke as I nestled my head on his shoulders, an arm draping over my exposed chest. I simply grinned against his chest, he smelt of sex and Mike Mizanin, my favourite smells.  
"Maya, can I ask you a question?"  
"Depends," I mumbled.  
"You never told me why, I mean, when you first started working for the WWE, you were a virgin – I was just wondering how come, I mean you were a beautiful young woman back then?" I was surprised Mike had decided to ask me this question – I had never really told anyone why, mainly because I was embarrassed with the whole idea myself, no one would understand.  
I waited a couple of minutes before I answered, "I believe there is always one person for everyone – only one person, I don't believe in only sex after marriage, but I believe we all have a soul mate, and I just wanted to find someone that _loved _me, and wanted to be with me for the rest of my life, I have never really had the feeling before except - "  
"Except with me." I grinned sheepishly, it was true.  
"You're so adorable, I wish I saved myself," Mike muttered, I placed a finger on my lips quieting him.  
"Mike I love you all the same, I wouldn't care if you had, I don't know, aids!" He laughed and I laughed with him, I was just glad that I was now wrapped in Mike's arms, my body relaxed as I felt him plant kisses on my shoulder, I drifted into a deep sleep on Mike's shoulder as my arm lay draped over his torso.

Friday rolled around and I couldn't contain my excitement – today was my second chance at commentary, with none other than William Regal, he was a credit to WWE and was definitely a superstar. I knew I had to see Page at some point – everyone knew that there was going to be a special guest commentator, but no one had any idea who except Regal. Mike had come down to support me and was currently hiding out in the audience, I told him that if anyone knew he was here I was sure to be hiding out somewhere.  
The show was set and the matches underway, Paige had been causing havoc nearly every day this NXT season started, and good for her – I just couldn't wait to see her.  
"_The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing from Raleigh North Carolina, Summer RAE!" _My head whipped to look straight into the ring, flawless blonde hair whipping around like a wannabe Maryse – I bitterly thought, is Harry here?  
"Summer Rae's back and forth battle with Paige has gone on for months," Regal started, _yeah and me. "Yet the emotion seems to build from each passing week._  
"Yeah they just do not get along, and it is a bitter, bitter rivalry." I finished off for him. My mind suddenly turned to when Paige's music hit.  
"And here is the ANTI Diva, the NXT Universe has been behind Paige from Day 1!" I yelled proudly through the microphone, I couldn't help but be biased but I knew how brilliant this match up was going to be. I saw a variety of Union Jack flags, and saw Paige's face light up when she saw them.  
The match was underway and it was evidently clear that Paige couldn't wait to get her hands on Summer – it was a little rash I admit but I wanted nothing more than this match to be a brutal one. And that's exactly what it was, the two women were extremely good athlete's and I was incredibly impressed. William and I had perfect chemistry and it flowed incredibly, Mike flashed me smiles from time to time and I returned them back every time. The match got to a point where I saw the look of fear on Summer's face, the match had gone intense.  
As Paige was about to use her finishing move Summer dodged it and ran through the ropes, sprinting backstage.  
I rolled my eyes at the cowardliness, "Well we haven't seen _that_ before," to which Regal laughed. I was so tempted to go chase her but held back knowing I had to finish the show.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Mike said clutching my arm.  
"Yeah," I sighed, he knew what was troubling me, it was obvious.  
"Do you think he's here?"  
"Who?" You know who, dummy, Mike rolled his eyes and gave me the you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look.  
"Right okay, yes I do actually, he said he had feelings for Summer and I doubt he would be leaving anytime soon." I wanted to cry and I didn't even know why.  
"Hug me," I pouted. Mike obliged without saying another word, he simply wrapped his arms around mine and held me, he smelt good and I felt a smile tug at my lips.  
"Maya?" He had to come and find me didn't he.  
"Do you want me to tell him to go away," Mike whispered in my hair, inhaling slightly.  
"No," I unwrapped Mike's arms from me and turned to look at Summer who clutched Harry's arm, she was shaking irritably and I was so shocked that she could wear so little right now, in the ring it was understandable but now she really needed to stop flaunting those breasts. I turned towards Harry who was staring at me, waiting for me to start, sly bastard.  
"Look Maya," I let out a long heavy sigh, maybe a little too dramatically. "What I did was uncalled for."  
"Damn straight."  
"I miss you Maya, more than you'll ever know, I need my sister and I am so so sorry for everything, Maya I just want you to be an honest with me and I'll be honest with you, I never wanted this to happen and Mike I'm really sorry mate, I had no intention but to hurt Maya or you like this, I love her, not as much as you, but Maya I just want us to be friends again."  
I turned to look at Mike, who just smiled, I then looked at Summer who just smiled, I suddenly felt guilty for how I was reacting that way towards her when I was on commentary.  
I finally looked back at Harry who was waiting for me to say something, I thought about the apology he just said to me, and the memories we have back in Manchester, how nice he was to me on my first day, when we first had our own sleepover, the truth was, Harry was like a brother to me, neither if us were in the right, or the wrong and if anything I probably missed him more than he missed me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "Come here you big goof." I wrapped my arms around Harry and he did the same thing, kissing my hair I swear I heard him sniffle, I looked up to see Summer with a tear rolling down her cheek, damn she was just a big of a softie as I was.  
"MAYA!" Paige, my god I've been deprived of my Paige.  
"How dare you not tell me where you've been all this time, me and Phil have been worried SICK! I can't believe you!" She began slapping my back and I just couldn't help but laugh at her. I let go of Harry and we were all either teary or just teary with a smile on our face. I opened my arms wide enough for everyone to join me, and felt everyone pile on top of my one by one.  
"WE LOVE YOU MAYA!"


End file.
